Tomorrow's Day
by Alatus
Summary: Each sunrise brings new challenges... but the shadows of yesterday are never far behind. AU Modern R&R Please!
1. First Step

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. (Breaks down into tears) Whaaaaaa!

-----------------------

His heart pounded in his throat as he slowly peered past the fence at the large grey build centered in the middle of the ground. He raised a shaking hand, making sure that his long hair covered his left cheek. His tightened his grip on his school bag as he took a deep breath, taking a tentative first step onto his new school's property. He let out a sigh, gazing at the group of teens milling about on the grounds. He began to cautiously make his way towards the front door, his long red hair swaying in a ponytail behind him. He stepped inside hesitantly, his violet eyes flickering from side to side as he quickly surveyed the cloakroom. Kenshin let his breath out, allowing himself to relax slightly, seeing that he was alone.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" asked a deep voice from behind him. He froze, his violet eyes going wide as he whirled around to stare fearfully at the tall boy behind him. Kenshin swallowed nervously taking a step away from the other. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara." The tall teenager introduced himself. Kenshin's eyes flickered over Sano, taking note that despite they were both wearing the same school uniform, Sano's looked unkempt, even tattered in a few places, he was also wearing a red bandana just below his unruly spiky hair.

"Kenshin Himura," he replied after a moment.

"Ah, so you do know how to speak," Sano mused, Kenshin said nothing lowering his head so he could hid his face more. He gave a nervous tug on the hair over his left cheek. "What school did you transfer from? Kinda odd doing that half way through the year, don't you think?" The sound of the bell rang through the halls, telling them it was time to head to class.

"Sano!" shouted someone from outside.

Sanosuke looked up, a grin spreading across his face. "Hey Kaoru." He called as she ran up beside him. "You're late again."

"I am not," she retorted. "You should talk anyway, standing around here by yourself."

"What?" he asked in confusion turning back to Kenshin, only to find that the fiery hair boy had vanished. "What the..." he exclaimed with surprise.

"Come on," Kaoru ordered pulling him along. "If we don't hurry up we're going to be late."

"Right..." he murmured his eyes still on the place where Kenshin had been standing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day dragged by slowly, it seemed like forever to Sano before it finally came to an end. After the last bell had gone, he once again found himself standing in the clock room with his friend Kaoru. "Megumi's busy with some club or other today, so it's just you and me." Kaoru informed Sano as she closed her locker; her homework held in her other hand. She glanced over her shoulder at Sano who wasn't paying any attention to her. He was standing on his tiptoes staring out over the people searching for something. "Hey, what are you looking for?" she asked.

"I ran into a new kid this morning," he answered still skimming the crowd for the red head. "I thought I'd be nice and show him around."

"That's got to be a first," snickered Kaoru.

"Well it's about time I had someone other then you girls to hang out with."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She growled her eyebrows twitching slightly.

Sano swallowed nervously. "N-nothing." His eyes caught sight of four boys running across the yard in pursuit of a fleeing red hair boy, Kenshin. A growl escaped Sanosuke's throat as he took off out the door after them.

"Sano!" shouted Kaoru running after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin was breathing hard, as he tore around the corner of the building. He knew he could easily out run the four boys that were chasing after him. Unfortunately though, this was his first day and he hadn't quite figured the lay out of the school yet. He came to a screeching halt, his eyes going wide as he searched frantically for an escape. The storage sheds on his right hand side, along with the high fence, which lined the perimeter of the school building made a wonderful three-wall dead end. He could hear his pursuers voices approaching, they'd be on top of him in seconds. His heart pounded as he, in a last desperate attempt, lunged at the fence scrambling up the mesh. Struggling to put as much distance between him and the gang.

"Get him!" He heard laugher as several pairs of hands gripped his ankles. They yanked him down, throwing him face first, onto the ground. His body slammed into the dirt, his right knee colliding with a rock, before scrapping across the gravel. He struggled to sit up, choking on the dust that whirled around him. He gritted his teeth as he felt the beginning of a stinging pain in his knee. He pushed off the ground, trying to make a get away, only to be tackled by two of the larger boys and forced down again. His chin smacked against the small rocks causing a small cry to escape his throat. He heard laughter above him, he opened his violet eyes glaring up at the boy towering over him. "We're part of the Oniwaban group," proclaimed the black haired boy who, Kenshin took to be the leader of this small group. "Prepare to face your punishment." Kenshin struggled trying to throw the boys off his back. His eyes went wide with terror when he saw their leader pull a small knife from his pocket, slowly began making his way towards Kenshin.

None of them noticed Sano charging towards them. "Leave him alone!" he shouted eyes burning with anger. He grabbed hold of the leader's wrist twisting it, forcing him to drop the knife. With a swift move Sano flung the leader over onto his back, before turning and kicking one of the boys that was pinning Kenshin down in the jaw. The third member charged at Sano while the other remained pinning Kenshin. Sano gave a malevolent grin as he easily stepped out of the attackers way slamming his own fist into the teen's stomach.

"Bastard," growled the last member as he shoved Kenshin into the dust before lunging forwards, to pick up the knife his leader had dropped and charged at Sano's exposed back. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he swung his foot out, tripping the last opponent. Sano turned as the last member fell to the ground. Sano then stepped slightly on the guy's fingers to convince him to let go of the knife.

"That's what you get for tripping over your own two feet," Sano laughed glancing over at Kenshin, who was still sprawled out on the ground. "You alright?" Kenshin gave a slight nod.

"You'll regret this Zanza!" shouted their gang leader as he struggled to his feet. "Our leader Aoshi will hear about this! He'll make both of you pay dearly!"

Kenshin shrank back slightly but Sano stood his ground glaring dangerously at them. "Get out of here before I decide to really clean your clocks." The leader stiffened swallowing nervously, as Sano cracked his knuckles. "Beat it." They didn't need to be told twice, as they scrambled to their feet scurrying away. Sano turned offering Kenshin a hand up. "You should be more careful, the Oniwaban aren't something you should mess with." Kenshin excepted the hand as he stood up.

"Sano what the heck did you do?" demanded a voice. They turned to see Kaoru approached them with an angry step, her eyes glaring at Sano.

He gave a nervous grin. "Giving Kenshin here, a helping hand. He managed to piss off a few members of the Oniwaban group and it's just his first day! I can't wait to see what other trouble you'll get yourself into." Kenshin looked away tugging at his hair over his left cheek.

"Don't mind him, he's always like this," she explained, ignoring the glowering look Sano gave her. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya." She gave him a bright smile. He nodded his head sheepishly in response.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sano inquired, noticing that Kenshin wasn't putting much weight on his right leg.

"It's alright, that it is" he tried to assure them. He sifted his position trying to hide the pain he felt jolting up his leg when he put more weight on it.

"Like hell you are," snapped Sano. "What do you think we should do?" he asked Kaoru.

She thought about it a moment, glancing down at her watch. "The school nurse won't be here anymore."

"This one is fine, indeed he is," Kenshin intervened, Sano gave him a skeptical look. Kenshin took a step trying to prove his point but instantly regretted the decision as his knee buckled completely. Sano grabbed hold of the red head as he fell, lowering him to the ground. Kenshin sat there grimacing against the pain.

"What should we do?" Sano asked again.

"I'll grab my bike, he can ride on it so he doesn't have to put any weight on that leg," answered Kaoru. She hurried off across the grounds, coming back with her bike in tow.

"This one's house is close by. Just two blocks down, that it is." Kenshin told them as they helped him onto the bike seat.

"Alright then," Sano replied pushing the bike out of the schoolyard with Kaoru's help. "We'll head there." They slowly made their way along the sidewalk that Kenshin indicated. The bike jumped as it went over a crack in the sidewalk causing him to wince. Kaoru looked up at him guiltily.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"How did you mange to piss those guys off so badly?" asked Sano after a moment. Kenshin glanced over at the other, their eyes meeting.

He gave a shrug, looking away. "This one does not know." He lied. Sano gave him a suspicious look so Kenshin quickly asked, "Why did he call you Zanza?"

Sano smirked. "Before I became friends with Megumi and Kaoru here, I pretty much got in on any fight I could. I was known as Zanza fighter for higher, willing to fight for anyone, and depending on how much I enjoyed it, that would be the basis for my price. I'm the best fighter there is."

"You mean thug," corrected Kaoru.

"I was not a thug," he snapped back. "Thugs are what you'd call those guys over at Mizuki High." Kenshin's hands tightened on the bike. "You know, that one lead by Shishio."

Kaoru gave him a blank look. "Shishio?" she asked. "Do you mean the Juppongatanna?"

"That's the one," Sano nodded his head solemnly.

"But I thought... someone else was their leader."

"Not anymore," He answered lowering his voice. "Shishio apparently ousted the last leader, killed him out right. I've also heard that Shishio and Aoshi have been on good terms with each other lately. They've started striking deals. It'd be best to avoid getting to tangled up with the Oniwaban group especial with the Juppongatanna supporting them."

They continued in silence for a while thinking over what had been said. After a little while Kenshin pointed up a driveway, they turned onto it making their way towards the small white house that stood there. Kaoru noticed that the tension in Kenshin seem too lax slightly. Sano stopped the bike at the top of the driveway, as Kaoru jogged up the stone path onto the wooden porch and ran the doorbell. Sano helped Kenshin off the bike and giving the teen a hand as he crept up the path towards the door. There was a loud click as the door opened and Kaoru took a step back as a large man appeared at the door. He was dressed in simple slacks with long wild hair that flowed passed his shoulders. His eyes narrowed as he glared down at her. "Yes?" He asked curtly in a gruff voice.

"I..." she stammered losing her nerve under his gaze. "I-I'm a friend of Kenshin-"

His eyes caught sight of the red haired boy limping up the path with Sano. A look of concern appeared on the man's face. "Did you get into another fight, you idiot." he exclaimed moving out of the doorway and down the porch to help.

Kenshin's face turned a light shade of red. "It wasn't like that Hiko."

Kaoru was surprised that Kenshin had said Hiko. "Then again," she thought. "They don't look alike."

Hiko scoffed at Kenshin's comment, helping him up the steps. "Feel free to come in as well." he said over his shoulder at Sano and Kaoru. The two followed after them, passing through the main entrance into the living room. Kenshin slowly sat down with his right leg stretched out across the couch. "I'll be right back." Hiko told them, as he turned into the hall on the left. He came back, a few minutes later, holding a small load of supplies. He knelt down beside the couch, pulling the pant leg up carefully as he could, to get a better look at the knee. Kenshin hissed with pain as the cloth brushed against the injury. He turned his head away not wanting to see what it looked like. "What happened?" Hiko asked as he began to dab at it with a cloth. Kenshin winced at the contact, several layers of his skin had been torn off and was bleeding slightly in several places. Hiko was glad to see though that there wasn't any major damage.

"Well," began Sano deciding to answer the question. "Kenshin here, got into a tussle with a few members of the Oniwaban uh, they're a thug problem our school's been trying to deal with. Lucky for him, I was there, since one of them had pulled out a knife."

Hiko's face darkened as he looked up from the wound. Kenshin refused to meet the man's eyes. "What started this Kenshin?" There was an edge in his voice.

Kaoru noticed that Kenshin had stiffened again. "This one simply helped a girl, that he did." After uttering those few words he immediately clamped up again, his eyes fixed on the carpet.

Kaoru sifted uncomfortably, her mind wondering why Kenshin didn't refer to himself in first person. Hiko stood up sighing, the first aid kit held in his hand. "Would you two like something to drink? I'm not sure what we have though."

"If that wouldn't been to much trouble," replied Kaoru.

He gave a warm smile. "Kenshin could do with the company. His knee will be fine, just sore for a while."

"Thank you Mr. Himura," she answered with a bow.

He gave a start at that. "J-just call me Hiko." He told her quickly trying to regain his composer. He turned walked out of the room. His hand tightening on the plastic container. "Mr… Himura." He muttered sadly, shaking his head.

----------------

My first Kenshin fanfiction! Wahoo! I've been a Rurouni Kenshin fan ever since a friend handed me the first three mangas. I blame her for my anime addiction…

Anyway, this is my second fanfic I'm writing, not counting my collection of one shots, it is though, my first time going solo on a large story project, which is to say I'm writing and editing it all by me little myself. So if there's errors please let me know! Cause otherwise I'm going to keep making them and we don't want that, right? (laughs nervously) And as my closing note please **REVIEW!**


	2. Sleeping Shadows

The three sat quietly in the living room with the drinks Hiko had brought them. He'd then disappeared off into some part of the house, leaving the three teens alone. Kaoru took a sip of her drink raising an eyebrow; she wasn't exactly sure what it was supposed to be. Kenshin sat silently not touching his own. He gazed down at the ice pack Hiko had brought him playing with on the corners.

"What'd you think of your first day?" asked Kaoru then added quickly. "Other then getting chased by members of the Oniwaban group." He gave a slight shrug not saying anything. She sighed closing her eyes. She'd been trying to start a conversation for the last few minutes now. Kenshin hadn't helped the endeavour by keeping his mouth clamped shut. She glanced up at Sano, a horrified look coming onto her face as she watched him chugging down his own drink. "How can you drink that!" She cried in astonishment.

He finished it off, glancing down at her. "What? I thought it was pretty good." He placed the now empty cup down on a near by table.

"Hiko really likes that drink, indeed his does." Commented Kenshin with an amused smile, taking Kaoru by surprise.

"What is it anyway?" She asked gazing down at her own with disgust.

"You don't wish to know Miss Kaoru, that you don't."

Kaoru pulled a face pushing the cup away. Sano gave a shrug leaning against the chair she was sitting in. "Who was the girl you helped?" Sano asked curiously. Kenshin gave a shrug. "Was she cute at all?" Kaoru glowered at Sano elbowing him in the side. "What was that for? I was just asking." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him causing him to inch away, Kenshin began to chuckle at the two. A clock struck four o'clock in a near by room. "Uh oh I've got to run. I've made an appointment that I just can't miss."

"Let me guess another fight behind the school," Kaoru said with distaste. She gave him a disapproving glower. "Who is it this time? The lunch lady because she didn't have any hot dogs?"

"I find that insulting Kaoru, it's nothing like that," he exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh really? Where are you running off to then?"

Sano gave her a mischievous grin. "I'll see you two tomorrow, till then!" He waved his hand hurried out of the house.

Kaoru sighed shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder about him. I'm not even sure how we managed to become friends."

"How long have you been friends with him, miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked with curiosity.

"You don't have to call me miss, Kaoru is just fine," she grinned leaning back in her chair. "Let me think now, how long have I been friends with him? Well, I first met him half way though last year. He was picking a fight with a member of the Oniwaban; he'd just given up his gang name Zanza. I guess that was almost a year ago now. You wouldn't believe how much he's changed since then, he use to be so cold." Kenshin listened attentively to every word she spoke. "Now the only habit that me and Magumi have to try and break him out of is his desire to pick fights with anyone."

"If Sano hadn't come to help, who knows what would have happened. This one is very grateful to him."

"Don't tell that to him it'll go straight to his head." She paused for second. "He does do good every now and then, though he balances that with sticking his nose in other people's business." A troubled look flickered over Kenshin's face. "If you ask me the two things go hand and hand for him. He's pries into others business because he wants to help out. If he does get too nosy though, you just have to give him a good whack across the skull and that usually settles it." She swung her hand in the air to demonstrate.

"What about you miss Kaoru? This one would like to know about you, that he would."

She grinned at him; she was glad that he'd opened up a little. He seemed more relaxed here. "Well what can I say about myself." She thought for a moment. "Well, I'm the captain of our kendo team at school." He gave a start, staring at her with surprise. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face at his expression. "I might not look it but I'm really skilled with a bokken. Hey there's a tournament coming up soon, you'll have to come watch me kick some butt!"

He hesitated playing with the ice pack. "I don't know..." he trailed off tugging at its corner.

"Oh come on!" she cried. "Pretty please, it'd be great to have my friends there, cheering me on. It's the only tournament that's going to be here in our city, it's right at our high school. The rest of them are going to be way to far for you to go. Please, can't you come to this one? Come on, just this one. Pretty please with sugar on top!"

He sighed, her pleading getting to him. "Alright, this one promises to go." Kaoru sprang up from the chair cheering. "You're as bad as Sano, that you are."

"You won't regret this Kenshin," she exclaimed speaking rapidly. The clock chimed again, she stopped hopping around glancing down at her watch, letting out a gasp. "It's that late already? I'm sorry, I've got to get home." She hurried into the entrance picking up her shoes. "My brother, Yahiko will be there. He'll be wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow right?" He nodded his head. "Good, we'll have lunch together. That way you can meet Megumi, see you then. Bye!" She gave a large wave before walking out the door at a brisk pace.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Kenshin let himself fall back into the couch. He sighed feeling himself sink into the cushions allowing the tension from the day slide out of him completely. It'd been a very long stressful day, all he wanted right now was to close his eyes and relax. There was a loud crash from the kitchen. Kenshin groaned slowly opening his violet eyes. "Hiko," he called sleepily. "What are you doing to my kitchen?" There was another loud bang as something else fell. He winced at the sound his mind guessing what new thing Hiko had broken moving around Kenshin's clean kitchen.

"Hey where'd you put the ramen?" Hiko called back.

"Top shelf over the microwave," mumbled Kenshin closing his eyes again. The last thing he heard before drifting asleep was a shout of triumph from Hiko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He was shouting. Screaming at the top of his lungs tears streaming down his face. There was blood everywhere, glinting sickly in the light from the flames that slowly swirled around the two. Blood oozed down his face mixing together with the raven hair girl's. Her blood and his blood, that slowly seeped across the cold stone floor. He pulled her closer cradling her in his arms. Laughter curled up among the fires, mocking him. Something snapped with in him, a powerful rage consuming his entire soul. He released her slowly rising to his feet a seething anger that filled every fiber of his being. Causing him to charge blindly forwards towards the mirthless laugh. Crying out, his amber eyes flashing in the firelight._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He eyes snapped open as he felt something against his left cheek. He instinctively struck out with his hand his feet springing into action to get below him incase he need to escape. Hiko caught the boy's hand before it hit him. "Morning sleepy head," he greeted not surprised by the boy's reaction. He released Kenshin's hand. "You'd better hurry or you'll be late." Hiko turned walked out of Kenshin's room.

Kenshin sat there a moment catching his breath. "He must of carried this one here last night." He thought trying to push the guilt from his mind. He slipped off his bed, glancing at his alarm clock. "Oro?" he exclaimed his eyes bulging as the digits told him it was 7:52am. He began to dash madly around the room trying to get ready. School started at exactly eight o'clock meaning he had less the ten minutes to get there. He dashed down the hall calling as he pulled on his shoes; "this one is off to school. Bye Hiko!" He grabbed his bag charged out the door. He jumped off the porch wincing at the slight pain this caused his right knee. He dashed across the lawn to the sidewalk a dull ache accompanying him in his leg.

"Hey Kenshin!" Came a shout from behind him. He looked over to see Kaoru coming up beside him on his bike. "I'm glad I'm not the only one late today."

"We're not late yet, that we aren't." he answered picking up his pace to keep up with her bike. They reached the school; Kaoru chained her bike up quickly as the first bell tolled clearly in the morning air. They dashed inside hurrying down the hallway. Kenshin had pulled out his schedule for the day to figure out where he was supposed to go. "This one doesn't know where the history class room is." He began to panic.

She looked over at the paper. "You've got it with me come on, this way. We don't want to be late for this class." She led him through the emptying hallways. She dove for the door her hand reaching out and yanked it open. They both stepped inside just as the bell rang again.

She sighed flopping down in a chair near the back door where they'd entered. Kenshin sat down on next to her. "We made it," she gasped.

"It's time to start class everyone, quiet down," ordered the teacher glaring at them with his narrow eyes at the front of the room. The class fell silent as they settled into their seats. "We'll continue the note from last class." He turned to the board picking a piece of chalk started writing.

Kaoru heard a small sound escape from Kenshin; she glanced over to see what was wrong. His face had gone pale, his hands gripping the desk, nails digging into the wooden surface his knuckles completely white. "Kenshin..."

He was trembling fearfully, as he stared at the teacher. "Saito..." he breathed, shrinking down trying to hide.

"You know him?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin didn't answer she wasn't even sure if he'd heard her. "Kenshin?" He sat there still as a statue, completely oblivious to Kaoru beside him. She grabbed her eraser from her pencil case chucked it at him. His eyes suddenly narrowed as his head shot back avoiding the in coming object. Kaoru jaw dropped staring at him in shock, the eraser had worked though and she had his attention again.

"Is every alright miss Kaoru?" he asked trying to hid his own uneasiness.

"I-I was going to ask you," she stammered after a moment.

"This one is fine, that he is," he gave her a weak smile turning to his paper. The colour still hadn't returned to his face, Kaoru observed from the corner of her eye. She knew she should be paying attention to the class, but Kenshin's reaction had her worried. His left hand was still holding the edge of the desk refusing to release its grip. Even though he tried to make it look like he was paying attention, she could see his entire focus was on Saito. She sighed to herself; it was going to be a long double period of history. It was only a few minutes before the bell to lunch, when Saito turned from the board his eyes catching sight of Kenshin. They glared at each other a moment before Saito eyes shifted surveying the rest of the class. The bell tolled finally and Kenshin was the first on his feet grabbing his books desperate to get out of there.

"Mr. Himura a moment of your time," called Saito from the front of the room. Kenshin's heart sank as he glanced up at Kaoru noticing the concerned look on her face.

"This one will be fine," he told her quietly as the other students filed out of the room. "Mr. Saito was one of this one's teachers back at Mizuki High, that he was."

Kaoru gave a start about to speak. "Ms Kamiya if you would be so kind as to allow Mr. Himura and myself to have a private talk."

She hesitated a moment. "I'll be right out side Kenshin." She whispered as she slowly scooped up her books clinging to them tightly as she exited the room. Saito waited until she had closed the door before regarding the crimson haired teen before him. The boy's violet eyes gave no hint of emotion as they watched Saito intently. That was one thing that always intrigued Saito, no matter what expression was on Kenshin's face, his eyes never reflected it.

"It's been a while," Saito commented breaking the silence.

"If that's all you wish to say," growled Kenshin. "Then this one shall leave." He turned marching towards the door.

"You should know me better then that Mr. Himura," Saito spoke the name contempt. Kenshin froze, his fingertips touching the door handle. "I thought I should at least warn you."

He didn't dare look at Saito who stood on the far side of the room, a smirk playing on his lips. Kenshin took a silent breath, fearing the answer to his question. "About what?" he demanded in an icy voice. Saito's golden eyes flickered with amusement.

----------------------

Cliff hanger! I know how much all of you guys love these things.

Big thanks to my first two reviews, summerstar and midnite cherry blossomz. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

I hope to get the third chapter some point soon, don't hold me to that since my evil computer chewed up my data! I'm currently racking my brain trying to retype it at the moment, and I was so far ahead as well. TT.TT Ugh, here I thought I'd managed to befriend my new laptop. But enough of my computer woes I'll endeavor to get the next chapter posted soon.


	3. Vacant Eyes

"Where's Kenshin?" asked Sano, leaning against the wall beside Kaoru. She'd been standing there outside the history classroom for fifteen minutes now. Sano had come to see what was taking the two so long.

She pointed towards the door. "He's in there talking with Mr. Saito." She answered worry obvious in her voice. "They've been in there quite a while."

"You sound worried," commented Sano.

"I am," she answered quietly, hands tightening on her books. "Kenshin was terrified when he saw Mr. Saito, he's taught Kenshin before."

"That's nothing to worry about Kaoru."

"You don't get it!" she shouted rounding him. He was startled by her fear filled eyes and she was trembling slightly. "Kenshin told me they'd met at Mizuki High."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "So? What if he did go there? Lots of people do Kaoru. I don't see why you're getting so worked up over this."

"You should have seen him, Sano! He was petrified of Mr. Saito."

He gave her a shrug. "Lots of people are, Kenshin probably didn't think he'd run into the guy here." He paused glancing down at Kaoru. "You know, Mizuki High is know for being a tough school with a big gang problem. That's probably why Kenshin switch schools, poor guy must have been trying to get away from all that." Sano shook his head sadly.

Kaoru was quiet a moment lost in thought. "Something... still doesn't seem right though." The door slid open as Kenshin stepped out a blank expression on his face. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "You alright?"

He gave them a warm smile that didn't reach his eyes. "This one merely has to do a large project for Mr. Saito." He lied; Kaoru gazed at him silently a hurt look on her face. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"We should... find Megumi," Kaoru whispered passing him by without a single glance.

Kenshin looked at her puzzled. "You've really blown it now Kenshin," hissed Sano in his ear.

"Oro?" was Kenshin's reply. They followed her down to the cafeteria grabbing a table near a window. Kaoru sat on the opposite side of Kenshin staring down at her lunch; Sano sat beside her wolfing down his own. Kenshin gazed absently out into the grounds, slowly chewing on his lunch. A pair of arms suddenly latched onto him giving him a large hug. "Oro?" He exclaimed looking at the dark haired girl draped on him.

She gave him a large smile. "Nice to see you again."

"Since when have you known Kenshin, Megumi?" exclaimed Sano.

Megumi gave a sweet smirk. "Since Sir Ken here saved my life yesterday."

"Saved your life?" asked Sano incredulously.

"He did," retorted Megumi finally releasing Kenshin so she could sit down next to him. She ignored the scowling look Kaoru gave her. "A few members of the Oniwaban were harassing me yesterday. Sir Ken charged in bravely and head butted one of them." Kenshin's face turned a deep shade of red almost matching his hair.

Megumi was now clutching onto his arm. "Oro." He tried unsuccessfully to pull free of her grasp.

Sano watched them with amusement. "You really head butted one of them?" he asked Kenshin.

"More like tripped," answered Kenshin sheepishly. "Then fell into him."

"You shouldn't belittle yourself Sir Ken," cooed Megumi. "Especially around a thug like Sanosuke there."

"What was that fox ears?" growled Sano.

She glanced over at him a devilish look in her eyes. "You heard me rooster head."

His fists clenched. "You evil vixen."

"Rooster head."

"Fox ears!"

"Enough!" shouted Kaoru getting between them before it got worse. "Break it up." Sano began to protest but a glare from Kaoru immediately silenced him. He let out a huff crossing his arms making a point of ignoring Megumi who did the exact same thing. "I swear sometimes you two act like a couple of little kids."

"I do not!" they shouted in unison. The two glowered at each other began bickering again.

Kaoru sighed taking another bit out of her sandwich. "Who's that?" asked Kenshin suddenly point out the window to a lone figure who was leaning against the building.

Kaoru nearly choked. "That's the leader of the Oniwaban." She broke into a fit of coughs. She took a large gulp from her water bottle before continuing. "Aoshi Shinomori, you don't want to mess with him."

"He's been the Oniwaban leader since his junior year," added Sano joining into the conversation. "He's ruthless, especially with the Juppongatanna now backing his group."

"How do you know all this?" asked Megumi suspiciously.

He grinned malevolently at her. "In exchange for not beating some people to a pulp I get them to tell me the latest news that and my source."

"Barbaric as ever rooster head," mused Megumi.

Sano ignored her. "Why the sudden interest?"

Kenshin tensed up. "No reason," He answered a little to quickly.

"Kenshin," snapped Sano with a dead serious expression. "What's going on?"

Kenshin coward back, hiding behind his locks of fiery hair. "Please Kenshin, wouldn't you tell us?" asked Kaoru.

He slowly looked up at her worried face. His lavender eyes turning to the friends gathered at the table beside him. His friends, he realized after a moment, a deep feeling of gratitude filling him. "Thank you, this one appreciates your concern, that he does. He is only worried that… the Oniwaban will seek revenge against this one." His hand unconsciously touched his left cheek, to the scare hidden below his hair.

Their expressions all seemed to brighten after that. All of them glad that Kenshin had decided to give them an answer. Kaoru eyes where shining, a bright smile framing her features. Sano grinned, giving a dismissive wave with his hand. "Don't worry about it. Those guys I fought yesterday were way at the bottom of the Oniwaban food chain. There's not going to be anything else from those thugs." He glanced at Megumi was a huge grin. "I guess I should be getting a thanks as well for you rescue since those were the same guys who where bothering you."

Megumi sniffed turning her head away. "Hardly," she retorted. Kenshin watched as the two began to squabble back and forth. Kaoru watched him from the corner of her eyes. The smile fading from her face as the lighthearted expression disappeared from his features his gaze turning back to the window. His emotionless violet eyes staring off into the deep blue sky.

-------------------------------

Yes, yes I know what you're thinking what a short chapter! Well for all story writing process the break had to be here. The next chapter I promise will be much longer then this.

Another big thanks to Summerstar for the second review! As to the question of what happened to my computer, well I haven't really got a clue. I was typing up my wondrous all mighty fanfic for all of you wonderful readers. I'd gotten up to fifty pages or more, saved the document and closed it down for the night. Next day pop the document open and it's deleted over half of it! The forth chapter was left intact but about where the firth chapter was completely gone! I've since changed programs hopefully won't lose anymore data. (Knocks on wood) Anyway that's a longer version of my computer woeful tale.

Well until my next chapter and don't forget REVIEW! (Smiles sweetly)


	4. Sword Heart

The first hint that something was wrong came after school as Kenshin stood waiting for his friends. The four had agreed to meet at Kaoru's bike, to hang out since it was Friday and none of them wanted have anything to do with schoolwork. Kenshin glanced up at a near by clock, so far he was the only one who'd shown up. It was starting to get late; Hiko was going to be wondering where the teen was. Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru's bike noticing a piece of paper that had been stuck to it. He reached out a hand, pulled it free. He quickly unfolded it his eyes going wide. He heard the sound of approaching feet; he looked up to see Sano running towards him, waving a hand. "Sorry I'm late," Sano called out. He faltered at the worried look on Kenshin's face. "What's up?"

"You were wrong Sano, that you were," whispered Kenshin his hands tightening on the piece of paper. "The Oniwaban have miss Kaoru and Megumi."

"What!" cried Sano grabbing the note from Kenshin, scanning it over quickly. "T-this can't be real, it has to be a hoax, someone's idea of a practical joke." Even to his own ears he didn't sound convinced.

"This one does not believe that."

"What do we do then? It says here to go to Elk Park if we want to get them back, it's going to be a trap."

"Where is Elk Park?" Kenshin asked calmly.

"Whoa, hold on a moment, you're not actually thinking of going right now?"

"This one will not leave miss Kaoru and Megumi in their hands, that he won't." His hand tightened into fists. "He'll do everything in his power to save them."

"We have to think this through, I can't believe I just said that." Sano moaned smacking his forehead. "It's the girl's who are the ones good at thinking plans up."

Kenshin regarded Sano with a steely cold gaze. "Tell this one where Elk park is."

Sanosuke felt the hair on the back of his neck rise slightly. "I won't let you go alone Kenshin. I want to pay those bastards back as much as you do." He cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Sano… this one does not wish you to get-"

"What are you talking about Kenshin," snapped Sano. "They've got my friends and I'm not going to settle just sitting back and doing nothing. Beside Kenshin, what can you do by yourself, against them? If anything it should me worrying about you getting hurt." Kenshin didn't answer. "Come on it's this way." Sano took off out onto the sidewalk with Kenshin following easily behind. Kenshin kept an eye on where they were heading noticing it was the opposite way to Hiko's house.

He pulled his attention back to what they were going. "This one is grateful for this Sano." He said despite his earlier comment.

"No problem," Sano grinned. "If I don't help I'll never hear the end of it from Megumi. It's about time I got some credit in saving her butt." A tiny smile crept onto Kenshin's face as they raced along towards the park. They came to a stop just outside the entrance. Kenshin scanned the area; no one was around as far as he could see. A playground lay directly ahead of them with a few tall trees dotting the ground here and there. A thick cluster of pines stood farther back behind a set of swings. "How's your knee doing?" whispered Sano.

"Still sore."

"Right," he muttered taking the first step into the park. "Stick close we don't know where those dirty bastards are. They've probably set up traps, keep on your toes." Kenshin nodded silently as they cautiously made their way through the empty park, Kenshin's eyes darted back and forth for signs of life.

He suddenly came to a stop, close to the swings. Glancing over at his friend while his attention remained focused on a near by tree. "We're being watched," He murmured his lips barely moving. "Wait here." Before Sano could protest Kenshin had taken off like a shot towards the tree. He jumped up grabbing hold of a branch swung himself up into the leaves with ease; Sano stood there in astonishment. There was a shriek from the branches; a young girl with braided hair toppled out. She landed with a thud on the grass, moaning as she sat up rubbing her back. Kenshin landed gracefully on the ground beside her, hardly making a sound. Sano looked at Kenshin with amazement. "Where is miss Kaoru and Megumi?" Kenshin demanded of the girl.

She let out a huff crossing her arms. "I won't say." She answered grouchily.

Kenshin expression darkened. "Get up and show us where are friends are." He ordered giving no room to debate.

She swallowed nervously, not daring to meet his eyes. "R-right away," she stammered jumping to her feet. "They're being held in those pine trees." She began to walk towards it with Kenshin right on her heels. Sano shook his head with amazement at Kenshin's attitude; he quickly jogged after them. The three passed into the low hanging branches of the pines, the two boys struggling to keep up with her. She smiled mischievously as she prepared to spring away from the two.

"This one wouldn't do that miss," Kenshin whispered right beside her ear. She froze, turning with a shiver to look into his emotionless eyes that were watching her like a hawk.

"What's the hold up?" asked Sano from behind. All he saw was the girl suddenly turned around with a fearful look on her face.

"N-nothing," she stammered still looking at Kenshin. "Who is this guy?" She thought to herself as she began to lead them again. "Lord Aoshi was right about him. But he seemed to be such a weakling as I was spying on him this morning. Those eyes of his are as cold as Lord Aoshi's." She felt a chill run down her spine as Kenshin gaze bored into her. "We're here." She announced to them, stepping into the large clearing. She held a branch back for them, letting the two teens step cautiously into the clearing. Kenshin's eyes flickering quickly over the area, taking it in. It was a large round clearing created by four trees standing close together. The four trunks rose towards the heavens limbs meshing together to completely hide the sky. The inner sanctum of the trees was completely empty of people. "Now!" The girl thought releasing the branch she held. It snapped back, striking out at Kenshin and Sano. As soon as it left her hands she'd taken off, running across the clearing.

Kenshin had easily seen her trap, quickly ducking the branch before it hit him. He lunged forward, grabbing hold of her hand twisting it behind her back. A small squeak of pain escaping her. "No more games," growled Kenshin. "Where are our friends?" Sano came up beside Kenshin glaring at her with anger. She smiled back nervously. Sano was the only one who'd fallen for her trap, which clearly hadn't helped his mood. Kenshin glanced around the clearing noting that there were about a dozen people hidden in the trees.

"Come out and show yourself Aoshi Shinomori," Sanosuke yelled with great agitation. "That is if you've got the guts you filthy coward."

"Lord Aoshi is not a coward," The girl yelled, anger flashing in her eyes. "When I-"

"Quiet Misao," ordered an icy voice. They looked up to Aoshi appearing on the far side of the clearing. He was dressed in a white trench coat. His cold eyes regarded the young girl.

"Where are miss Kaoru and Megumi?" demanded Kenshin.

"Safe," Aoshi answered, then added. "For the time being." A low growl escaped Sano's throat. Aoshi turned his eyes on Sano. "You're Zanza, fighter for higher," his eyes drifted back to Kenshin. "An interesting pair."

"Where are they?" demanded Sano, hardly containing his temper.

"I told you," replied Aoshi. "They're safe for the time being and will stay that way as long as you cooperate with us."

"We won't do anything till we see our friends," snapped Sano. "You're word doesn't mean squat to me at the moment."

"To be expected from a lowly thug like you," Aoshi muttered dryly.

"Why you-" Sano shouted about to lose his temper.

"Sano," barked Kenshin, glaring at his friend. "This isn't the time to lose your head, that it is not." The two friends looked at each other before Sano took a deep breath backing down.

"Interesting a rooster taking orders from a carrot," commented Aoshi, as he snapped his fingers. Sano bared his teeth but said nothing, while Kenshin remained impassive. Branches from the pine tree above Aoshi rustled and were pulled back to reveal a platform. "Bring the raccoon girl out." He ordered to the empty air, a few seconds later Kaoru was pushed forwards onto the platform her hands tied behind her back. "I will return her in exchange for Misao."

"Where's Megumi!" yelled Sano.

Aoshi eye's narrowed with distaste. "She will be returned after your cooperation."

Sano opened his mouth to retort but Kenshin interrupted. "You already have our attention Aoshi, you do not need to hold Miss Kaoru or Megumi anymore."

"I don't believe that's the case here," Aoshi responded. "Release Misao, or will I have to us force?"

Kenshin eyes flickered to the trees; he was completely surrounded now. "Aoshi swear that you'll not harm miss Megumi and this one will let Misao go in exchange for miss Kaoru."

"Agreed," Aoshi answered. "Let the girl go." He ordered his men. Kaoru's bonds were cut and she quickly climbed down the tree into the clearing. She glanced at Aoshi nervously, giving him a berth as she hurried towards Kenshin. He'd released Misao who had immediately disappeared into the trees.

"Are you alright miss Kaoru?" he asked with a relieved look.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Do you know where Megumi is?" asked Sano hopefully.

Kaoru looked away. "No, they separated us, when they brought me here."

Sano slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, growling. "Will you now listen to what I have to say?" asked Aoshi in his usual expressionless tone.

"For now," replied Kenshin turning his violet eyes on the leader of the Oniwaban.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Kenshin." he answered simply.

"Strong name, one that's going to be hard to live up to." Aoshi paused for a moment studying the red head. "I've heard many interesting rumors lately, especially from my new friends the Juppongatanna." There was a flicker of anger in Kenshin's eyes, Aoshi was certain of it. "I'm interested to find out how true they are."

"What has that to do with this one?" asked Kenshin, his voice slightly tense.

"I believe that you already know the answer to that." Aoshi replied. Kenshin caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. He leaped forwards as a large rock went whizzing past him.

"Sano get miss Kaoru out of here," he shouted, ducking as more rocks where thrown at him.

"If any of you try to leave I can't guarantee Megumi's safety," Aoshi told them in a cold voice.

"You liar," shouted Kaoru. "You swore you wouldn't hurt her!"

"And I won't," he answered. "I will be here the entire time. As long as I get the answers I'm looking for, the Oniwaban will not hurt her."

"That's dirty Aoshi," she snarled.

"I merrily agreed to the terms that Kenshin gave."

Kenshin gritted his teeth as he danced out of the way of more stones. His right knee blasting with pain from his quick movement. The rocks were coming from all directions forcing him away from his friends. His mind was racing trying to find a way out. An idea came to him which he quickly acted upon diving forward, towards Aoshi. Kenshin ignoring the pain that shot through his right shoulder as a large stone collided with it. His hand instinctively grabbed a branch off the ground near by, raising before him as he charged. He was a few meters away from Aoshi now. The violet eyed teen only had an instant to register the kodachi in Aoshi's hand before it was swung out at him. Kenshin jumped backwards, trying to avoid the weapon. He felt the blade slice into the skin of his left arm and a warm liquid start to spill from it. He paused a few feet away, eyes locked with Aoshi's. The red head didn't dare look at the stinging wound, or the blood flowing from it. "Kenshin!" cried Kaoru trying to run forward only to have Sano stop her. "Let go!" She yelled at him, trying to pull away from his grasp.

"You'll be only getting in the way Kaoru," retorted Sano.

"But Kenshin-" she began.

"I'd listen to him," informed Misao from a branch above them. "Lord Aoshi ordered us not to let anyone interfere with this."

"How can you do that?" shouted Kaoru. "Are you blind? That's a real sword he's using! Don't you understand that?"

"I can see why Lord Aoshi is so interested in that kid," mused Misao, ignoring Kaoru's comment. "Even though he's up against a real sword, just look at him." Kaoru turned slowly, fearful to see what was happening. The two opponents were circling one another looking for the right moment to strike.

"Is this all you've got Kenshin?" demanded Aoshi. "You're not even trying to come at me. I won't say where Megumi is till you've decided to fight for real." Kenshin hesitated glancing at Kaoru in the corner of his eye. Aoshi saw his chance lunging forwards. Kenshin jerked his attention back. Aoshi was coming straight at him. The kodachi raised point towards the red head. "Or would you prefer I have the fox killed now?" Aoshi baited trying to rail Kenshin.

The red head easily ducked the blow leaving Aoshi wide open. Kenshin came forward his face inches away from his opponent. "_I_ will not allow you to harm them." He whispered in Aoshi's ear. Aoshi felt a tremor of panic go through him at he pulled away. Slashing his sword at Kenshin. The kodachi whistled through the air as Kenshin side stepped, striking out with his stick knocking Aoshi's feet out from under him. He tumbled to the ground. Kenshin pulled away, letting the space grow between them. "Where is miss Megumi, this is your last chance."

"I decline to say," retorted Aoshi trying to keep his voice even. He struggled to his feet glaring at his opponent his kodachi held tightly in his hand. Kenshin was silent as he bent his knees, not letting the pain he felt show on his face. He placed the stick at his side as though it was in a sheath.

Kaoru's breath caught. "That's an advanced sword stance."

Sano looked at her with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"That technique," she answered with amazement. "It requires both speed and accuracy. I'm not even close to perfecting it. It requires a balance of those skills, too fast and you lose accuracy, to slow and your opponent will be able to block it. If Kenshin's using that, then someone's trained him advanced sword skills."

Aoshi regarded his opponent closely, unsure of what to do. "Aoshi this is your final chance," Kenshin warned his hand tightening on the branch.

"You're a very interesting character Kenshin," complemented Aoshi. "I have no desire to detain you any longer." He backed way from the crimson haired teen. "Misao will show you where your friend is." Kenshin slowly rose to his feet backing away, his violet eyes still trained on Aoshi. The stick still held tightly in his right hand.

"How do we know you're telling the truth you snake?" shouted Sano advancing.

"Leave him be, Sano," warned Kenshin, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Misao had dropped out of the tree and was waiting beside Kaoru to lead them. Sano glowered once more as Aoshi, before allowing Kenshin to push him away.

"One more thing Kenshin," called Aoshi. The red head paused, not turning around. "Makoto sends his regards to you." Kenshin stiffened a shiver running up his arm into Sano's shoulder. Aoshi gave a small inward smirk, so it was true.

"Who?" asked Sano glancing to Kenshin for an answer, but his friend refused to meet Sanosuke's eyes.

"Let's get Megumi out of here," Kenshin whispered brushing passed his friend. "Misao please show us where she is." She nodded pushing her way into the branches followed by the small group.

Aoshi watched them go with emotionless eyes. "A very interesting character indeed." He muttered.

-----------------------

Huza! Five reviews! 5 glorious reviews all for me! Call me full of myself, but I am. At the moment I sooo am. Ah well an author can have that from time to time, no point in letting recognition go to waste. Besides if an author goes to long without complements it definitely depresses them into thinking no one cares. And since we don't want that, KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!

A wondrous thanks to midnite cherry blossomz for the two reviews! After waiting so patient the fourth chapter has been delivered!

Ugh, I really shouldn't have sugar before I write these things. The fifth chapter has been completed and is just waiting for me to stop being lazy and go over it again. I hope to get it up before the weekend is over but no promises. Last time I did with my other fic took me four months to kick my editor back into gear to finish going over the chapter. I don't want to repeat that ever again.

And on an endnote, wow… this is got to be one of the longest rants I've ever gone on. Once again thanks to all my readers till next time!


	5. Shaded Twilight

The group was silent as they walked along, Maiso was in the lead with Sano and Kaoru close behind her. Kenshin walked slowly several paces behind them, his eyes hidden in a sea of hair. "Sends his regards," he thought solemnly. "Then… Saito was speaking the truth. Of course, he'd never lied to this one. That means…" His hand tightened on the branch it held. "He's still alive." A flare of anger bubbled up with in him. Kaoru watched Kenshin with worried deep blue eyes. He hadn't spoken since they'd left the clearing in the trees. He'd been hardly paying attention to where they were going. His expression focused inwards as he struggled to keep himself calm.

Maiso came to stop, pointing towards the large slide that sat in the middle of the playground. It had been sculpted into a large elephant. The slide designed to look like the elephant's trunk. It'd been painted a sky blue with four archways between the thing's feet that lead into a hollow underneath. It was impossible for them to see inside in the fading gloom of the evening. "She's under there." Maiso informed them, glancing over at Kenshin.

"How do we know you're not lying kid," growled Sano cracking his knuckles.

"Complain to lord Aoshi if you don't believe me," she snapped. She turned on her heels, sniffing loudly before making her way towards the pine trees where Aoshi waited.

Kenshin glanced at Sano who nodded and the two began approach the elephant slide with Kaoru trailing behind them. Kenshin suddenly stop raising a hand to warn Kaoru to stay back.

"Who's there?" demanded Sano clenching his fists. There was a rustle of clothing then the sound of shoes, sifting the small stones with each step. A young woman nervously stepped out from under the slide gazing at the three fearfully. She was wearing a simple red kimono with her brown hair done up in a bun. "Who are you?" She demanded her eyes falling onto Sano. "Are you with the Oniwaban group?"

Kaoru stepped forward beside Kenshin. "We're not. We came to find our friend Megumi. Is she here?"

The brunet shook her head sadly. "You're the first people I've seen since they grabbed me," she answered. "I'm sorry."

Sano slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Those bastards, I swear I'll tear them limb from limb."

"Calm down Sano," Kenshin said quietly. "The Oniwaban are not the ones holding Megumi."

"How do you know?" Sano snapped seething with anger.

"They wouldn't lie about this," replied Kenshin his violet eyes locked on the girl before them. "The Oniwaban aren't like that, that they are not."

"How can you be so sure Kenshin?" yelled Sano.

"Kenshin," exclaimed the girl with surprise. "You're Kenshin Himura."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he tensed slightly. "This one doesn't recognize you. Who are you?" demanded Kenshin.

"Yumi Komagata," she replied a smile forming on her lips.

"Kenshin-" Kaoru's voice caught in her throat. An expression of furry had appeared on his face, but what really unnerved her was the burning rage that flickered in his narrow violet eyes.

"Where is miss Megumi?" He growled in a sharp voice.

Yumi regarded him with an amused smile. "I don't know." Laughter danced in her words.

"Don't lie!" he yelled causing Kaoru to flinch and shrink away from him. Sano felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise his limbs freezing in place.

Yumi chuckled softly to herself, seemingly unaffected by his tone. "You still have a long way to go if you're trying to scare me." He growled raising the stick readying to strike. She regarded him passively. "I am merely a messenger, Himura th-"

"Then deliver your message and leave," he spat at her.

"Very well, the leader of the Juppongatanna wishes to settle the score."

"Then tell him to come himself, not to involve _my_ friends." Kaoru eyes widened as she stared at Kenshin, her voice completely lost.

"You miss understand," she chuckled. "It's not with you, Kenshin Himura." His expression darkened. "He'll be holding onto your friend until then. Call the police if you wish, little good it'll do you though." She turned to leave.

"When?" demanded Kenshin. "When will this happen?" She smiled coldly at him. "Tell me!"

"You'll just have to wait," she answered. "Till then, Himura."

Without a backward glance she left the park leaving a heavy silence behind her. Kaoru gazed at Kenshin's back not daring to speak. He stood there staring out at the far of sky seemingly oblivious to all around him. She swallowed nervously. "Ken...shin?" she asked after a long time. Her voice, seem to break the trance he was under. A small sob escaped him as he collapsed to his knees, his long red hair hiding his face. "Kenshin!" She rushed forwards kneeling down beside him.

"This one will be alright in a moment." He whispered tears falling down his face. He was shaking violently, Kaoru noticed. The anger was all gone from his eyes. They entranced her for a moment the seemingly deep lavenders hiding all expression from sight.

"I think it's time you told us what's going on Kenshin," Sano stated in a gruff tone.

Kenshin shook his head vigorously. "This one can't," he answered.

"Why not!" yelled Sano.

"It is this ones problem and only his!" stated Kenshin turning to face his friend. Sano's temper got the better of him. He clenched his right hand striking Kenshin across the cheek with his fist. Kenshin had seen it coming but didn't have the will to dodge it.

"Sano!" shouted Kaoru angrily as she rose to her feet. She stood between them glaring at Sano. "How could you do that!"

"It's not only his problem anymore!" snapped Sano glowering down at the red head. "Those bastards have Megumi and don't you think for a second, Kenshin that you're the only one she's friend's with."

"This one will never let anyone else get involved," murmured Kenshin pushing himself to his feet. "That he will not."

"Are you planning on facing the Juppongatanna by yourself? I won't let you do that Kenshin. You're no were good enough to do that, you need our help."

"This one will not except your help."

"Then we'll go ourselves, I'll even go alone if I have to. I'll make them pay for kidnapping Megumi."

"Sano!" snapped Kenshin angrily tears running freely from his deep violet eyes. "Do you see this?" He pulled the hair back from his left cheek, revealing to them the cross-shaped scar. A small gasped escaped Kaoru as she stared at it. "This is what happens when people cross them, this is all that's left of-" His voice broke with emotion his eyes drifting briefly to Kaoru. It was a long moment before he had enough control over his voice to speak again. "This one will deal with Shishio alone, that he will."

Sano started. "Shishio!" He exclaimed. "You've run into the leader of the Juppongatanna before. Was it when you were at Mizuki High? I want answers Kenshin."

The crimson haired teen hesitated staring down at his feet. "Please Kenshin," begged Kaoru. He started looking up at her, their eyes meeting. Her expression was asking for an answer but he could tell if he didn't wish to speak, she wouldn't press him.

He turned away from her gaze. "Very well," He whispered. The words had escaped his mouth without him even realizing. He tossed the stick away watching it clatter against the ground. "Though, not here." Kaoru nodded in agreement. The three began making their way slowly along the sidewalk away from the park. Kenshin gazed up at the setting sun, lost in thought. It was a while before he decided to speak. "This one was... like Sano." He began his violet eyes fixed on the golden sunset. His lavender orbs reflecting the twilight. "He had strong ties to gangs before this one came to school here. He was considered a fearsome fighter with no hint of remorse. That is how this one was at Mizuki High. Believing strongly in his own skills, that he did. Shishio was... a rival wishing to be called the strongest. This one was challenged to a fight and he excepted." Kenshin paused struggling against tears that had appeared in his eyes. They'd reached the school and now stood just outside the grounds. Kenshin watched as Kaoru knelt down unlocking her bike. "This one-"

"Kenshin!" They glanced up to see who had shouted. Hiko ran towards them. "Thank goodn-" He stopped dead when he saw the bloody cut on Kenshin's left arm. His eyes quickly surveyed the crimson haired teen before him. "What happened?" Hiko demanded moving towards them, they all looked away. "Kenshin?" The red head glanced up at Hiko, trying to retreat several steps as the man came towards him. Hiko placed his hands on Kenshin's shoulders preventing the teen from escaping. Hiko didn't miss the wince of pain that Kenshin gave as the large hand clapped down on his right shoulder. "Kenshin tell me what's going on." Hiko ordered forcing the boy to make eye contact.

Kenshin could only hold the man's gaze for a moment. His violet eyes fell to the ground as he answered. "Shishio has Megumi."

Hiko went pale, glancing at Sano and Kaoru who shifted nervously. "Is she a friend of yours?" Hiko asked them

"She's a friend of all of us," answered Kaoru sensing an under current to Hiko's words.

"We have to do something!" shouted Sano angrily. "I won't just sit by while those bastards have Megumi."

"Don't be rash kid," snapped Hiko.

"I'm not going to take this lying down!" Sano retorted. "I have to do something."

"The police can handle this," answered Hiko.

"The police what can they do?"

Hiko regarded the spiky haired teen a moment. "I'm a police officer," he stated.

Sano was stunned for a moment. "What good will you do?"

Hiko was about to retort when he felt a light tug on his arm. He glanced down at Kenshin. The crimson haired boy looked up at him with silent lavender eyes. Hiko released his hold on Kenshin allowing the teen to slip past him towards Sano.

"Shishio is not someone you should mess with Sano, that he most certainly is not." Kenshin warned Sano in a dead serious tone. "He is a cold blooded killer, even the police can't get their hands on him."

"I won't stand by, Kenshin!" shouted Sano.

"And tracking him down to face him yourself would most certainly be foolish, that it is."

"What do you know?" Sano sneered glaring at Kenshin with contempt.

"Sanosuke!" shouted Kaoru. "You've gone to far!"

"It's alright miss Kaoru," interjected Kenshin calmly. "Sano, the Juppongatanna are a group of skilled fighters beyond you're level. They have most likely gathered information on you already, that they have."

"Yah right," laughed Sano.

Kenshin sighed shaking his head sadly. He took a deep breath looking right into Sano's eyes. "Sanosuke Sagara former member of the Sekihoutai, believe it when this one says you are no match for the Juppongatanna."

Sanosuke was stunned for a few seconds. "How'd you know that?" yelled Sano anger flashing in his eyes. "How the hell did you know I was a member of the Sekihoutai?"

"You're bandanna," answered Kenshin quietly. "You're a very easy person to figure out. This one has merely gained this knowledge though observation, the Juppongatanna have gained information on you then…" he trailed off glancing hesitantly at Hiko.

Before Sano could say anything, Hiko spoke up. "I'm going to call the station about this. They'll probably want a statement from you guys as well. We'll go to my place, you guys can call your parents from there." Hiko beckoned for the small group to follow. Sano was hesitant at first to go, but not wanting to be left behind began to stomp after them. They made their way along the sidewalk heading towards the small white house that was Hiko's home. "Hey Kenshin come here a moment." The red head quickened his pace coming up beside Hiko. Kenshin walked along side the older man easily keeping up with his large strides. "How much did you tell them?" Hiko asked in a low voice so they couldn't hear.

"Just some basics," answered Kenshin. "This one can't tell them everything."

"Are you sure about doing that?" asked Hiko with concern. "What about the Sano kid?"

Kenshin shook his head sadly. "It's better to tell them as little as possible, that it is." He turned his head, staring up at the fading light. "This one couldn't say everything… even if he wished."

------------------

Wow, that took me much longer to correct then I excepted. I can't believe how much I changed from the original version! That and the weekend shrunk before disappearing right before my eyes. This due to the fact, I have recently gotten my hands on the wonderful anime called Twelve Kingdoms and have been burning through the episodes like mad. I'm official hooked.

Thanks to Summer Star for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it! It's great hearing that you're enjoying it. It's funny, when I first joined the site my plan was NEVER to do an AU and what do you know! Here I am doing just that! Lol, oh well. I'm very trilled to hear that you like it.

Anyway over shot my deadline just by a little, not much in my opinion. The next chapter probably won't be up till next week since I'm officially drowned this week with school projects, directing a play that I also wrote and I'm going to a giant Fencing tournament! Weee! I think there's going to be something like over 20000 people there. Scary thought… (gulps). With that I'm off on my busy seclude until next week! …hopefully.


	6. Stray Child

It was early Saturday morning by the time the police had finished questioning the teens. Tired out by the days events both Kenshin and Sano had fallen asleep in the living room of Hiko's small home. Kaoru crept into the living room holding two blankets she'd found in the house. She gently placed one over Sano who lay sideways on a chair, his legs hanging over the arm. She giggled softly as he began to snore. She then turned to Kenshin, who was lying fast asleep on the couch. He was curled up on the cushions, his back pressed tightly against the couch's arm for protection. She was careful not to make much noise, figuring him to be a light sleeper. He stirred slightly as she placed the warm blanket on top of him, fearful for a moment that she'd woken him up. But he merely snuggled deeper into the couch pulling the sheet closer. She sighed as she silently left the room making her way down the hall to the kitchen. She poked her head in, surprised to find Hiko sitting at the kitchen table sipping a glass of what Kaoru guessed to be the same stuff he'd served them last time she was here. "You're still awake Kaoru," He commented glancing up at her.

"Yah," she answered entering the room. Hiko beckoned for her to sit down next to him. She excepted the seat, shifting nervously as he studied her. "I…" She hesitated a moment. Hiko took another sip of his drink waiting for her to continue. "I'm worried about everyone." She paused gathering her thoughts. "We don't even know where Megumi is or even if she's… alright." Her hands tightened. "Sano tries to hide it but, he really cares about her. He's about ready to jump into anything head first without looking and Kenshin…"She trailed off, nervously glancing up at Hiko who regarded her back steadily. "He blames himself for what's happening right now."

Hiko nodded his head leaning back in his chair. "Kenshin's been like that for a while now. He's had a tough life, got mixed up with the wrong people at Mizuki High, first crossed paths with Shishio there."

Kaoru swallowed nervously plucking up her courage. "You're not… Kenshin's father." She'd been wondering that for a while now.

Hiko shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. "That's one of the reasons why he's like that. He won't talk about it much, but from what I've been told, his biological parents died when he was really young. He was put into foster care, after that, got jostled around to lots of different people till he was about thirteen. Then he got stuck with this real idiot who didn't pay any attention to what the kid was doing. That's when Kenshin started attending Mizuki High. After his little tangle with Shishio, I got my hands on Kenshin." He took a swig of his cup. "He's a little odd but a good kid." He fell silent, regarding Kaoru as she struggled to speak.

"Hiko," she began slowly. "Why are you telling me this?"

He was silent for a while gazing down at his empty glass. "I think you're a great kid, Kaoru. Not a lot of kids your age would look out for a friend like Kenshin." He smiled kindly at her.

She blushed slightly. "I-I haven't done that much."

He shook his head. "He trusts you, Kaoru. There aren't a lot of people who can say that for him. I think you're a good influence on him."

"If you don't mind me asking… why does… Kenshin always refer to himself as 'this one'?"

"I don't know his exact reasoning behind it," answered Hiko with a shrug. "Right before I got my hands on Kenshin there was an accident of some sort. A fire I've been told. It was a real blow to him, whatever happened. He started saying 'this one' after that."

Kaoru took a deep breath. "I heard him say 'my' in the park."

A look of surprise crossed Hiko's face. Before turning to look at some inner memory as his eyes fell to his glass. Kaoru watched his reaction silently, studying his face as his eyebrows knitted together. A clock struck out the early hour. "You should get some sleep Kaoru." He said in a quiet voice. She nodded rising from her place wishing him a good night before leaving the room. Hiko didn't hear her speak. Lost so deep in thought, worried about what she'd told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke to the sound of a creaking door closing. She opened her eyes blinking a few times before scanning the dark room around her. It took her a moment to remember where she was as she glanced over to see Sano snoring loudly. He lay sprawled out on the chair, his blanket gone having been knocked to the floor sometime during the night. She slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes glancing over at the couch to find it empty, Kenshin was gone. She stood up noticing the front door was open the last few stars of night still visible in the sky. She made her way over pausing just inside the doorframe. Through the glass she could see Kenshin sitting alone on the porch. She reached a hand out to open the door but wavered at the last second, hand hovering just above the latch. She wasn't sure if she wanted to disturb him. He seemed to sense her presence for he turned to look at her a smile on his face. "Morning miss Kaoru," he greeted.

She stepped hesitantly out into the chill predawn air. "Good morning," she replied sitting down next to him. "What're you doing up this early?"

"This one felt like watching the sunrise, that he did," he answered turning to stare out at the sky. His crimson hair was pulled back in a ponytail, like always, but the scar on his cheek wasn't hidden. "It's really beautiful today." Kaoru pulled her eyes away from it, looking up with wonder at the pink glow that had appeared tipping the clouds.

"It is," she breathed, not wanting to break the still morning air. "I'm usually asleep at this time. I don't remember the last time I saw the sunrise." She fell silent, watching the blossoming colours that accompanied the rising sun.The pinks grew in brilliance, turning to a shining copper. The very tip of the sun broke the horizon dispelling the last of the stars from the heavens. A warm breeze brushed past, bird songs caught within its winds.

"Hiko told you a little about this one," Kenshin commented after a while. There was no anger in his voice. "That doesn't…" He trailed off staring at his feet, a note of fear obvious in his voice.

She turned to him a kind smile on her face. "It doesn't change anything, Kenshin. If anything, we're alike you and I. My… biological parents are both dead as well. The only relatives I have are only related to me in law through some complicated way." She paused for a second. "We're really close though, I see them as my family. But," Their eyes met as she finished speaking. "I'm adopted like you."

Kenshin smiled sadly. "You're lucky miss Kaoru, that you are. You've found a family."

"What about Hiko?" asked Kaoru. "Don't you consider him family?"

Kenshin shook his head. "He is merely this one's guardian for a while." His eyes became distant for a moment. "There'll be a time when Hiko… this one will have to wander away, like a Rurouni."

"Don't say that! Hiko isn't like that at all."

"He only looks after this one because it's his job. If this one hadn't been in-" he faltered, falling into silence.

Kaoru immediately sensed his discomfort. "You don't have to say if you don't want to Kenshin."

He opened his mouth to say something but his voice caught. His violet eyes shifting briefly to the dawn sky. "Sorry." He apologized quickly rising to his feet. A desperate need to get away, bubbled up in his chest. "This one should have never laid his troubles on you." He reached for the door to escape into safety. He felt a gentle pair of hands grasp hold of his left wrist. He stopped, standing there gazing through the glass into the house. It was a great effort for him to turn to look at her. Her deep sapphire eyes pleading with him, her delicate face framed in bright morning dawn. She's so beautiful, thought Kenshin, before he could push the feeling from his mind. His eyes fell away from her.

"Please," she asked softly. "Don't go." He started, looking at her with surprise, a small reflection wonder in his eyes. "I meant what I said. If you don't want to tell me, I won't force you." Their eyes met, empty lavenders meeting gentle azure. "I'm here for you, Kenshin. Don't forget that." She released his hand then smiled. "It's going to be a pretty day," she commented, a breeze picking up, dancing through her silky raven hair.

He sifted unsure of what to do. He glanced at the door, freedom, and an escape. His eyes then fell to Kaoru. Her gentle gaze waiting calmly for an answer. He was being offered another choice. No, he thought, his heart went cold, a small gasp escaping his throat. "I'm sorry." He turned, hiding below his fiery hair as he pulled the door open, retreating away from her.

The door hissed shut behind him, leaving Kaoru sitting alone on the wooden porch. Her back was turned towards the door, gazing sadly at the heavens. "You don't have to be." She answered to the air. Her head slumped forwards as she placed a hand against her temple. "You don't have to be."

--------------------------------

Hey guys! Another chapter has been posted yay! I was having soo much trouble with this one, trying to decide where to break it. This looked like the best place, so there you are. Chapter 6 in all it's short glory. The next chapter is going to be a lot longer, ugh… all the correcting I have to do.

If you hadn't guessed it I'm back from my fencing tournament, with a nice bronze metal from the team matches. Whao I kicked butt! Came home sporting several swore muscles and large bruises but had a blast all the same. That was my great adventure of the week.

Big thanks to midnite cherry blossomz, you're going to have to keep reading to find out the answer to your questions. Since you guys have been enjoying reading my fic it really helps inspire me to update quicker. So another warm thanks for the reviews and I'll be back soon with the next chapter!


	7. Day Dream

Sano woke with a snort as he fell in a heap on the floor. "Hey!" he shouted sitting up, glowering up at Hiko. The man held the tiltedchair Sano had been sleep in with an evil grin. "What the hell was that for?"

"Watch your tone buster," warned Hiko placing the chair back on the ground. "I'd thought I'd do everyone a favour, you snore louder then a fire truck."

"I do not!" yelled Sano a slight look of embarrassment on his face.

"You do, Sano," confirmed Kaoru appearing from behind Hiko. "Now come on, breakfast is ready."

Sano grumbled nastily as he pushed himself up off the carpet. He followed Hiko and Kaoru into the small kitchen. Kenshin glanced up at them, a large grin on his face as he finished flipping that last pancake. Sano's jaw dropped as he spotted the stack beside the stove. "You made these?" He asked with surprise.

"Of course he did," retorted Hiko. "He cooks way better then me."

"That's not something to be proud of," Sano shot back.

"Would you prefer to try my cooking then?" Hiko questioned in a deadly serious tone.

"You don't want to do that Sano," warned Kenshin. "That you most certainly do not."

"Sounds like you and the little missy would get along quite well, Hiko," grinned Sano evilly.

"What was that?" growled Kaoru glaring at Sano.

He swallowed nervously retreating to the far side of the kitchen table. "Pancakes will be fine," answered Sano, nervously glancing at her. Kaoru scowled at him, seating herself on the opposite side to him. Hiko sat down between them. Kenshin shook his head, placing the plate of pancakes down in the center of the table. He barely had time to pull his hands back as both Hiko and Sano launched themselves at the pile. The two began to duke it out for the first pancake. Kenshin sighed sadly as he sat down in the last spot of the four-sided table. Neither Sano nor Hiko noticed Kaoru's fork suddenly dart forwards snagging the first one.

She took a bit of hers. "This is delicious," she exclaimed.

"Hey!" shouted both Hiko and Sano noticing she'd gotten one. She spat her tongue out at them, a large grin on her face. "You'll have to teach me how to make them, Kenshin."

"It isn't hard," Kenshin answered snatching one for himself. "You just have to know when to flip them, that you do."

Sano grinned malevolently. "Then you haven't got a prayer Kaoru."

She glowered, "You'll regret that Sano."

"Oh really how?" He asked with no fear what so ever.

She tried to take a swipe at him but couldn't reach him. A victorious grin spread on his face as he rested his elbows on the far side of the table. She grumbled angrily for a moment until an idea suddenly came to her. She gave the table a shove, the legs screeching across the floor. The edge checked into Sano's side knocking the air out of him. Sano gasped grabbing his side, nearly toppling out of his chair.

"Mercy," he wheezed. Kaoru cheered triumphantly.

Hiko shook his head. "Never comment on a women's cooking, I always say," he took another bite of his pancake.

"Oro," agreed Kenshin. The phone suddenly began to ring.

Hiko rose to his feet answering it. "Hello?" he asked. "Yes…. now? …. Alright… yes, I'll be right over." He hung the phone up, turning to the three teens that were watching him intently. "They think they've got a lead on Megumi." He informed them. "They need me down there. I'll be gone for a while. Try not to wreak the place or do anything stupid." His eyes falling onto Sano.

"What are you looking at me for?" he snapped. "She's the most dangerous one here!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kaoru.

"Hey!" she yelled, causing Sano to wince.

"I'll be back hopefully by noon," Hiko gave a final wave before walking out of the kitchen. They heard him closed the door as he left the house, leaving them completely alone.

The clock ticked loudly filling the air. "Now what?" asked Kaoru pushing her plate away, breaking the unsettling silence that had fallen over them.

"We wait," answered Kenshin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time seemed to pass by slowly as they sat around the living room waiting for Hiko. The house was completely still around them as if it were holding it's breath. Kaoru lay slumped over the couch staring blankly at the ceiling. Kenshin sat quietly in a chair watching as Sano paced back and forth across the room.

"Any idea what time it is?" Sano asked as he turned marching across the room.

"I think we just passed eternity," answered Kaoru, stifling a yawn.

There was a click as the clock in Hiko's room struck out the time. Sano paused in his pacing counting out the strikes, eleven thirty. "What's taking him so long!" growled Sano cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to go crazy here!"

"I think you already have," Kaoru pointed out, not moving from where she sat.

"I can't stand just waiting here," he exclaimed. "I should be out there looking for one of those creeps, beating the crap out of them until they tell me where Megumi is."

"You don't even know where they hang out," pointed out Kaoru. "And Hiko said not to do anything stupid." Kenshin shifted uneasily in his chair.

Sano caught the movement glaring at the redhead. "You know where they hang out."

"What?" exclaimed Kenshin taken aback.

"You fought with their leader, where was that?"

"This one… doesn't remember," whispered Kenshin looking at the ground.

"Where are they?" Sano demanded advancing.

"This one doesn't know!"

"Kenshin!" shouted Sano, anger flashing in his eyes. Kenshin cringed, pulling away.

"Sano stop!" yelled Kaoru rising to her feet. "Stop it! Don't you dare take your anger out on Kenshin. If he says he doesn't, then he doesn't. Back off!" She glared at him with her fierce eyes. Sano stepped away, a shocked look on his face.

"This one doesn't remember what happened," Kenshin whispered. His head was bent forwards hidden behind a wall of fiery hair. His voice went lower as he continued. "There was fire all around me, that's all I recall. The glowing flames and the smell of burning flesh." Sano could only stand there silently, unsure of how to react.

A long moment passed. "Kenshin?" asked Kaoru quietly looking at him.

His head shot up suddenly, scaring them. He blinked a few times as if waking from a bad dream. Kaoru studied his expressionless face. "This one needs some air." He quickly rose from his chair walked out onto the front porch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiko slowly made his way up the stone walkway towards the front door. He was lost in deep thought as he reached the steps. He looked up, only half surprised to see Kenshin waiting there. The teen had always had this uncanny knack of knowing if Hiko was located near by. But what really impressed the raven haired man was the way Kenshin could vanish without a trace, only to appear out of nowhere when he was called.

"Hey Kenshin," Hiko greeted him as he came up the steps. "How are your injuries?" He'd forgotten to ask that morning and felt quite guilty about it. Kenshin was never the type to give any hint or expression that he was hurt, which exasperated Hiko to no end.

"Healing," He answered curtly, never being one to complain about pain.

Hiko raised an eyebrow, usually Kenshin would have changed the subject. Something was up. "What's going on?" Hiko questioned.

Kenshin hesitated, tapping his bare foot against the wooden porch. "It's nothing, that it is," he lied.

"Kenshin."

"Sano just-" BOOM! Kenshin jumped. "Oro!" he squeaked. It sounded as if the explosion had come from inside.

Hiko ran past the startled teen into the house. He turned into the hall; he could see smoke curling out from the kitchen. He came to a dead stop in the doorway. The room was filled with a thick haze, making it all but impossible to see. "What is going on here?" he demanded, choking slightly as he waved the fumes from his face.

He could just make out Kaoru and Sano on the far side of the room. "His fault," shouted Kaoru upon realizing Hiko was in the room. She pointed an accusing finger at Sano. "He did it."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Sano. "You're the idiot that put that in the microwave!"

"You're the one who set it too high, you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You, if you can't figure it out, dummy."

"Moron!" he retorted.

"Rooster head!" she shouted, then instantly regretted it. A dead silence fell between them. Sano looked away. "Sorry…"

Hiko had, in the meantime, cranked open a window allowing the smoke to dispel. He walked over to his microwave, inspecting the damage. "Kenshin's going to have a fit," he muttered to himself. He shook his head sadly, glancing at the two teens standing guiltily behind him. "I'm going to open a few more windows around here to let some air in," Hiko told them. "Go wait outside on the porch with Kenshin."

Kaoru nodded her head leaving the room, Sano reluctantly following after her. She pushed the front door open a frown coming onto her face. "I thought Hiko said Kenshin was out here."

Sano gave a shrug. "Who knows." He sat down on the steps. Kaoru hopped out onto the yard plunking down with a large smile on her face. She tugged on the grass blades waiting for Hiko to show up. It wasn't long before he appeared glancing around.

"Where's Kenshin?" he asked as he sat down beside Sano.

"Great," grumbled Sano. "Now we're waiting on him."

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Kenshin!" she yelled, startling birds in the near by trees.

A moment later he appeared from behind the side of the house a smile that didn't reach his eyes, on his face. He sat down the grass beside Kaoru. "Sorry about that," he apologized. He could feel Kaoru's eyes gazing at him but didn't dare look at her.

"There you are, I was wondering where you'd slithered off to this time," Hiko commented. Kenshin stared silently down at the lawn before him, lost in his own thoughts. "I can't say entirely what's going on, but a large chunk of the Oniwaban has been arrested. We're questioning them now for information."

"What about Megumi?" asked Sano hopefully.

Hiko shook his head sadly. "Nothing yet." Sano felt his heart plummet. "But it's a step. Now that we've got the Oniwaban there's a chance we can catch the Juppongatanna as well. Those two groups work with each other, someone's going to squeal."

"Shishio is to smart for that. There's no way you'll get them to talk, that you won't." Kenshin replied shaking his head.

"How do you know?" barked Sano, feeling the last shred of hope being yanked away.

"This one… knows how Shishio's mind works," answered Kenshin quietly, hands tightening into fists. Sano regarded his friend a moment not saying anything.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone who'll talk," Hiko told them, Kenshin wasn't convinced. Kaoru sighed gazing at her watch; it was almost noon. "Will you two be hanging around for lunch?" asked Hiko as he stood up, stretching.

"No," answered Sano getting up. "I've hung around here long enough. I'll see you guys on Monday then, bye." He gave a wave with his hand, wandered off.

"I should go as well," Kaoru said standing up. She bowed as she spoke. "Thank you for letting me stay the night, Mr. Hiko." She smiled turning to Kenshin. "And thank you Kenshin for the wonderful breakfast. " She bowed again.

"N-no problem," he stammered with embarrassment. "You don't have to bow to this one miss Kaoru, that you don't."

She gave a light laugh. "You know what? My Kendo tournament's on Monday." A grin appeared on her face. "And you promised to be there."

Kenshin nodded his head, his face expressionless. "This one will be there, that he will."

"See you then!" she exclaimed waving a hand as she turned heading down the driveway towards her bike.

"Kaoru, hold on a moment," called Hiko running up towards her. He glanced over his shoulder at Kenshin. The redhead sensing that they didn't want him to hear, walked into the house. "Did something happen? Kenshin's acting a little off."

Kaoru looked away her hands gripping her bike. "You didn't seem pleased last night when I mention Kenshin had referred to himself as 'me' instead of this one. I'd think that it shows he's recovering."

"Hardly," replied Hiko seriously. He then added with a sigh, "I wish it were though."

"I don't know him as well as you do." She continued looking him in the face. "I'm not asking you tell me why it has you so scared." Hiko was surprised that she could read his face so well. "I'm worried about him. I know I haven't been friends with him very long but…" She trailed off, searching for the right words. Clouds slipped over head, blocking out the sun. The wind stopped, the world around them falling into a hush. "Sano asked… where Kenshin fought the leader of the Juppongatanna. He got… this really distant look on his face and he slipped into saying 'I'."

"Kaoru, in my experience it's bad news if you hear him say that. I know it must sound strange, but it is. If he does… please, keep an eye on him. Don't let him wander off on his own."

Kaoru nodded her head, not quite understanding. "Alright, I will." Hiko was silent, watching the clouds pass. Sunshine broke free of the steel-grey barrier, defining clear shadows across the ground. A warm breeze picked up brushing through the tree branches, shifting the leaves. "I should go," she gave a final nod before hopping onto her bike, and rode off.

Hiko watched her go before turning and heading back into his house. "Hey Kenshin," he called turning the corner to the small hallway. The redhead stood staring in horror at the kitchen. "Oh boy."

"This one's… kitchen," stammered Kenshin gazing in shock at the strange substance that covered the walls. His head slumped forwards. "Oro…"

Hiko patted the teen gently on the shoulder. Kenshin winced at the contact. "Sorry," muttered Hiko, realizing it was Kenshin's hurt shoulder. "Tell you what, I'll clean up this mess for you."

"Why?" asked Kenshin suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to keep my own home clean?" asked Hiko innocently.

"Yes," stated Kenshin bluntly.

"I haven't had lunch yet," answered Hiko with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Knew it." Kenshin shook his head. "Alright, but this one expects his kitchen to be spotless, that he does." He pulled out a frying pan.

It took Kenshin only a few minutes to prepare lunch. While, to Hiko's dismay, he discovered how hard it was to remove the sticky substance that had attached itself to the walls. It was well past midnight by the time he'd finished. Kenshin had long since gone to bed. Hiko sighed as he flopped down at the table relaxing for the first time that evening. He stared silently at the glass of sake before him. He'd hoped that, Kenshin would speak up about what was troubling him. Hiko had noticed something was bothering the teen deeply but Kenshin had kept his mouth shut, lost deep in thought. Hiko closed his tired eyes for a moment listening to the sounds of the quite house. Creak, sang out one of the wooden floorboards. His dark eyes popped opened a frown forming on his face. "Kenshin, is that you?" He called. Kenshin walked passed the kitchen doorway. He was swaying slightly, his eyes seeming unfocused gazing at something before him. "Oh no," Hiko breathed. He was on his feet in seconds. He tried to grab hold of the teen but Kenshin with fluid quickness slipped from the man's grasp.

"I… need to do this," murmured Kenshin in an icy voice. "You know this as well as me, this can't be left alone any longer."

"Kenshin," Hiko nearly shouted trying to get the redheads attention. Hiko made another lunged at Kenshin managing to catch the teen's left wrist. "Kenshin wake up!"

"Let go of me, I won't let you stop me," Kenshin growled striking out with his free hand at Hiko, aiming for the man's nose. Hiko only just managed to grab hold of the hand before it made contact.

"Kenshin wake up!" snapped Hiko grabbing the boy by the shoulders. Hiko squeezed the wound on Kenshin's left shoulder harder than he meant to. The redhead started, his large lavender eyes sifting wildly in confusion. His gaze, finally falling onto Hiko. "You were sleep walking again," Hiko informed, releasing his grip.

Kenshin quickly pulled away, gaze glued to the ground. "Sorry," he said.

Hiko sighed inwardly. "It's alright, no harm done." This had become a scripted conversation that they went through every time. Next followed the awkward silence before Hiko asked, "you wanna talk about it?" which was instantly followed by Kenshin shaking his head.

"Night," he answered retreating to his room.

"Good night then," called Hiko as the redhead disappeared behind his shut door.

Kenshin sighed as he stood just behind the door in the dark of his bedroom. He quietly listened through the door as Hiko wandered back into the kitchen. Kenshin shook his head pulling away. He made his way across the room navigating easily to the window on the far side. He sat down pulling the blinds away so he could see the night sky. The stars gleamed down brightly, the crescent moon casting pale light onto his bedroom floor. He silently tried to recall the dream but like always, most had faded from his mind. "It's that one memory again," he thought. "When Shishio challenged this one… no, that's not true, when he challenged… Battosai. Why can't this one remember what happened? It was late fall at the time… as this one made his way to where Shishio waited… then this one…" A frown formed on his face as his mind drew a complete blank. He raised a hand against the glass tracing the constellations together with a finger. "It doesn't matter now, it's all in the past." His let his hand fall away from the window. "But the past has a way of catching up, Soujiro's visit is proof of that." Kenshin closed his eyes pulling the memory up from earlier.

_There'd been a loud BANG from the house and Hiko had run to investigate. Kenshin had been about to follow when he felt it, a single pair of eyes watching him. "Who's there?" he demanded narrowing his gaze. He whirled around to face the yard. There came no to answer to his question. He slowly made his way down the steps around the side of the house. He was just about to the corner of the backyard when he felt the presence behind him._

_"Hi there," greeted a beyond cheerful voice. Kenshin froze for a half second, trying to understand how the intruder got behind him. He twisted around to see a boy a few years younger then himself watching him with a large smile._

_"Who are you?" demanded Kenshin._

_"That's not a very nice greeting, Mr Himura," laughed the boy._

_Kenshin felt his muscles tense, his body going cold. He struggled to keep it from showing on his face. "Are you one of Shishio's underlings?" he asked._

_"I wouldn't exactly say that," answered the boy the smile still plastered on his face. "But yah, I guess. I'm Soujiro Seta, it's finally a pleasure to meet you, Mr Himura the Battosai." Kenshin felt his eye twitch slightly. "I've heard so much about you from Lord Shishio, frankly I thought you'd be tougher." Before Kenshin could react Soujiro was beside him a knife placed against his throat. "You've clearly become weak Mr Himura." The child whispered in Kenshin's ear._

_The redhead pulled away, jumping back several feet to put distance between them. A jolt of pain ran up from his right knee, but he ignored it, focusing his attention on the boy before him. His heart pounded in his throat. "Couldn't even read his movement," thought Kenshin._

_Soujiro laughed heartily, twiddling the knife playfully between his fingers. "Don't worry I'm not here to kill you. Lord Shishio pacifically ordered me not to. I'll have to put that pleasure for a later date." He grinned childishly._

_"Tell this one what your business here is," growled Kenshin._

_"An exchange must be made for Megumi's return." Kenshin felt his blood go cold._

_"Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru suddenly from the front yard, startling the redhead. He broke eye contact with Soujiro and when he looked back the boy was gone._

Kenshin opened his eyes staring out at the dark lawn that stretched out before him. His fingers ran nervously over his throat. "Soujiro was just toying," he thought. "That meeting was nothing more then Shishio showing this one he is no match for them." His hand tightened slightly on his neck, feeling the pulsethat beat within him. "And he's right, this one would be dead if Shishio hadn't ordered that boy not to harm this one. How… much more time does this one even have?" He stared up at the black sky. "Perhaps excepting death wouldn't b-" A sudden jolt went through his system at that thought, his heart pounding wildly.

_"Promise me."_

"What?" he whispered.

_"Please, just this one thing."_

"I… don't understand."

_"Promise me that you'll-"_

His eyes snapped open as he sat bolt up right. He was lying under his window, early afternoon sun pouring in. He'd fallen asleep without even realizing it.

-----------------------------

In celebration of 10 reviews, I give you chapter 7 that's 10 pages… that is according to my computer. I've gone through this chapter sooo many times trying to get the mistakes out, hopefully I got them all.

Thank you summerstar for the review; I was always told write what you know and since I know my sword fighting, the up coming chapters are going to be great! (Grins)


	8. Vengeful Storm

"Where was Kenshin?" That was the only thought in her mind. Her eyes were shut tight, as the cement below her seemed to spin sickeningly. She was struggling to concentrate but the pain that throbbed through her made it all but impossible. Her head hurt so much. She became dimly aware that someone close by had called her name. She felt the person lift her hand, holding it tightly in their own. "Ken…shin?" she wondered through a fog of pain. She struggled to open her eyes to see who it was. The world began to spin again. She resisted the urge to slam her eyes shut, staring up at the face above her. It took a moment for her to register who it was. Her heart plummeted. Her sapphire eyes welled up with tears as her friend watched her with concern. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear it over the roar in her ears. "Ken..sh…..in…" she whispered, silver tears rolling down her cheeks. Sano squeezed her hand trying to reassure her. He looked over his shoulder, up into the milling crowd that flowed around them. A frown formed on his face. Kenshin had been standing behind him a few seconds ago, but had completely vanished.

"Kenshin!" he yelled. "Where is he." He gritted his teeth looking down at Kaoru; her eyes were shut again. "Where the hell are the medics!" he bellowed in frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him gently away as a team of medics descended on Kaoru. Sano quickly stepped back giving them room to work. "Where the hell is that redheaded idiot," he thought, gritting his teeth. "Don't worry Kaoru, I'll find him for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark grey blue clouds hung ominously over Soujiro as he stood casually behind the school. He leaned against the wall a smile playing on his face, as he waited. A crack of thunder echoed in the distance, warning of the coming storm. His gaze fell down to the wooden sword he held. "Not as good as a real sword but good enough to serve its purpose," he thought. A flash of lightening illuminated the sky revealing a single figure moving slowly towards him. "Mr Himura, I'm so glad you decided to come," he greeted with a large grin.

Kenshin stopped a few feet away, his hands gripping a bokken tightly. "How dare you hurt Kaoru," he growled. "I'll make you pay."

"I know," laughed Soujiro. "That's the point, it was the only way I could get your real attention. Although, I wasn't expecting this much of a reaction." He raised the bokken before him. "I can't wait to see how good you are, mr Himura." He lunged forwards towards Kenshin who'd raised his sword ready for the attack. Kenshin parried the wooden blade before taking a downward swing at Soujiro. The young boy easily danced out of the way as he brought his bokken into Kenshin's side before retreating several steps. Kenshin winced, gripping his side. "Not bad, not bad at all," Soujiro commented. "You're rusty though." Kenshin glared angrily at him with gold mixed violet eyes. Soujiro's smile grew. "Lord Shishio will be very pleased to hear about this."

"I won't allow you to live long enough to tell him," spat Kenshin, diving forwards blindly at Soujiro. The redhead felt a twinge of pain in his right knee but refused to acknowledge it.

"Temper, temper," mocked Soujiro easily ducking under Kenshin's sword dodging each wild attack with great ease.

"Shut up," yelled Kenshin, taking a sideswipe at Soujiro. The boy laughed shoving the point of the sword into the other's stomach. Kenshin's knees buckled, making him crash into the ground. He clutched his stomach, struggling to breathe amidst heaving coughs. His wooden sword fell a few feet away.

Soujiro stepped forwards, towering over the redhead. He grabbed hold of Kenshin's right arm squeezing the wound there tightly. "You're weak Mr Himura," Soujiro informed the redhead as he cried out in pain. "Lord Shishio will have no trouble defeating you." A vicious smile spread on Soujiro's face.

"Why can't any of you leave me alone," gasped Kenshin through gritted teeth. "I've left that world for good."

"You forget mr Himura," answered Soujiro. "You're still alive." Kenshin eyes widened as he stared up at Soujiro. The redhead felt as if his entire body had gone cold, the only thing he could feel was the throbbing pain surging through him. Lightening flashed over head, immediately followed by a boom. Rain began to pour down, soaking the ground around them, going unnoticed by the two boys. "Your name must be dragged through the mud Battosai."

"I'm not the Battosai anymore," Kenshin found himself saying, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. His gold flecked eyes staring at Soujiro.

"Your eyes say otherwise mr Himura." Kenshin's face darkened, in a quick motion he'd grabbed hold of his bokken. He brought it, in a fast swing, at Soujiro's hand forcing him to release Kenshin. The younger boy jumped back, wanting to put distance between them. Only to find Kenshin charging forwards, taking Soujiro off guard. The brunette raised his sword, just in time to block the blow the teen had aimed for his head.

In an instant Kenshin's wooden blade was gone, coming up at Soujiro's side. A smile twisted onto the child's face as he caught Kenshin's bokken in his hand. He then struck out with his own wooden sword. Kenshin released his weapon as he tried to jump backwards, out of the way. The tip of the sword smacked into his nose and scraped along his right cheek. He slid backwards in the mud, stopping in a slight crouch. Soujiro smirked, throwing Kenshin's bokken away. They glared at each other, not daring to break eye contact, waiting for the other to make a move. Even the rain that poured down fell deaf on their ears.

Kenshin cautiously raised a hand to touch his face. His fingers came back with a wet, crimson fluid. His eyes went wide, a shudder running through his whole body. His gaze was glued to his hand, to the blood on his fingers, his blood. His breath caught in his throat, heart pounding wildly, eyes flickering in colour. Soujiro felt a twinge of fear as he watched. The once deep lavender had been devoured by a cold amber. Soujiro shivered as the orbs of pure glinting gold turned onto him.

"Battosai." He whispered. Before he could react Kenshin had closed the distance between them, punching the child in the face. Before Soujiro had a chance to recover the redhead was barreling down on him quicker then before, fists raised. The younger jumped to the left trying to get away, only to be clotheslined by Kenshin's left arm. Soujiro saw his chance as he fell, kicking out at Kenshin's right knee. The knee buckled, causing Kenshin to tumble to the ground. He gritted his teeth, glaring silently at Soujiro. Neither had to look to know that Kenshin couldn't put any weight on his leg, Soujiro had the upper hand. "This was very interesting meeting, mr Himura. I hope we have a chance to fight again soon." Soujiro smiled as he rose to his feet. He turned, began walking away. Rain crashed down from the black heavens, he paused gazing out at the storm. "You're time is limited mr Himura. The exchange will be very soon." Without a backward glance he jumped the fence surrounding the school disappearing from sight. Kenshin's head slumped forwards his crimson hair hiding his face from sight.

_"Will you promise?"_

His eyes were shut tight, desperate to expel the tears there. "No," he whispered, rain crashing down against him, drumming on his pounding head. "No I… this one can't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenshin!" shouted a worried voice. He could hear someone approaching, but didn't move. Sluggishly, he wondered how long he'd been sitting there. It was still raining, but he couldn't feel it against his numb skin. "What the hell are you doing?" demanded the voice. He slowly opened his lavender eyes, looking ever so slowly to see who'd spoken. Sano was kneeling beside him, a look of concern on his face.

"Sano…" was all Kenshin said before his eyes fell to the ground.

Sano spotted the trail of blood flowing from Kenshin's nose. "What happened?" Sano demanded, scared how his friend was acting. Kenshin didn't respond his glazed eyes staring at nothing. "Kenshin look at me." He took hold of his friend's shoulders, shaking them slightly. He jarred the wound on Kenshin's shoulder, but got no response. "What's going on? Kaoru's in there hurt, asking where you are." He could feel Kenshin tense ever so slightly below his hands. "A kid dressed in blue with a creepy smile shows up for the tournament, you take Kaoru aside before she faces him, then she's… what's going on Kenshin? I don't like being left in the dark."

"It's this one's fault," whispered Kenshin to himself. "If only… if only…" he repeated the words a few more times before falling into silence.

Sano stood up, pulling Kenshin to his feet. The teen hung loosely in his arms. Sano felt concern build up inside himself. "Kaoru's waiting for us, come on," he urged. He took a step forwards and Kenshin followed, limping badly on his right leg. Pulling one of Kenshin's arms over his shoulder, Sano took the weight off his friend's leg. He nearly tripped over the bokken that lay discarded on the ground. He stared down at it for a moment, not saying anything, but his gaze fell onto Kenshin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lightening flashed in the black clouds that hung ominously in the heavens, a startling contrast against the bright fluorescent lights that glared off the wall of the small white hospital room. Kenshin sat quietly staring blankly out the window. The only sound was of the constant rain pelting the glass. Sano sat beside Kaoru's bed, with his back slightly turned to Kenshin. The brown haired teen watched her chest slowly rise and fall, a calm expression on her pale face.

"When are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Sano after a while. He didn't expect an answer to his question. He only wanted to break the silence that was trying to smother the room.

"This one needs more time," answered Kenshin, studying his reflection, gazing into his own deep, lavender eyes. "It's… too hard to say…" he trailed back into silence.

"What is?" Sano asked, pouncing on potential conversation. He glanced over at Kenshin. The redhead didn't respond, his gaze fixed on the window before him. Sano sighed, turning back to Kaoru. "She's worried about you, you know. Ever since Saito asked you to stay after class." He paused, hoping what he said was sinking into Kenshin's mind. "I don't know what's going on with you Kenshin. But I won't let you handle it on your own; you've got that? I'm your friend, and so is Kaoru, I don't care that you went to Mizuki High or even what your connection to the Juppongatanna is." He stopped, staring down at Kaoru, at the bandage wrapped tightly around her head. "Everything that's happened, Megumi's kidnapping, Kaoru's injury, and you, you all have to do with this." His hands tightened. "They'll pay, the Juppongatanna have to pay for everything they've done." A determined look came into his eyes. Kenshin shifted his gaze ever so slightly, studying Sano in the reflection of the glass. "When… the Sekihoutai- the group I was in before I became Zanza- when they were still around, we were allied with the Juppongatanna, way before Shishio had control of it. Everything was fine until… for some reason, they betrayed us. They… killed a lot of the members that day… my brother Souzou was one of them. Katsu and me were lucky just to get away with our lives." He paused, shaking away old memories. "That rottenness has just gotten worse over time. I won't over look what they've done anymore. They have to pay, for everything. I'll make them pay!"

"Where does it stop?" asked Kenshin his voice low. His eyes staring into a painful time. "One act leads to another, strung together by a single word." He turned to look at Sano, a flicker of emotion that Sano couldn't identify visible in Kenshin's lavender eyes. "Revenge." A shiver ran down Sano's spine, it wasn't so much the word Kenshin had said that caused it, but the tone. He knew, understood, what the word meant.

-------------------------------

Big thanks to Midnite cherry blossomz, summer star and to new reviewer Stella-neko for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. My last chapter was my attempt a humour so I'm glad you like it, summer star. You guys are going to love the next couple of chapters. I'm sooo excited about them! I must get them corrected and posted soon. (Determined fire burns in Alatus's eyes.)

I have to say, for this chapter it was one of the easiest to come up with a title for. You wouldn't believe how much work I put into thinking up titles for all my wonderful chapters and lucky for me this one was a snap to come up with.

Ooh, remember waaaaay back in chapter 2 when I mentioned my computer chewed up story data? Well at the time it had eaten the data all the way up to here. This was the end of all the retyping I had to do. Computers just don't seem to like me…

Anyway now, onto correcting the next chapter! Till then!


	9. Bandaged Wound

BANG! The door of the small hospital room swung open, admitting a raven hair boy with tanned skin. "Kaoru!" He exclaimed racing to her side.

Sano woke with a start at the sudden noise, nearly falling off his chair. He glanced slightly dazed around the room, spotting the child on the far side of the bed. "Yahiko keep your voice down. This is a hospital for crying out loud."

"How do expect me to react when I find out my sister's been hurt," snapped Yahiko but lowered his voice. He took a shaky breath trying to tame his temper. He glanced down at her again. "How's she doing?" Sano gave a shrug from where he sat on the far side of the bed.

"She has a few minor injuries. The main thing the doctors are worried about is the concussion she received, that they are." Kenshin informed them. Yahiko jumped a few feet in the air, not noticing the redhead sitting in the corner till then.

"Who are you?" demanded Yahiko staring at Kenshin. The fiery haired teen didn't respond.

"Relax Yahiko," sighed Sano. "This is Kenshin, he transferred to our school just last week. He's friends with me and Kaoru."

Yahiko studied the redhead suspiciously for a moment. Kenshin stared vacantly out the window, seemingly oblivious. Yahiko let out a huff as he turned his attention back to Sano. "How'd this happen?"

"Well," began Sano. "She was fighting this guy in the tournament, with a really creepy smile. He pulled an illegal move on her; I didn't catch what he did. Next thing I know, Jou-chan smacked her head against the floor because of him."

"What'd they do with the bastard," growled Yahiko eyes flashing with rage.

Sano shook his head sadly. "Everyone was too busy making sure she was taken care of. He disappeared somewhere, no one could find him." His eyes flickered over to Kenshin for a second. "His coach will make sure the guy gets suspended." Sano was sure he saw tension build in Kenshin's shoulders.

Yahiko growled, his hands turning into fists. "I wish I could have taken a shot at him. I'd have taught him not mess with Kaoru."

"You guys… are so noisy," muttered a voice. It took them a moment to realize where the voice was coming from. Sano and Yahiko turned, faces brightening as they looked towards Kaoru. Her deep sapphire eyes regarded them calmly. Kenshin turned away, to ashamed to look at her.

"Kaoru!" they exclaimed together.

She gave a tiny smile. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sano happy to see her awake.

"Head hurts a bit," she answered truthfully. She gazed around the room spotting Kenshin trying to conceal himself in the corner, eyes hidden from sight. "I'm sorry Kenshin," she apologized, sitting up slowly. "I should have listened to you."

There was a dead silence in the room as all eyes turned onto the redhead. "What are you talking about?" asked Yahiko anger edging into his voice.

Kaoru hesitated, glancing up at Kenshin for help but he wouldn't look at her. "He warned me not to go against that kid, asked me to forfeit the match." She answered quietly.

"Y-you knew that kid would do this?" asked Sano. All of them waited for an answer. The still air seemed to press down around them, trying to choke the response out of Kenshin. He couldn't answer, let alone bring himself to look at them. He sat there, his mind wheeling while his face remained a calm mask.

"Tell us what you know!" demanded Yahiko, advancing. Kenshin didn't move. Yahiko's temper got the better of him and he grabbed hold of Kenshin's ponytail. The child yanked the teen's head back, forcing the other to look at him. Kenshin's expression didn't change as he gazed up into Yahiko's blazing eyes.

"Yahiko!" cried Kaoru. "Let Kenshin go!"

Yahiko ignored her. "How can you be so calm?" he demanded from Kenshin. "Kaoru's hurt because of you." A flicker of guilt flashed through Kenshin's eyes.

"It isn't his fault," snapped Kaoru. "I was careless, I didn't listen to his warning. He told me that the kid was dangerous but… I wanted to show-" she stopped abruptly, biting her lip.

"Yahiko," warned Sano rising to his feet. "Let him go." Yahiko gave a final glare at Kenshin and released the crimson hair, taking several steps back. "Won't you tell us what's going on Kenshin?" Sano asked seriously.

"This one… w-will not let anyone get involved," whispered Kenshin.

"Please Kenshin," asked Kaoru. "This isn't just your problem anymore."

He hesitated, glancing at the door that stood open. Yahiko immediately closed it, thinking the redhead was going to bolt. Kenshin sighed, closing his deep lavender eyes.

"This one only asks that you don't press him for details if he does not wish to give." He turned slowly in his chair so he could face them. But made sure he didn't meet their gaze as he spoke. "The boy… who fought with Kaoru works for the Juppongatanna, that he does. As you know this one was at Mizuki High what he didn't say was…" He faltered struggling to say something that wouldn't come out. He shook his head, eyes drifting quickly over the three faces, lingering on Kaoru for a second longer. "This one has fought with Shishio once before. That battle is a lost memory though. This one only knows that no victor was clearly decided."

"How?" snapped Yahiko

"Both of us are alive," came Kenshin's hollow answer. The air seemed to go cold in the room then. Kaoru shivered pulling the bed sheets closer. "This one can only remember the feeling of an over powering anger and fire everywhere." She studied his violet eyes for any expression but found none. He was looking into a world of memories that only he could see. He blinked, coming back to the present as he brushed the muddled memory away. "Shishio wishes to finish the score."

"But," began Sano. "That girl in the park-"

"Who?" asked Yahiko confused.

"When Megumi was kidnapped," Kaoru told her brother. "There was a girl there who said Shishio wished to settle the score, but not with you." She looked up at Kenshin with confusion.

"She meant this one, but not as he is now," Kenshin answered tightly.

"I don't follow," Sano said bluntly.

Kenshin was quiet for a moment, thinking on how to explain it. "It is like he wishes to challenge Zanza, not Sanosuke Sagara."

There was a long silence, no one dared to speak. "What was your gang name?" Kenshin looked up at Sano who'd spoken. There was a deadly serious look on his face.

The redhead sifted slightly. "Shinta," he replied softly.

Sano raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Shinta? I've never heard that name before."

"This one wasn't very well known," Kenshin supplied.

Sano shook his head. "You'd think I'd have heard the fact that someone challenged Shishio to a fight."

"Why does he want to fight you?" asked Yahiko. "Don't give me the answer to settle the score, why'd he want to fight you the first time? If you were such an unknown person?"

Kenshin's hands tightened on his wet pants. "That is this one's business," he told them firmly.

"Not anymore, it isn't!" retorted Yahiko ignoring Kenshin's tone. "Kaoru and Megumi were-"

"Because of this one's carelessness!" The redhead snapped, startling the boy. "Don't lecture on what he has or has not done. He knows all to well what his past has done." His voice wavered, growing quiet. "Everything that has happened, all of it because he thought that the past could be left behind. It can't, it cannot be ignored, no matter how far you try to run. No matter… what you do." Kenshin fell silent looking out at the falling rain.

"What will you do then?" asked Sano quietly.

There was a long silence. "This one is not sure, that he isn't." Kenshin whispered.

"Will you go after him?" He was surprised by Kaoru's question. He could hear fear and worry in her voice.

Kenshin shook his head. "This one isn't that foolish. Shishio has an advantage over this one, that he does. Not only does he have Megumi but he also remembers the fight. While this one only clearly recalls starting to head…" He trailed off lost in his own thoughts for a moment. "Then…" he began again. "Waking up in a hospital room."

There was a knock on the door and they looked up to see Hiko in the entrance. Kenshin stiffened, turning away. "Hiko," greeted Kaoru.

"I heard what happened," he said calmly. "You alright?"

She gave a small smile. "I'll live. Why are you here anyway?"

"I brought someone, who wanted to visit," he answered stepping into the crowded hospital room.

Gasps circled around the room as the group gazed wide eyed in disbelief at who stood there. She regarded the stunned group with an amused, fox like smile playing on her face. "Hey," she greeted. Kenshin felt a strange tightness in his throat.

Sano could only manage to stammer one word, "…muh… Megumi."

----------------------

Cliff hanger Bwahaaaaaahaaaaa! This seemed like a beautiful place to leave it hanging. (grins evilly) Sorry the chapter's late, I was trying to post it on the weekend but I kept getting error messages and it refused to allow me to upload the document. TT.TT Why does computer stuff hate me soo much? But as you can see the problem was solved and the 9th chapter had been posted huzah!

**New thing:** I've added to my profile a list of all my stories and their status, so if you're ever wondering what's going on with this or any other story I've written you can have a look there.

Anyway, I just remembered recently that Sano always refers to Kaoru as Jou-chan… I think that's how it's spelled… I don't usually use Japanese words but with this case I thought I should stick with the term… heh…

Big thanks to my wonderful reviewers' midnite cherry blossomz and MikaylaMae I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this. I just love reading reviews! I was experimenting with the last chapter and I have to say I'm pretty happy with the way it came out. I'm really excited about the up coming chapters, I know guys are really going to like them! (squeals with excitement)

I'm going to have to start working on the next chapter right away!


	10. Heart's Smile

Sano was the first to recover from his shock. He ran towards her. "Megumi!" He cried joyfully. She immediately clocked him over the head with her fist. "Hey! What the heck was that for?" he demanded, rubbing the welt that was appearing on his skull.

"For not coming to my rescue, you stupid rooster head," she snapped angrily. He was about to retort when she came forwards gripping him tightly in an embrace. He stood there, too stunned to do anything. "I missed you," she whispered. She didn't care at that moment that her friends where there watching or even about the tears freely running down her face.

Sano gazed down at her guiltily, slowly putting his arms around her. Cradling her in a gentle hug. Kaoru watched with a smile of pure joy on her face. Yahiko looked away, giving them the moment. Hiko just stood silently in the doorway. "You had me worried fox ears," Sano told Megumi in a kind tone. "You alright?" She nodded her head, not daring to let him go. "How'd you manage to get away?"

"I didn't," she answered, in a quivering whisper. Everyone in the room was quiet so they could hear her. "They just let me go." Kenshin took a shaky breath trying to calm himself. "They wanted me to deliver a message."

"To who?" asked Yahiko.

She pulled slightly away from Sano, so she could see the others, but didn't let him go. "Someone named Battosai." She answered before Hiko could stop her. Hiko groaned inwardly as the conversation went out of control from there.

"Battosai?" asked both Kaoru and Yahiko confused.

A low growl escaped Sano's throat, "Battosai." Megumi looked up at him with surprise.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Battosai is the most infamous gang name around," he told them, anger flashing in his eyes. "He's worse then Shishio. He's part of the Juppongatanna." He gritted his teeth. "What I wouldn't do to get my hands on him." Kaoru could have sworn she caught Kenshin stiffening. Sano turned his attention back to Megumi. "What was the message?"

Megumi opened her mouth to answer. "It-"

"That's enough Megumi," interrupted Hiko, a stern look on his face. "That's not something I'll let you go blabbing around." She nodded quietly with a slight frown. Sano expression darkened as he glared up at Hiko. "That information won't do you any good Sano," Hiko continued, interpreting the teens look. "So don't go doing anything rash."

Sano let out a huff. "As you keep saying."

"I'd listen to him, Sano," Kaoru told him in a stern voice. "The Juppongatanna isn't something to mess with."

"That's right," added Megumi, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Why does everyone always direct that at me?" demanded Sano in a huff.

"Because," answered Hiko mildly. "You're the only idiot who doesn't listen around here."

Kaoru looked away, her cheeks turning red. "That isn't true." A silence fell over the room. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened Miss Megumi?" asked Kenshin, pulling the attention away from Kaoru. "If you do not mind this one asking."

"Well," Megumi began, taking a deep breath. "After the Oniwaban grabbed me and Kaoru… they separated us. They took me under the slide were I was guarded. That was, until these two creepy people showed up. They said they were from the Juppongatanna and they ordered the Oniwaban away. One was a girl in a red kimono and the other was a boy who wouldn't stop smiling." Kenshin's hands tightened, squeezing water out of his wet pants. Though his face remained expressionless. "I think… I heard your voices before the boy knocked me out. When I woke up, I was tied up in a large-" Her eyes caught sight of Hiko's silent warning. "Dark room," she finished quickly. "The only person was the girl, who kept a close eye on me. Then, just today, not that long ago, the boy showed up again completely soaking wet. He kept babbling about beating someone-"

"The little slime," growled Yahiko. "He was probably talking about Kaoru."

This caught Hiko's attention. "What?"

"The brat who gave Kaoru the concussion had a very creepy smile," Sano told Hiko.

"Are you sure it was the same guy?" asked Hiko, he stood up pushing off the wall. "Could someone describe him? Megumi listen up."

"Alright," said Kaoru. "Well, he was about Yahiko's age with short brown hair, with this emotionless smile. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He had this funny little laugh as well."

Megumi nodded. "That's him."

"Did you hear his name at all?" asked Hiko, hope rising. The group all looked at one another shaking their heads. Hiko fell against the wall with a heavy sigh. Rain pounding against the window was the only sound.

"Soujiro Seta," they all turned to look at Kenshin. His voice was quiet, filled with tension. "The girl's name is Yumi Komagata. They're both high ranked members of the Juppongatanna picked by Shishio himself." His face was hidden behind a wall of wet crimson hair.

Dead silence filled the room. The very air pressing down upon them. "How… do you know that Kenshin?" asked Hiko worry in his voice.

There came no immediate answer from the redhead. "This one…" began Kenshin, wishing at that moment he was anywhere but there. "He… went after Soujiro when Kaoru was…" His eyes were glued to the ground.

"What!" cried Kaoru in horror. Her voice faded, leaving an unsettling stillness as every pair of eyes stared at Kenshin. He could feel their gazes boring into him. He rose to his feet, sneakers squeaking on the tile floor. It felt like he was being cornered. His heart began to pound. He didn't like this. He had to get away. Escape. He had to.

"That's enough Kenshin," Hiko told the teen, breaking the redhead's train of thought. "I think it's time we headed home." Kenshin slowly moved across the room. His breathing was shaky, quietly thanking the long fiery bangs that hid his face. He didn't dare look at the people in the room who were staring back at him. Hiko surveyed the occupants. "You all have rides?" They all nodded quietly. "Alright then, take care. Come along Kenshin," he turned, starting to lead Kenshin out the door.

"Wait!" cried Kaoru suddenly. Kenshin stopped just before the entrance, turning ever so slightly. "Can I… have a moment… alone with Kenshin please?" The group slowly flowed around Kenshin not daring to look at him as they passed. Kaoru watched him as he took a hesitant step towards the end of her bed. She waited till their friends had left. When the door clicked shut she turned her sapphire eyes back to Kenshin. He shifted nervously, his face hidden from sight. His clothes were soaking wet, she noted. Seconds passed and he didn't speak, leaving her to start. "You… haven't said a word to me since…" She bit her lip, she wasn't sure where she was taking this. "I deserve it though. I shouldn't ha-"

Kenshin shook his head. "This one should be the one apologizing, that he should."

"But Kenshin, you-"

"He is sorry Miss Kaoru," he gave a low bow. "You should have never been involved."

"It's my own fault. I was being hot headed. I should have listened. It's just I…" she faulted wondering why she had done it. "I wanted to show you how strong I am." The words flowed from her lips by themselves and she recognized them to be the truth.

His face remained impassive, showing no reaction to what she said. "This one will never let anything like this happen again, that he swears." He turned to go.

"Kenshin wait!" She shouted, tears coming into her eyes. "Listen to me!" He froze, not turning to look at her. They were both dancing around the one point on their minds. They knew it but neither seemed too able to speak of it. Kaoru found she just couldn't leave it alone. "I… was scared. I was so scared. Scared out of my mind, afraid what… you were going to go after that boy. I didn't know where you were. I was so… afraid. I was at my wit's end. When you told me not to face him, then when he… the way I saw you look at him. The look on your face, you wanted to hurt him. Make him pay ten fold for what he did." She broke off unable to continue. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, Kenshin. I'm so sorry." Those were the only words that would come to her. She couldn't find the ones she really wanted to say.

He shifted ever so slightly to look at her. His sorrowful lavender eyes just visible behind the curtain of fire red. "Soujiro… got away, that he did." It was then that she saw the large bruise on his face.

"Then… you really…" she stammered.

He nodded solemnly. "Sorry Miss Kaoru. This one will make sure this never happens again."

"What will you do?" She demanded, fear rising in her voice. He made no answer. "Kenshin, what will you do?" He was trying to pull away from her, to get out. "Kenshin!" Her voice was the only thing keeping him there. "You said you didn't know, but you've already made up your mind. You're going to go after Shishio because he hurt me? I won't let you!"

"How will you stop this one?" he asked in a fierce voice, his narrow violet eyes glaring at her. His voice sent a quiver of fear through her. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I do," she answered, finding hidden courage to meet his gaze. "I'm dealing with my friend Kenshin Himura, not a gang member, thug or anything like that. I don't care who you were in the past! All I care about is the present."

A look of pure surprise came onto his face. For a second, it broke the mask that hid his expression. She could see Kenshin, just standing there, with nothing haunting him. It was a true look, which turned to wonder as he stared at her. A warm smile touched his face, shining in his eyes. Then, the moment passed and he slid back behind his barriers. The blank look crept back into his eyes.

"It is… this one's fault you're hurt Miss Kaoru. He's very sorry," he said slowly.

A sad look came onto her face. "Please don't apologize, it's my fault as well." She interjected.

"But this one got a warning from Saito that the Juppongatanna were-" He stopped, realizing what he'd just said.

"Saito warned you?" she whispered. "Is that what that meeting was?" Kenshin didn't answer. "What will you do now?" she inquired after a moment.

"This one will not do anything foolish."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

_"Promise me one thing."_

Kenshin's eyes went wide. "What?"

Kaoru sensed his sudden unease. "Promise not to go against Shishio." He hesitated taking a step away from her. "Please Kenshin."

"Maybe," was all he mumbled, quickly retreating from the room.

-----------------------------

Weee! 10 chapters I'm on fire! Ahhh! Water, water I need water!

Big thanks to my three reviews Stella-neko, MikaylaMae and Crewel. I hope all you guys enjoyed the newest chapter. Kenshin is such a fun character to play with (grins) and I just couldn't leave the name Shinta out of the story. (Squeels) I can't wait till I post the next chapter! Ch11 is going too awesome. I've got to go start correcting it! Till then!


	11. Trust

Neither Kenshin nor Hiko spoke as they drove home. The rain had lessened but not completely stopped. Dark clouds still hung in the black sky. Hiko brought the car to a stop in the driveway. He opened his mouth to speak but Kenshin had guessed the man's intentions and had immediately bailed out. Hiko sighed, pulling the keys from the ignition. He wanted to talk about what had just occurred but the redhead had other ideas.

Hiko made his way up the walk onto the porch. He wasn't surprised to see the front door open. He entered, making his way to the kitchen. Kenshin was no where in sight. The man knew it was no use to look for the teen when he didn't want to be found. The redhead had disappeared into one of his hiding places, that Hiko didn't even know about and it was his house. Kenshin had never given an answer of how he developed the ability but Hiko was pretty sure he already knew.

He made his way to the fridge, he needed a glass of sake right now. He yanked it open gazing around the crowded shelves. A moan escaped his throat as he realized there wasn't any. "Great," he thought, rubbing his brow. "Just what I needed. The one time I don't want to be sober." He gazed around the fridge absently lost in thought.

He stood after a moment, making his way down the hall. He pushed the door to Kenshin's room open, stepping inside. He surveyed the room with a critical eye, as he suspected Kenshin wasn't there. He made his way towards a chair, clearing his throat. "I want to talk to you Kenshin," he called, sitting down at the desk. "I know you well enough, you're not going to speak to me so, all I want you to do is listen. You got that?" He paused, with the slight hope he'd get an answer but none came. "You fought with that kid, Soujiro right? That bruise on your nose tells me you did. I don't get it Kenshin; it isn't like you do something like that. I know, you never ask for help when you need it and that you take everything on your own shoulders. But you have to understand, that kid hurt your friend Kaoru and instead of doing the sensible thing of telling someone who he is, you went to get revenge instead. What happened Kenshin?"

"Can't," came the answer. Hiko looked up to see Kenshin standing in the doorway. His voice was being choked as he struggled to continue but no sound dared to escape him.

"What? What can't you do?" asked Hiko in a soft voice.

Kenshin looked up at the man, with flickering eyes that were desperately pleading with Hiko, begging him to understand. The redhead was struggling to say something but couldn't seem to find the words. "No one… must get involved," he whispered, that was all he could say.

"What do you mean?" coaxed Hiko, moving forward towards the teen. "In what Kenshin?"

"He…" His eyes welled up with tears as he began to shake his head wildly.

"It's alright," Hiko said gently, reaching out a comforting hand to Kenshin. The teen instinctively pulled away, fearful of the man's touch. Hiko sighed, letting his hand fall. "You don't have to say, if you don't want to."

Kenshin nodded, clearly relieved. "This one… is going to bed," he whispered, brushing the tears out of his eyes.

"Goodnight then," said Hiko as he slowly left the room. He paused, just before closing the door. "Kenshin," the redhead looked up at him with shining lavender eyes. "I'm here if you need me." Kenshin nodded silently as the door was close completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenshin! Wake up!" The redhead started, his wild lavender eyes glancing around the front entrance of Hiko's house. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. Hiko gripped the teen's hand tightly, breathing hard.

"Hiko?" asked Kenshin completely bewildered.

"Sleepwalking," Hiko answered with a heavy sigh, releasing his grip. He fell back against the wall trying to catch his breath, his hand holding his left side.

"Sorry," said Kenshin staring at the ground.

"It's alright, no harm done," lied Hiko but Kenshin could tell that he'd managed to inflict damage this time. Hiko let his hand fall from his side noticing Kenshin's violet eyes gazing at it. The fiery haired teen shifted nervously in the dead silence that followed. "You wanna talk about it?"

Kenshin lifted his violet eyes. "About what?" he inquired hesitantly. He watched Hiko's response closely. Hiko was taken aback not at all expecting that answer. "Never mind," Kenshin blurted, deciding it'd been a bad idea to ask. He made to dash off to his room.

"Is it always the same nightmare?" asked Hiko.

Kenshin stopped, turning ever so slowly to look up at the daunting man behind him. "Yah," he answered quietly. He intended not to say anymore but the rest flowed out on it's own. "It's mixed up memories, a single one really. This one's past coming back to haunt him." He paused there, gazing up at Hiko waiting. He was testing new ground, they both were.

"Must be horrible," Hiko muttered, shifting his position on the wall to get more comfortable. "You were fighting worse then usual."

Kenshin was silent for awhile lost in thought. "This one… can't remember what happened. He was heading to-" He faltered struggling to speak. "To…" the words refused to come. He was shaking, the designer to speak so strong, yet the words refused to leave him. He closed his eyes, focusing, trying to say what he wanted to. He wanted to tell Hiko, to let the man know. There were too many secrets already, too many bottled up inside. "Defeat Shishio." The words had been hard to say but the rest were even harder. "This one… went to kill him." He chanced a look at Hiko, his face had paled slightly. Kenshin had never told that to anyone before. He was exposing himself, standing right out in the open. Panic shot through him, he wanted to speak but all his defenses clamped down on his voice. "Shishio…" his throat constricted stopping him. He wanted to speak. He wanted to tell Hiko. "He… did something…" Kenshin's mind hit a wall, drawing a complete blank from his memory. "He… wanted to be called stronger then Battosai. This one went to face him…" Kenshin's eyes became glazed as he struggled to find the lost memories. "There was fire, blood everywhere. No matter where I… turned. I was consumed by rage… my cheek…" His left hand instinctively rose, tracing the scar. Hiko started, realizing how Kenshin was speaking. "I could smell flesh burning, screams of pain… and the sound… didn't scare me… I welcomed it. Even though… we all died then. Shishio, me, and…" he fell silent again. "Why isn't he dead?" Anger and frustration filled Kenshin's voice then, trying to answer the question he had posed.

Hiko swallowed, completely unnerved by the teen's tone. "You were found by a firefighter in a warehouse out cold. The place was burning down around you. There wasn't anyone else there."

"That was his headquarters," answered Kenshin.

Hiko was silent for a while. "Every time I've caught you sleepwalking you've seemed to be talking to someone who was trying to stop you. Do you remember at all?"

Kenshin thought about it for a moment. "This one doesn't know." Hiko was secretly relieved Kenshin's tone was calmer again. "Hiko…" began Kenshin nervously. "What was Megumi's message?"

Hiko froze, he'd been afraid that Kenshin would ask. "The message was sent to the Battosai, you told me you don't answer to that name anymore. Besides if Sano finds out-"

"This one will deal with it," answered the redhead. He knew Hiko was trying to avoid answering the question but the teen refused to let it drop.

"Can you really?"

"Yes," replied Kenshin.

"Alright."

"What was the message?"

Hiko grimaced inwardly, Kenshin always seemed to have a one track mind. "We don't know what it means. But it's probably where Shishio is located." Hiko paused, studying Kenshin.

"This one won't be rash, that he will not," Kenshin answered Hiko's unspoken question.

"I expect you too keep your word," Hiko took a deep breath. "It was 'go to Tomoe'."

Kenshin's breath caught, his violet eyes going wide. "Tomoe…" he choked.

Hiko's expression changed to worry as he said something that Kenshin didn't hear. There was a growing roar in his ears that blocked out all other sounds. The room was suddenly gone, swallowed up around him. The last thing he felt was the sensation of falling.

"_Promise me… I… Please, just this one thing. I want you to-"_

His eyes slid open, looking around to find himself in his room. A cold cloth rested against his forehead, a dense fog lying over his mind. He tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness stopped him. He shut his eyes to block out the room that twisted sickly around him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down onto the bed. "You're running a fever," Hiko informed him. "What were you thinking staying in those wet clothes for so long? You nearly gave me a heart attack last night when you collapsed."

"Sorry," rasped Kenshin, his throat feeling like it was on fire. He slowly opened his deep lavender eyes, staring up at Hiko.

"What happened Kenshin?" Hiko asked with concern. "You knew that name." Kenshin tried to keep his face blank but his eyes betrayed him. "Please, I want to know."

Kenshin opened his mouth, trying to say something. His large eyes gazed up at Hiko, hoping the man would understand. "This one… will not allow anyone to get involved," Kenshin struggled out.

Hiko sighed, a kind look in his eyes. Kenshin looked at him guiltily, knowing he hadn't given an answer. "Get some sleep, the school knows your sick today." He leaned back in his chair, watching as Kenshin closed his eyes falling back into sleep. "Wouldn't allow anyone to get involved?" Hiko thought to himself. "Why do you keep saying that Kenshin? What are you trying to tell me? He's never said it towards me before." He sighed rubbing his stinging eyes. He'd been up most of the night keeping watch over Kenshin. In his feverish state the teen had tried to escape a few times in his sleep. "Maybe sending him to school so soon was a mistake. If I'd kept him here longer then… who are you kidding Hiko. He made some friends because you sent him back into the school system but…" He shook his head sadly. "Being the Battosai has left its mark on him though." He rubbed his eyes again. "Tomoe… what happened? A message just for him, 'go to her'. He tried to tell me something and if I don't figure it out then…" He bit his lip, rose quietly making his way out of Kenshin's room. "I have to protect him." He reached out a hand, grabbing the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin woke later on to find Hiko standing above him. "You… don't have to hang around," Kenshin told him in a hoarse whisper. "This one will be fine, that he will."

Hiko placed a fresh cloth against Kenshin's forehead. The redhead relished the cool dampness against his burning skin. "Your fever hasn't come down yet. It's almost four in the afternoon. I could make you something, but it might end up making you worse."

Kenshin just shook his head, stopping when the room began to spin. He closed his eyes, steadying himself before answering. "This one isn't hungry," his stomach was revolting against him, he knew anything that he ate he'd just end up seeing again right away. He surprised both himself and Hiko with the tiny smile that spread onto his face. The few times the redhead had been sick in his life, no one had ever been there for him. "Thanks… Hiko," he whispered.

Hiko gave a curt nod, hesitating. Kenshin frowned, something was on the man's mind. "Kenshin," began Hiko in a serious voice. He slowly sat down in a chair beside the teen's bed. "Why did you fight Soujiro?"

Kenshin was silent, pretending to think as he analyzed the man's expression. This wasn't the thing troubling Hiko. "This one…" began Kenshin slowly, buying himself time. He didn't like the way Hiko was acting. "He does not know how to explain what occurred, that he doesn't. He just… snapped. Wanting to inflict as much pain as he could upon Soujiro." Hiko watched Kenshin's face just as intently. There was no trace of regret in the teen's voice for what he had done.

"He nearly broke your nose Kenshin," Hiko said in a soft tone. "The kid's dangerous. You should just stay away from them."

There, in those last words Kenshin could sense a hint of what Hiko's mind was stuck on. "This one has been trying to avoid them since he moved in with you, that he has." He answered weakly, coughing as he spoke. "What's going on Hiko?"

Hiko was taken by surprise, he hadn't thought Kenshin would catch on this quickly. "Kenshin… I called the station," Hiko began hesitantly. "This problem is getting too big for a few people to handle, people are being put into danger. Especially with the Juppongatanna targeting you."

There's the reason, Kenshin felt fear begin to gnaw at his stomach.

"Those kids are really dangerous," Hiko continued, heading towards a point. "The police chief agreed with me, Kenshin…" He paused, looking down into large violet eyes. "We're going to move you out of the city for a while. It's for your protection, until the Juppongatanna been rounded up." Kenshin's eyes went wide, his mouth gone completely dry. He tried to say something but nothing came out. He felt like something inside him had been destroyed, crushed brutally into a million fragments but what it had been he didn't know. He barely heard the words Hiko spoke next. "It's only temporary, I promise. Afterwards you'll be able to come back here."

He felt cold, numb everywhere. "Promise," Kenshin spat with anger as he sat up. The damp cloth fell from his forehead but he didn't notice. His bangs fell into place hiding his eyes. "Everyone says that, they'll come back, it's only temporary, lying through their teeth to make sure you'll do what they want. You say only temporary? You promise? What is that suppose to mean? Why should I believe you?" He yelled, glaring at Hiko with blazing violet eyes. The teen didn't care at that moment how much pain he was putting his throat in. "I should have known. You're all the same! How could you be any different? Thinking that I'm some poor guy who's had a tough deal, a rough life, and out of the goodness of your heart take me in! But you're no different, not from anyone. Go take your compassion and shove it up your ass for all I care! You all see me as some kind of toy to play with and when you're done, what then? You get sick of me and throw me back in the garbage. I should have known. You're a bastard just like everyone else!" Hiko stared stunned at Kenshin. "Get out." His voice was cold with a sharp edge. Hiko just sat there in a daze, his mind trying to work out what Kenshin had said. "Get the hell out Hiko!" Kenshin flared with emotionless eyes.

Hiko slowly rose, dumbly to his feet, the boy watched him with an unmoving face. Hiko was only numbly aware of closing the door behind him. His mind wheeled over what had just happened. He'd blown it, he realized after a moment. The feeling of numbed shock still strong. He'd completely broken Kenshin's trust and the boy, had immediately pulled away, breaking every connection, every link he had with Hiko.

-------------------------------

(squeals) This was an awesome chapter, if I do say so myself. I worked so darn hard at it to. (sniff) I'm so proud.

I hope I succeeded in blowing you guys away with this. Wheee! I'm on a sugar buzz!

Big thank-yous to my three reviews, Marcus, MikaylaMae and Crewel. (Sniff) I just take this moment to say that with 22 reviews this is the most response I've gotten out of a fanfic. Lots of fun Kenshin messing in this chapter (grins evilly). I'll hopefully have a good SxM moment for you Crewel with the next chapter. As for the chapter length… I know some of them are really short but I don't really get to decide how long they are, they decide it on their own… weird huh…

It's scary kind of, how a story gets a life of it's own. It's really great when that happens though, the characters all develop their own flow.

And on my final note, man I'm long winded today, TT.TT I finally broke down, if you noticed… I now have this also under romance. To be completely honest I'm not a big fan of romantic stuff, especial writing it and, tying back into a fic getting it's own life, my character demanded it giving me, the author of this, no say in the matter. Well that's my reasoning behind it, well then, see you next chapter!


	12. Behind Shields

It was some time later when Hiko heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there silently in the kitchen, the feeling of numbness still strong within him. He wondered who would be calling as he slowly rose from his chair. He made his way down the hall, halfheartedly reaching for the door. He was surprised, upon opening it, to find Sano and Megumi standing there.

"Hey Hiko!" greeted Sano with a large grin.

"Sano," hissed Megumi. "Show some respect."

"Why?" retorted Sano. "We're all friends here."

Megumi was about to respond but Hiko interrupted her. "What're you two doing here?" he asked, pushing the screen door open so they weren't talking through it.

"Well," answered Megumi, turning her attention away from Sano. "Sir Ken wasn't at school today. We were worried, we came to see if everything was alright."

"Sir Ken?" repeated Hiko incredulously. He couldn't help the tone of surprise in his voice.

"Fox ears here sees Kenshin as her knight in shining armour," answered Sano. Megumi's face turned red as she struck him over the head. Neither noticed the twitch in Hiko's expression at the redhead's name.

"Watch it rooster head," she growled, fist still raised.

"It's true though," he pointed out, rubbing the blow that had been dealt to him. "You're alwaysgoingon Sir Ken th-"

Whack, whack, WHACK!

Hiko stared dumbly at where Sano lay, three new lumps rising from his skull. Megumi glared, standing menacingly over Sano, her eyes daring him to move. Hiko swallowed nervously, he knew better then to cross the wrath of a woman. "Kenshin… uh, caught a cold. He's been in bed all day," he informed them. He was surprised how calm his voice was, telling nothing of the conflict that had occurred earlier.

"That must be some cold," commented Megumi, eyes still watching Sano warily. "Sir Ken doesn't strike me as the type to get sick a lot."

"No, he isn't," answered Hiko quietly. "He… can't stand being cooped up for too long in one place."

"When do you think he'll be back at school?" she inquired.

Hiko hesitated before giving a quick shrug. "Not for a while."

A frown crossed her face. "Is it really that bad?"

"No," answered Hiko truthfully.

"I have doctor's training if you want me to take a look at him."

"No, no thanks. I… I just think it's best to let him rest for the time being, sorry."

"That's alright," replied Megumi. "I hope he gets well soon. Tell him we dropped by, alright?" Hiko nodded, saying farewell to them before closing the door. She turned her attention back to Sano. "Will you get up already you lazy rooster head."

He scowled at her from where he lay. "You don't have to be so bossy fox ears," he complained. She glowered at him, raising her fist. He was on his feet in an instant, diving off the porch and out of her reach. "Jou-chan isn't going to be happy about this," commented Sano, distracting her from trying to hit him. "Maybe she can drop by later to see him."

"Something's up," muttered Megumi as she slowly followed after him, her plans to hit him rescheduled for a later date.

"Oh really?" commented Sano with disbelief.

She nodded. "Call it a women's intuition."

"Intuition? My gambling senses weren't picking up anything," teased Sano, a goofy smile on his face.

She decided against pointing out the fact that his 'gambling sense', as he called it, hadn't won him a penny. "I mean it rooster head," she glowered.

He immediately cringed, fearful of another blow. "Exactly what do you think is up then?" he asked hesitantly.

She thought about it for a moment. "It's something my doctor training is picking up," she said after a while.

Sano cocked an eyebrow. "So it's your doctor intuition going off?" Megumi nodded her head. "So what are they telling you almighty doctor of the fox ears?"

"Are you making fun of me?" she demanded a scowl on her face.

"I'm just asking," he replied with a slight nervous edge. He took a step back fearful of her wrath.

"Right…" she commented, regarding him suspiciously for a moment. "Well I can't exactly put my finger on it but, Hiko seemed a little… off."

"Off? How so, he seemed fine to me."

"He seemed rattled about something."

A silence fell over them, as a cold breeze whipped passed. "We should go, Jou-chan's waiting for us," Sano told her after a moment.

"Right," she nodded still lost in deep thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru smiled as Sano and Megumi entered the hospital room. "Where's Kenshin?" she asked, noticing the redhead wasn't with them. She tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the feeling of disappointment she felt. A small backpack lay on the bed beside her, she'd been discharged a few minutes ago and was looking forwards to getting out of there.

"He wasn't feeling well," answered Megumi.

"Out in the rain too long yesterday," supplied Sano. "He was really soakedwhenIfoundhim."

Kaoru was silent staring down at her bag. "I see…" She didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Don't get so down," Megumi said, coming up beside her friend. "He'll be back on his feet in no time." She quickly shot Sano a glare, daring him to disagree. He took a step back, mouth clamped firmly shut.

Kaoru was silent as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "He isn't… mad is he?" She glanced up at them, guilt filling her sapphire eyes. "About… yesterday?"

"Why would he be?" asked Sano, coming up beside her. "Come on Jou-chan, this is Kenshin we're talking about. He has no reason to be mad at you."

Kaoru didn't look at him. Her hands sat in her lap twisting nervously at each other. "Are you sure? I mean… after what happened… he said…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

"What did he say?" asked Sano. She hesitated not speaking. "Jou-chan don't you start keeping secrets as well."

"I think," she bean slowly, "he's planning on going against the Juppongatanna… I don't know for sure though. He didn't say it but… he swore he wouldn't let them hurt me again." Her cheeks turned slightly pink at that. "I asked him if he was going to try and stop them and… he wouldn't say anything."

The room went still for a moment. "What do we do?" asked Megumi, breaking the quiet.

"We have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," answered Sano. "My friend Katsu is looking around for information about where the Juppongatanna head quarters are. But if Kenshin is going after them, then he must know where he can find them."

"You're talking about spying on Sir Ken," snapped Megumi. "You don't even know for sure if he knows where they're located."

"It's a safe bet," he retorted.

"That's disgusting Sano," she barked, eyes flashing with anger. "How can you even think of doing that to him?"

"Would you prefer he goes toddling off on his own?" asked Sano seriously. "Where we'll have no idea, no clue, as to where he is. Shishio has a grudge against Kenshin and the guy's not afraid to throw the full force of the Juppongatanna against our friend, even if that means collateral damage in the process."

"Collateral?"

"Us," answered Kaoru. She took a deep breath. "I admit I don't like the fact that Kenshin might go wandering off on his own but how can you expect him to trust us when we don't even trust him?"

"This isn't a matter of trust Jou-chan," retorted Sano. "Kenshin doesn't feel any obligation to tell us anything. He keeps a lot of it to himself, at the moment he has the most information. He knows how Shishio's mind works- he said so himself. Knowing that goofy redhead he wouldn't hesitate to put himself into danger to protect us all on his own." Silence followed after that. The only noise was the hum from the fluorescent light above them.

"So what does that leave us with?" Megumi questioned.

Kaoru's voice was soft as she answered. "Protected or collateral."

-----------------------

Wha'cha waiting for? Go! Onto the next chapter with you! (grin)


	13. Painful Goodbye

Kenshin allowed his lavender eyes to slide open. Hiko had finally succumbed to sleep, leaving Kenshin alone. He pushed himself out of bed. "Why are you doing this?" a portion of his mind seemed to ask him. He began changing out of his pajamas into dark clothing.

"Because," he answered quietly. "It's the only way to keep this one's friends safe." He took a step passed his bed, too quickly. He stopped as a wave of dizziness passed over him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You're in no condition to go," the voice continued.

"This one has to," he replied, kneeling down beside his bed searching for something.

"Why do you believe that?"

"Shishio will not rest till this one is dead," he answered grimly.

"Is that why you're going? So you can die?"

Kenshin froze, his fingertips touching the object he was searching for. "This one doesn't fear death."

"That isn't what I asked. Why are you doing this?"

"To protect, this one's friends, everyone." He pulled the thing towards him out from below the bed. "This one never thought he would ever do anything like this again."

"Then don't go!" The voice was starting to get desperate.

"That won't solve anything, that it won't," he rose to his feet hands tight around his prize.

"Please."

"If this one doesn't go then, Hiko will send him away, claiming to keep him safe. While they all stay here, close to Shishio's wrath."

"He's doing this because he cares about you."

"They said the same," growled Kenshin. His fingers gripped the end, soft cloth wrapped with rope. He pulled it free of it's container, the long blade glinting silver in the moonlight. "Look where trust got this one listening to all their hollow promises." He swung the blade through the air, listening to the hiss it made. "This one can't trust words promised to him, that he cannot."

"You never kept your word though."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You never promised Kaoru. She asked nothing more from you then your word but you wouldn't give it. That is the reality you've created for yourself."

"Who are you?" he demanded gripping the katana tightly. He raised it, searching the room carefully. His eyes fell on a figure standing in the darkest corner of the room. His heart began to pound as he stared fearfully at the intruder. The person stepped forwards into the moonlight. A gasp escaped Kenshin as he saw the specters face. He dropped the blade, backing away, shaking his head wildly. Calm eyes filled with sorrow framed by raven black hair.

_"Can't you keep a promise?"_

The world came back into sharp focus. He was standing on a sidewalk, wearing the dark clothing from his dream. "Sleepwalking," he berated himself. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the heat of his fever radiating off his skin. "Great," he muttered. "This one must have gone through the window."

"Kenshin," called a gentle voice from behind. He quickly swung around, guard up. The movement was a little too fast for him, making his head spin. He refused to let his eyes shut, there by leaving himself vulnerable. There was a dark figure before him, but he couldn't see who it was. "Ken…shin?" Finally the voice clicked and he knew who was standing before him.

"Miss Kaoru," he said slowly, relaxing again. She stood on the edge of the lawn, a large shaggy dog at her side.

"I was taking Sano's dog for a walk," she indicated the lazy beast beside her. "What are you doing up this late?"

He shifted nervously, being careful not to insight vertigo. "This one felt like going for a walk, that he did," he answered hesitantly, luckily his voice didn't sound as raspy as it had earlier. But he still had to repress the coughs that were tickling his throat.

Kaoru frowned. "Sano told me you weren't feeling well," she commented. She could just make him out in the light of the street lamp above their heads. His face looked paler then usual and his cheeks were slightly flushed. He didn't give an answer. "What's going on Kenshin?"

"Nothing… this one was merely going for a walk," he insisted in a cool tone.

A warning shot through Kaoru, his voice had gained a cold note since she'd last seen him. "What happened?" she asked. His mouth remained shut, his eyes barely meeting hers. "You're not well Kenshin. It isn't like you, to be out here this late."

"How do you know?" asked Kenshin, a crack of desperation finding it's way into his voice. "How do you know what this one is like?"

She reached out a hand towards him. He pulled away instantly, he couldn't let her touch him. If he did, his resolve would shatter and it would hurt too much to say goodbye. She looked at him sadly. His eyes were expressionless; his face pulled so far behind a mask that nothing would show. He was detached, wanting to be as far as possible to every connection here.

"Kenshin." He couldn't meet her gaze, he wanted desperately to get away. "You're leaving." She stated it so plainly and yet some how so painfully. She was asking for an answer and he wanted to give her one. His mouth was dry, heart pounding against his ribs. She was reading him all too easily. Fear flooded through him as her innocent eyes pierced through his barriers. He took an involuntary step away from her. "Kenshin…" There was pain in her voice. He didn't want to hurt her. He shook his head, every connection had to be broken. He wasn't coming back. He had to break her hold on him. He had to. His eyes were burning and suddenly his cheeks were wet. He didn't notice Kaoru until her arms were wrapping around him, pulling him closer. "It's alright," she whispered gently. He stood rigged for a moment in shock. "It's alright Kenshin." He felt himself sink into her embrace, letting his face fall against her shoulder. There were tears in his eyes, he realized, that were trickling freely down his face. "Everything's alright." Her dark raven hair slid against his face, the silk strands brushing against the tears as though they too wished to wipe them away.

"This one wishes it were Miss Kaoru, that he does," he whispered into her hair, sorrow managing to mix into his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Conflict waged inside him. He was tired of all his secrets but knew better then to tell her of them. She was concerned about him; she wanted to know, to help. But it hurts to say goodbye, a small voice reminded him. He tensed, drawing her closer in his arms, afraid that she was going to be pulled away. A vision of blood sparking in firelight danced before his eyes.

"Never coming back," the words slipped out before he could stop them.

"You're leaving? For how long?" Her voice quivered. He didn't have to look to know there were tears in her eyes. His mind screamed, telling him to pull away. But he didn't want to let her go. He cared- NO! His mind shrieked, dispelling the thought. He wouldn't let himself think that, not now. Her voice was kind and gentle as she spoke again. "Hiko isn't abandoning you Kenshin."

His eyes went wide, the struck nerve resonating through him. He pushed her away, freeing himself of her hold. "What do you know?" His voice was low shaking with anger. "No one ever keeps their word. No one ever has, promises can't be trusted. They're all lies. Made up just to be thrown away after being said. Why the hell should Hiko keep his word? He isn't going to. He isn't!" He spoke the man's name with pure hatred. His lavender eyes burning with furry as he glared at her. "You don't know what it's like, you don't understand anything. You never can!" His voice broke into a fit of coughing unable to suppress it any longer.

A choked sob pulled his attention towards her. Even doubled over with coughs racking his lungs, he could see tears of hurt in her sapphire eyes, glinting in the lamplight. He felt sick, his heart twisted guiltily but his face never showed it. He understood that his words had stung her deeply. But he knew he couldn't do anything to comfort her. She took a shaky breath, her eyes never leaving him. His coughs had finally subsided, leaving the air dead between them. He felt dizzy again, he needed to get away but her voice wouldn't let him go.

"How do you expect me to know you, to understand when you won't tell me anything." She couldn't keep her voice level. She felt like she was breaking into small pieces under his unmoving gaze. Her hands tightened into fists. She wasn't going to let him go, not like this. "Kenshin, tell me, do you really believe that Hiko would betray you? Do you think I have?" He couldn't hold her gaze. "Kenshin no one will be able to help you if you don't tell them what's going on." She fell silent watching him for any reaction but none came. "Don't do everything by yourself. You're not alone. I'm…" she hesitated, words catching in her throat.

"This one is," he answered, his eyes hidden. The scar on his left cheek so visible in the dim light. "You don't know who he is, that you do not."

"I told you already," she replied voice still shaky. "As far as I'm concerned you're Kenshin Himura nothing more."

"That is but a small part of this one, Miss Kaoru."

She was confused by his words but they sent a shiver down her spine all the same. He turned as if to leave. "Where are you going?" she demanded. He froze instantly to the spot. "You're in no condition to be wandering around this late at night." He shut his eyes, trying to will himself to keep going. He felt a hand against his on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see her beside him. He tried to pull away but she merely took his hand gently in her own. "You shouldn't be out here." She began to lead him up the grassy lawn to her house. The redhead didn't fight against her, allowing her to pull him silently along. She whistled and he heard the dog following after them. "You really to should take better care of yourself Kenshin." He didn't answer as she pushed the door open letting him inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru hung up the phone that was in the kitchen, taking a deep breath as she stepped into the small sitting room. She glanced, side long, at Kenshin who was camped out on her couch. A thick blanket was draped over his shoulders as he sat there shivering. His eyes stared down at a steaming mug of tea cradled in his hands. "Hiko's on his way," she said carefully. Kenshin simply nodded, not looking up. She sat down on the cushion beside him. "Did you walk all the way out here?"

"It wasn't all that far," he answered sipping the tea. Silently thankful that it eased his stinging throat. All the yelling he'd done had irritated it again. "If this one hadn't… he would have headed all the way back, that he would." His eyes were distant, staring at something in his semi-conscious state. He was exhausted but so far had managed to struggle against falling asleep.

"Where?" asked Kaoru softly. He could tell she was surprised at how alert he was still.

The redhead hesitated. He'd planned this through, it had to be done. "Miss Kaoru," he began. "This one will… only say if you swear not to repeat it." She frowned. His tone was dead serious.

"Alright," she answered.

He was quiet for a long moment. "The message Megumi had, she told you after Hiko left." It hadn't been a questioned and he continued before she could speak. "That message was meant-" he choked on the words, finding he couldn't bring himself to say it. A part of his mind cried out desperately against the plan. He was scared, he knew how this was going to end but he had to do it. "When… Battosai was around, Shishio wasn't the leader of the Juppongatanna. They both were considered the greatest fighters of the group. Battosai supported and was loyal to the leader at the time, while Shishio plotted to over throw them. He managed to divide the group into his faction and that of the Battosai's. It was a fierce conflict and to decide the victor the two wished to face each other. Battosai lost and Shishio somehow managed to live being… burned alive." He paused for a second before continuing. "Shishio took over the Juppongatanna easily… after that. No one dared challenge the man who… killed the Battosai." He fell silent taking another sip of his tea.

"You knew… Battosai," commented Kaoru. "When you were Shinta."

He shook his head. "This one didn't know the Battosai as Shinta." He hesitated but didn't say anymore.

"I... don't understand."

"This one knows," answered Kenshin quietly, staring down into the steaming mug. "Battosai is no more, that he is. He can never come back." She studied his face, trying to find the answer he wouldn't give. "If he came back even to stop Shishio then-"

"Wait, he's still alive? If we find him then-"

"He, in a way, is and isn't alive right now. He cannot help with this, that he can't Miss Kaoru."

"What do you mean Kenshin?"

"Battosai is… was-" Kenshin faltered struggling to speak. It's time she found out. But the words wouldn't come. He couldn't say it.

"Why can't he stop Shishio?"

"Because," his voice was choked as he answered. "This one will be lost." He'd never meant to put it that way. It'd just come out on it's own.

Kaoru just looked at him trying to understand. "What?" was all she could say.

He took a deep breath. He had to do this. His hands tightened on the mug. "Kenshin, Shinta… Battosai," he whispered. "All one and the same." He looked up at her, "This one was… once called Battosai." Her face was stricken.

"This… entire time," She couldn't meet his violet eyes. She turned away from him, hiding her face.

He felt it like a blow, tearing him up inside. But his face remained steady, his expression never changing. This had been what he wanted. Break every connection. That's how the game worked, it was nothing new to him. Now that she knew, she couldn't even look at him. She didn't know what to think. She was scared of him. Scared of what he was capable of. He pushed the thought away. The pain wasn't numbing this time, just a dull ache that he could easily ignore. Nothing more could be said here.

He could hear a car pulling into the driveway, just on time. He put the mug down on the table before him, rising to his feet letting the blanket fall away. He tried to repress the shiver that went through him as the cool air wrapped around him.

"Hiko's here," he told her walking over to the front door. He was amazed at how steady his voice was. But it always had been, no matter how much pain he was in, somehow it always stayed so level. He pulled his shoes on silently. She just sat there, eyes fixed on the worn brown carpet below her feet. She couldn't find a single word to utter.

Her silence wounded part of him was deeper then he would ever admit to. Even despite his planning, his knowledge of what he was doing, a tiny part of him had hoped against hope that she would except him. A silly dream he realized now but that knowledge didn't lessen the pain he felt.

He pulled the door open, back still turned towards her. His crimson hair swayed slightly as a cool night breeze wafted in, playing with his bangs. He paused on the threshold. She raised a hand, mind shouting for her to stop him. She had to speak, to say something to keep him from going.

"Goodbye, Miss Kaoru," it had been his voice that had spoken. His that had broken the silence of the small room. Before she could react or even comprehend his words, he was gone without so much as a backward glance. She was completely alone in the still room, her hand still hanging silently in the empty air before her.

--------------------------

(grins) I'm so evil and things are just going to get better! In celebrating 30 reviews and the largest amount of hits of anything I've written I posted those two wonderful chapters for you guys.

Big thank yous to my reviews, Summer Star, Stella-neko, Crewel, MikaylaMae and Wandering Lunatick. I'm planning a lot more fun with Kenshin in future chapters weeee! (super evil grin) his "though time" as MikaylaMae wonderfully put it, hasn't even stared yet MWAHAAAAAA! (I really get too much glee out of this) Good guess on Kaoru straightening him out Stella-neko but unfortunately for Jou-chan Kenshin is very good strategist. And on my final bit for this part, I'm really glad you like that line Kenshin says, Summer Star, I was worried some what that the line might come off being cheesy.

As my final note for this chapter, ugh posting two chapters at once, soo much work. Especially with all my teachers drowning me with homework. XP just to warn you there might be a longer wait for the next chapter since I'm currently working on 5 million different projects for wonderful old school (insert lack of enthusiasm here)

But on a better note HAPPY EASTER! And see you next chapter!


	14. For Once

I devote my inspiration of the first two paragraphs of this chapter to Stella-neko who gave me the idea in the first place.

--------------------

The redhead paused on the lawn, hesitantly gazing at Hiko's car that sat waiting for him in the driveway. His lavender eyes shifted to the bright lights streaming through the door of the living room. He'd just said goodbye, for the last time, to Miss Kaoru and yet, no matter what, a small part of his heart was still crying out.

He shook his head, turning away. He had to go before she decided to come after him. He turned his sights back on the car, Hiko was watching him intently through the windshield. There was no way the redhead could make a break for it. Hiko would see it immediately and stop him. He approached with a determined step, swaying ever so slightly as he moved. He was exhausted right now, he'd deal with Hiko later; all that mattered at the moment was getting away before Miss Kaoru decided to appear.

He slid inside the passenger side of the car. He pulled the door shut, his long fiery hair hiding his eyes. His face was not its normal neutral look, Hiko noted, never a good sign. "You alright?" asked the raven-haired man, starting the car. He began to back out of the driveway.

"Fine," said the redhead.

Hiko sighed, not only was Kenshin back to answering with single syllable words but he was also clearly lying. "At least he's speaking to you," muttered Hiko. The first week or so after Kenshin had moved in with him, the teen hadn't spoken a single word. It'd taken time, Hiko realized now, for the redhead to trusthim enough to let him get closer. Kenshin stared out the window not really paying attention to anything. His face was flushed and his eyes looked slightly glazed. He hadn't seemed to even notice they were taking a longer rout to get home. Hiko took a deep breath. He'd never been good with children. "This isn't permanent Kenshin." He could tell Kenshin was listening, though the teen gave no sign of being so. "You'll be coming back here afterwards, I promise." The teen stiffened at that word but didn't respond. "Giving me the silent treatment? Don't you think that's a bit juvenile?" He'd hoped that would provoke the redhead but he didn't even so much as bat an eyelash. Hiko sighed, it looked like he had to go to his last resort. "Do you know why I took you in Kenshin?" The question took Kenshin off guard, he glanced up at Hiko for a second before looking away. Hiko couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Pity," came the teen's answer.

The smile immediatelyvanished, the small victory taken away. "That isn't true!"

"How?"

Hiko groaned, this wasn't going entirely as he planned. "How long have we known each other?"

"Half year."

Two words, a slight improvement. "That's how long we've been living together. What I'm talking about is the first time we met." He paused, hoping for an answer, but none came. "You were at Mizuki High at the time, something like two years ago now." He fell silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Despite everything you'd been through, your circumstances, you respect my authority. You're one of a kind Kenshin, and I don't mean that by your history. All those kids who were in gangs, but you… I can't think of anyone else who was like you. I just wish I could have gotten custody of you sooner from that moron Enishi."

"Pity," the boy spat out the word with disgust.

"I know that isn't what you want."

"That's all this one ever receives," came Kenshin's reply barely audible over the hum of the tires. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

There was a long silence before Hiko spoke. "When you were in the hospital, I… was sent to check up on you. You probably don't even remember my first visit. You'd gotten a bad case of shock, and were completely out of it." He was quiet for a long moment. "What amazed- still amazes me is your strong character. You're bright and you know how to look after yourself. I saw a chance in you. You've got qualities to be a great person, better then being a thug who brawls in the streets." He glanced over at Kenshin's tired face.

His eyes were closed, Hiko thought he'd fallen asleep till he spoke. "This one… has no future," his speech was slow, struggling to string those few words together. The man could tell the teen was trying to fight to stay awake but the soft lulling sounds of the car were proving to be too much.

"How do you know?" Hiko kept his deep voice soft, not wanting to startle the redhead. His voice added to the calm atmosphere of the car. "You're trying so hard to escape your past, to get out from it's shadow. You've lost sight of everything else that exists. The more you try to ignore your past, the harder it is to get away from. Kenshin, you have to except what has happened and move on."

"Move… on," murmured Kenshin, before falling completely silent. Hiko smiled as the teen finally drifted off, his breathing slowing to a gentle rhythm. The raven-haired man turned the car onto their street. He was slightly worried that Kenshin didn't notice they had been taking a longer rout. He gazed down at the redhead for a moment. He looked so different when he left the worries of the world behind. His feminine face looked so peaceful with out the constant mask hiding it. Hiko found it hard to believe, even now, that Kenshin had once been the great and fearsome Battosai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The redhead awoke to find himself in his room. His room, a hollow smile slid onto his face. It wasn't going to be his for much longer. It was a feeling in the air, the way the bed suddenly felt foreign. He lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. He felt a lot better now, his fever was almost gone. He could hear Hiko walking around his, no, it was just the small kitchen now. The clack of plates being moved and the sizzling of something being cooked on the stove, Hiko was making breakfast, never a good sign. Kenshin had only tasted the man's cooking on a few occasions and had nearly been poisoned on one instant. He knew the reason why Hiko was doing this. His hands tightened and for a second his resolve wavered. It'd be so easy to give up and let Hiko win. It'd be all too easy. He buried his face in a pillow, refusing to acknowledge the tears in his eyes as he blocked out all thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time was running out. Kaoru dashed across the lawn towards her bike. She'd meant to get up extra early today but somehow it hadn't worked out. She swung herself onto the saddle and began to peddle madly. The cycle wobbled for a moment, before balancing as her speed increased. She had felt it as soon as she opened her eyes that morning. She had to get there, for once in her life she wasn't going to be late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast had been a silent affair. Kenshin had eaten little before retreating back to his room. He'd been rummaging through his drawer when he found it. The sound of wood clacking on the bottom of the drawer had startled him at first but after a quick investigation he discovered it to be the wooden top that he'd owned since before he could remember. He touched the worn paint gently, afraid that if he pressed to hard it'd fall apart. It'd been a long time since he last seen it. He didn't even realize the top had managed to come with him in his move here. He sighed, pulling away slowly, staring down at it longingly, he wasn't going to take it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her lungs were burning as her bike zoomed down the street nearly flattening a bystander. "Sorry!" she shouted over her shoulder, not bothering to slow down. She was running out of time, she had to get there. Kenshin was leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiko sighed as he half-heartedly scrubbed at the dishes in the sink. The car to pick Kenshin up would be here soon. He paused staring down at the soapy bubbles. A sad look coming onto his face. Even if it was only temporary, the house was going to be a lot quieter without the redhead. Hiko nearly laughed at the thought. The teen was so quiet that it was hard to believe he was even there sometimes but it was his presence in the small house that made it feel less empty, Hiko decided. He heard a car pull into the driveway. The sound of a bag rustling drifted into the kitchen then the front door opening. "Kenshin," shouted Hiko, breaking away from the sink rushing towards the door. "Wait!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She dove around the corner at incredible speed. She had to get there. She couldn't be late, not for this. She could see Kenshin's house just ahead. She turned into the empty driveway nearly toppling off her bike. She dropped it, stumbling a few paces before dashing past Hiko's car and up the walkway. She came to a dead stop just before the porch. Breathing hard, her head throbbing slightly, she gazed up at the man sitting there. "Where's Kenshin?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Hiko looked up at her slowly. "Gone," he answered simply.

Her voice had suddenly disappeared. All she could do was, just stand there in stunned silence. The one time that it mattered, the time everything was riding on her. For once in her life, she was late.

-----------------------------

I posted two chapters last time 12 and 13 just wanted to remind you guys since more than half of you missed chapter 12.

Anywhoo, here's chapter 14. Short? Why yes, reason being, on top of homework I'm also sick now. XP (sigh) things just aren't going my way recently. I have to say I'm pretty happy with this chapter despite its length… lots of stuff planned for the next chapter.

Big thanks to my wonderful reviewers: (see below)

**AceRaptor** Argh puppy eyes! My one weakness, can't resist cuteness…

**Stella-neko** I put a lot of effort into that seen with them on the porch, glad you enjoyed it. It was my attempt at putting some hummour into the story. As to the sword, no he didn't have one talking with Kaoru. (What kind of teenager keeps a sword under there bed? -shakes head- I keep mind on the wall) Interesting thoughts on Kenshin's dream thingy and what's going to happen next, you're going to have to wait and find out what happens.

**summer** **star** You'll just have to wait and see to get your answer. (grins widely) I promise I'll make the next chapter longer.

**MikaylaMae ** Wee! More Kenshin torture! I'm so cruel, but it's fun (evil smile). Yay, my only review for chapter 12! I'm so happy. I'm hoping to put a little more Kenshingumi moments in, so keep your eyes out for those!

**Reignashii** You're going have to wait a see! Mwahaaaaaaa!

Once again big thanks to my reviewers and see you next time!


	15. One's Truth

The school bell rang, but she didn't really hear it. She rose half-heartedly from her desk, before slowly making her way down the hall. Her body was sliding through the familiar motionswhile her mind was miles away. She didn't even realize she was outside her locker till Sano spoke. "Hey Jou-chan," he grinned, tugging on her ponytail.

She glanced up at him for a second. "Oh, hey Sano." She greeted in a quiet tone, before looking back at her locker. She didn't even notice Megumi standing beside him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "'Hey Sano'? Are you feeling alright Jou-chan?"

"I don't know," she answered, slumping against the locker beside hers. Megumi placed a hand on Kaoru's forehead.

"Well, you're not running a fever," supplied Megumi.

"Nothing like that," Kaoru replied with a sigh. She stared down at her hands. "Kenshin… left." Two small words that caused her heart to go cold and her voice to break.

"What do you mean left!" cried Sano in disbelief.

"Hiko wanted to keep him safe," she answered. "He…" she trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say anymore. She couldn't say the truth. She wondered if it was because of the promise Kenshin had asked her to keep. Megumi's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Now what? With Sir Ken gone your stupid rooster-headed plan of spying on him isn't going to work," Megumi pronounced with triumph to Sano. He scowled at her, only provoking her to flash a fox-smile at him. "Did Katsu find anything about that message?" Neither noticed Kaoru's hands tighten into fists at the mention of the note.

"Not much," answered Sano. "Shishio keeps a low profile, no one's seen him in over seven months. The only people who know where to find him are his most trusted members. Katsu can't find anything to help with the message. He doesn't have a clue what 'go to Tomoe' means. The only people who know the answer would be Shishio and Battosai but as far as I know, he's gone."

"Battosai's dead?" asked Megumi. Kaoru cringed slightly at that.

Sano gave a shrug. "I heard that Shishio killed him during the infighting several months back. Of course, Shishio and his cronies started that story. No one knows for sure if it's true, though he hasn't been seen at Mizuki High since the rumour started."

Kaoru eyes suddenly brightened, "Mizuki," she breathed, springing forwards suddenly, dashing from the room.

"Kaoru!" shouted Megumi, going after her friend with Sano close behind.

Kaoru pushed her way through the crowded hallways, a determined look in her eyes. She shoved the door to the classroom open, stepping in. The door banged loudly as it struck against the wall. The room was gloomy, she could just make out on the far side a figure bent over a desk. She stood a few feet from the door, taking a deep breath.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

A pair of cat like amber eyes rose, staring up at her. "Who?" he asked in a mocking tone.

She gritted her teeth, "Kenshin." He knew perfectly well who she meant but she wasn't going to let her temper ruin her only chance.

Saito sat back in his chair, twiddling a pen between his fingers. "What makes you think that I would possibly know?" A smile curled onto his face.

"You taught him at Mizuki High."

"I don't know what thoughts cross my students' minds, Ms Kamiya. All I do is teach them history. I'm not a fortuneteller, I don't know where he is."

"Don't play games!" she came close to shouting. "Where is Kenshin going?"

He regarded her lazily from the other side of the room. "Don't play games? You're mistaken Ms Kamiya, that is precisely what you are doing." His golden eyes flickered to the door as Sano and Megumi entered. "You three are but children, playing foolish games." The two teens shivered under his gaze as they moved to Kaoru's side. "You don't even realize what you're walking into. You don't understand the danger." His eyes drifted back to Kaoru, who ignored the shiver that ran up her spine as she met his gaze. A flicker of interest entered his eyes. "You, Ms Kamiya, have a much better understanding of what is taking place here. Though you are a fool trying to stop it."

"Why?" challenged Kaoru. "How is stopping Kenshin from doing something that could end up getting him killed or worse, how is that being foolish? He's my friend, I won't sit by and do nothing while he puts himself in danger."

"Tell me then, if you know so much, who is he? Do you even know his true nature?" She faltered unable to answer, gaze falling to the floor.

"Sir Ken's our friend," answered Megumi. She didn't quite know what the conversation was about but from the sound of it both she and Sano could tell Kenshin was heading for trouble.

"And what ever it is he's facing, we won't let him do it alone," added Sano, cracking his knuckles.

Saito regarded the unruly haired teen. "How far does that loyalty go? Do you really know whom you have pledged friendship with? Of course someone so thick wouldn't really know. You don't understand the nature of someone lik-"

"Stop!" yelled Kaoru taking them all by surprise. No, she told herself mentally, she hadn't stopped him because of Kenshin's promise, she hadn't. But that didn't stop the tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her she had. Her hands clenched into fists, eyes flashing with anger. "I won't let you say that about Kenshin! We don't care who he was before. I don't care at all!"

"Then, where is he?" he asked coldly. Her breath caught, eyes widening. "If you're so close, why isn't he here? Could it be that you weren't able to stop him?" Kaoru clung to herself, taking a step backwards. Saito smirked his guess had hit its mark.

"Hey!" yelled Sano, anger rising. "What's the big idea saying that to Jou-chan you yellow eyed freak!" Saito merely glared at the teen, the twisted smile still on his face.

"He's right," whispered Kaoru's trembling voice. She fell back against the wall, leaning on it for all her support. "I had a chance already. Kenshin… he looked me right in the eyes and… I was scared of him." The realization of her words hurt, but the look of utter shock on Sano and Megumi's face made it unbearable. "I blew it, he told me the truth and I… I didn't know what to do. I had a chance to stop him from walking away. I just sat there. Watched him leave… and he won't be coming back."

It took a long moment for Sano to recover his voice. "Where's he going?" he asked her kindly. He'd have to ask her later what Kenshin had said.

She took a deep breath, looking up at her friends. The determined fire that had burned brightly in her eyes a few minutes ago had been completely extinguished. "To face the Juppongatanna." They paled, a heavy silence filling the room.

Megumi was the first to break it. She rounded on Saito with a determined glare. "Where did Sir Ken go?" Saito shrugged, turning back to the papers piled before him. Megumi marched across the room, slamming her hand down on the wooden desk. "I asked you- where's Sir Ken going? Where's he going to face the Juppongatanna?"

"Why should I tell you?" his voice was low and dangerous, gold eyes creeping up from the desk to glare into her own. "You don't know the world you're about to drag yourselves into. How dangerous it is," he turned his gaze to Kaoru, who was watching them. "Once it ensnares a person it never lets go."

She looked away, lips drawn in a thin line. Her courage was completely gone. She had nothing left to counter against Saito's comments with. He had hit the one point she could not deny, there was nothing else she could do here to help

"_Mr_ Saito, you deal with us or Hiko, Kenshin's guardian," Megumi warned, pulling his attention back. She wasn't sure if Saito knew Hiko but judging by the flicker of worry in his eyes, he did. "Tell us now."

He slowly stood up, picking up the pile of papers out from under Megumi's hand. "He's heading to the same place where Battosai fought Shishio." He had reached the door, pausing for a moment. "It isn't wise to tangle in the affairs of the Juppongatanna." Quickly he left, without another word.

Megumi let her breath out, leaning against the desk. She was shaking slightly now that Saito was gone.

"Nice job," congratulated Sano.

"Thanks," she smiled. She glanced over at Kaoru, who was leaning against the wall, face hidden from sight.

"Jou-chan?" asked Sano, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't look at him, she just couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. She wasn't helping, anything she did, anything she tried, failed. She'd already failed Kenshin, it was her fault he was gone. Even if they could find him, he wouldn't come back, not to her. It left her numb realizing that his goodbye to her was meant to be forever.

He'd tried so hard to guard his look that night, but she'd seen him watching her anxiously for an answer. She couldn't meet those innocent eyes of his, knowing he was Battosai, and that simple act had shattered him completely- broken the little spirit he still had left.

She wanted- she _needed_ to speak to him again, to try to tell him- she bit her lip- tell him what? She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say. What could she say to one who was called a bloodthirsty demon? He'd opened up to her, something she'd always wanted him to do, and the truth he had given her? It had left her scared more than anything in the world.

That had been her chance, right there, and she'd blown it so easily. She turned her head and he left her without a backward glance, never seeing the regret in her eyes for what she'd done.

"Hey, Kaoru say something." He was worried now, she realized, the fact he said her name was proof enough.

"I've… really screwed up," she whispered, sliding down the wall.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why did Kenshin leave?"

"I promised I wouldn't say."

"Jou-chan this isn't the time!"

"What's it matter why he left?" she yelled with a sudden ferocity that startled Sano. "He's gone and- and he's not going to come back! He won't, even if we do fine him…" Her voice slid down in decimals, returning to its quiet misery.

"Kaoru," he snapped, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me what he said."

"A promise is a promise, no matter what," she wasn't listening to him, her eyes staring off so far away.

"Do you want him to die?" He felt her muscles tense up. "Do you, Jou-chan?"

The answer was slow to come but full of power. "No."

"Then tell me."

"You'll hate him… you'll hate him for it."

"Jou-chan! Why would I hate him? He's my best friend and you said he's in trouble. Please, Jou-chan, tell me what he said."

"It doesn't matter what he said… not now. I'm… afraid of him and that… forced him away. Maybe that's just what he wanted… those sweet violet eyes, who knew… what dark secrets they held."

"Kaoru," began Megumi, coming towards them. "Are you going to sit there and sulk all day? We need to find Sir Ken, never mind what he said."

"How?" whispered Kaoru. "We don't even know where he is… Saito's clue doesn't help us."

Sanosuke voice was calm as he replied, "I know where we can find out."

-----------------------

Ugh… that took way longer then I wanted it to… (keels over) It was going to be longer but I was lazy. Next chapter will hopefully get posted sooner since I've already started correcting it.

As a important note I'm officially entered the last months of school and exams are on there way so, I'll just say it now, updates are probably going to slow down for a while. Though believe me I'd rather be writing then doing evil schoolwork… ugh…

Big thanks to my wonderful reviews and well wishers, helped me get over that nasty cold I had.

**MikaylaMae: **You're going to have to wait a little longer to find out what's happened to Kenshin, hee.

**Summer Star:** Shot yes, yes, but it's the quality rather then quantity that counts… at least that's my excuse. I really worked hard on that moment with Kaoru just missing him, glad I got the emotion across.

**Seta: **I really try hard to get the right emotions into my work, glad you've been enjoying it.

**Reignashii: **(Grins evilly) Mwahaaaaaa! It's an author's job to evil.

**Stella-neko: **Any other thoughtful ideas you have would be greatly appreciated. That's the right idea with top, that and I thought it would be nifty to put it in since I think Kenshin has one in the movie about his past… I've never seen them though, no idea what there called. Yes Kaoru just missing him, wonderful scene in my opinion.


	16. Invisible Marks

He had his eyes closed, feeling the warm sun beating down on his face. A cool breeze passed, playing in his hair, the scent of the sea carried on its winds. He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there. His ears were pricked, listening in case someone found him. He felt tired, though he'd been resting on the park bench for quite a while now. His run from the train station had taken more out of him than he wanted to admit, even though he'd managed to get away so easily.

Hiko clearly hadn't given the police officers a warning on how slippery the redhead could be. They'd come to take him to the station, where he was supposed to board a train that would take him out of the city. He'd tricked them into thinking he had gotten on, they were probably just coming to the realization right about now that he wasn't even there.

It had been so easy to slip away unnoticed on the platform, sliding into the large crowds that flowed there. No one had suspected a thing, he'd disappeared so completely, just like always. A humourless smile slipped onto his face, Hiko would be furious with him when he got back. But the mischievous grin evaporated instantly as he realized, he wasn't ever going back. That thought left a mysterious numbness, a chill that even the sun couldn't effect.

He slowly opened his deep lavender eyes, watching white clouds that slowly gathered together. He shifted his position slightly on the old wooden bench on which he lay. He raised his left hand above him, blocking out the sun. He studied the small rays that slipped past his fingers. He shifted the hand, ever so slightly, trying to block the light out completely, casting an almost complete shadow over his face. No matter how hard he tried though, the smallest pinprick of light always managed to slip through.

He sighed, letting his hand fall, giving up in his futile quest. The wind brushed passed, sending threads of crimson dancing in his vision like flames. He pushed them away, shivering as he sat up. He still felt chilly, he just couldn't seem to shake it.

"Haven't recovered completely yet," he thought, tacking the feeling to just being the tail end of his cold. He surveyed the seemingly empty park around him. His eyes narrowed as they flickered over the landscape. "Who's there?" he called. He rose off the bench, muscles tensed as his hands curled into fists. He cursed silently, wishing that he had a weapon. There was an ever so soft rustle in the tree branches.

"This one knows you're there, come out," he ordered. The person in the tree didn't move. Kenshin sighed, bending over, picking up three fist-sized rocks. With amazing accuracy he flung one into the tree. There was a cry of pain that followed as a familiar young girl toppled out onto the ground. Misao groaned as she sat up, wincing as she touched the growing lump on her head. "Why are you here?" he hadn't moved from his place, glaring down at her with narrowed eyes.

She rose to her feet, dusting her clothes off indignantly. She took a deep breath, meeting his fierce gaze with utter confidence. "I've come for revenge against you Himura," she answered savagely.

He regarded her calmly for a moment before he began to walk away. "Go home, this one has no intention of fighting you, that he does not."

A flash of anger sparked in her eyes as she pulled out two throwing knifes, chucking one with all her might at him. He ducked under it fluidly, turning on his heels to face her. A flare of pain shot through his right knee, the injury Soujiro had aggravated. He grit his teeth, hissing with pain. With a well-aimed flick, he sent the second rock crashing into her hand. She dropped the knife, but made a dive for it, only to find Kenshin's foot planted firmly on the handle. She slowly raised her gaze from where she knelt to stare up into blank, violet eyes.

"I won't just go home," she growled, rising to her feet and backing quickly away from Kenshin. "I won't forgive you for what you've done!" She suddenly sprang forwards, using the extra distance to gain speed as she pulled out her last knife. He jumped backwards, out of reach, as she swiped at the air with the small blade. He danced easily away from each blow she threw at him. "Because of you the Oniwaban has been destroyed!"

Her attacks became wild as her anger overpowered her. Her rage built as each strike missed hitting its intended mark. She shrieked with frustration, throwing her last dagger with all her might. Kenshin merely shifted his head to the right as the knife whistled past, hitting a tree behind him. Misao charged blindly at him, fists raised. He sidestepped quickly, tripping her with a foot. She crashed to the ground, breathing hard, too frustrated to move.

Kenshin stood beside her. "Finished?" he asked quietly.

"Lord Aoshi disappeared after you sicced the police on us," her voice was shaky as she spoke, glaring at the grass before her with hatred.

He sighed, stepping away. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she demanded, sitting up.

He stopped, turning to face her. "Aoshi disappeared to keep himself safe. You should just give up looking, that you should, he isn't going to come back."

"How do you know?" she yelled, rising to her feet. "Lord Aoshi wouldn't abandon me or anyone of the Oniwaban!"

"Then where has he gone?" asked Kenshin coldly. Misao fell silent, not finding any answer to give. He began walking away again, facing the wind, accepting the sea breeze that brushed past him. "It's better to just forget him completely, that it is."

"Is that what you want?" shouted Misao. Kenshin froze, eyes wide, flickering at the invisible mark she'd just hit. "What about that girl? The one who looked like a raccoon, is that what you've done to her?" He wanted to get away, his mind screamed at his feet to move. But they refused to obey his command, his ears forcing him to listen to every word she said. "Or have you completely blocked her from your mind because it's too painful." Kenshin cringed, Misao hit another mark she didn't even know about. "She cared about you, and you think that she'd be eased by just forgetting about you? I swear I'll never forget Lord Aoshi for as long as I live! I swear I'll find him no matter how long it takes. He's too important to me. If I let him go, if I forget about him, there's no way I can be happy. I want to be with him, no matter what!"

A vision of Kaoru passed through his mind, causing his stomach to twist sickeningly. He tried to push the image away, he couldn't look at her, not now, but she refused to go. "She's scared of you," his mind whispered to him. "Afraid of who you really are. There's no way she'll accept you. You saw the look on her face, in her eyes." He bit his lip, the memory of her sapphireorbs, staring at him with fear, was still painfully fresh. She had looked at him as if he was…

…a demon.

A cold shudder ran through his body. Battosai, the bloodthirsty creature of the Juppongatanna, a beast she no longer recognized as friend. He took a shaky breath. She was afraid of him, and he had to accept that.

"He's doing this to protect you. To keep you safe, that he is."

"His protection can go to hell," Misao snapped back. "If I have to choose between my safety and being by his side, then I want to be there. No matter how dangerous it is, I want to be with Lord Aoshi."

Kenshin regarded her for a moment, before looking away. "You're a fool then."

"What was that!" she yelled, temper flaring. "How dare you call me that!" He tensed, readying his last rock, incase she came at him again. "How is following my heart foolish!"

"It'll get you killed," he replied bluntly. "People will use your heart against you, that they will."

"That's why I'll find Lord Aoshi," she answered in a strong voice. "So I can protect my heart." She looked up at him, a decisive look in her eyes. "I won't let you out of my sight, Himura. Lord Aoshi took an interest in you, he'll definitely come looking for you."

"Oro," exclaimed Kenshin in bewilderment. First this girl had tried to kill him, now she wasn't going to let him out of her sight, he never could understand how he managed to attract the weirdest people to himself. "How can you be sure Aoshi is looking for this one?"

She smiled triumphantly. "Because you're going to face that Makoto guy."

A ripple of anger ran through him. "How do you know that?" he demanded in a dark tone. Misao took a shaky step away, scared by the sudden change in his demeanor. "Answer!" he barked.

She jumped, stammering. "It's my job to know these things."

"How did you find out?" he snapped, advancing towards her. His narrow violet eyes glaring at her with a powerful intensity.

She began to panic, even Aoshi's cold gaze didn't scare her this much. "L-Lord Aoshi told me that guy Makoto wanted revenge against you," she spluttered. "He didn't tell me anymore, I swear!"

"Then how did you find this one?"

"Just luck! I swear I spotted you just by chance."

Kenshin regarded her for a moment more. She was trembling, trying to act tough, but she was clearly terrified. Terrified. Terrified of him. He winced inwardly at the thought. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He stood there, trying to let the anger drain away. It bothered him slightly how difficult it was to do. His temper was dangerous. If he didn't keep it under control, he couldn't bear to think what might happen. It was a long while before he had the courage to open his eyes again. Misao stood, shaking before him still, like a deer caught in headlights. He felt sick at the sight, though his face never showed it. He remembered, all to well, that look on so many people's face when he was called Battosai and not to long ago when that same look was on Kaoru's face. He immediately pushed her name away, he couldn't think of her, not now.

"You should go home, that you should," he told Misao in a soft tone. He turned for the final time towards his destination, slipping the last rock into his pocket.

"No way," came her retort.

"Oro," exclaimed Kenshin with surprise. He glanced sideways, to see her marching towards him.

"There's no way I'm giving up. I'm sticking to you like glue until I find Lord Aoshi!"

"Oro?" was all he could say.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day. We've got a lot of looking to do!" she cheered, charging forwards along the path. "Come on Himura!" He slowly followed after her. His confused mind trying to understand exactly how he'd managed to get roped in by her.

----------------------------------

Have to say not entirely impressed with this chapter. I kept changing bits and it just didn't turn out entirely the way I wanted… oh well.

Big thanks to my wonderful reviews:

**MikaylaMae: **Glad you found the last chapter interesting, that one I found was more of a character oriented. It was fun having Megumi stand up to Saito since she isn't a fighter like Sano and Kaoru, and threatening him with Hiko really seemed like her style.

**Summer Star:** It's great to hear my story getting better, I loathe grammar with a passion and thank you for the get well wish.

**Reignashii: **Mwahaaa evil author strikes again! Well at least last chapter.

**Stella-neko: **Oooo caffeine (starts bouncing off the wall) caffeine is an author's greatest ally that is next to chocolate. I had fun writing the interaction between all the characters in that scene. Sano's comment shall be explained! …next chapter… (Evil grin)

Well, see ya next chapter!


	17. Long Shadows

"Katsu," shouted Sano, pushing the door to the school newspaper room open. He stepped inside with Megumi leading Kaoru along behind him. A black haired teen looked up from the computer he was working on. He had narrow eyes, with a smile that gave the impression that he was up to no good. His long black hair hung loosely behind him, a green bandana was the only thing keeping it out of his eyes.

"Hey Sano," he greeted, pushing his chair back from the desk. "Not here to borrow more money are you?"

"Nope, not this time," answered Sano.

"So it's this guys money you keep losing with all your gambling," Megumi commented with distaste.

"Hey, I resent that," retorted Sano. "Me and Katsuiko here, go way back, we were in the Sekihoutai together. He doesn't mind sparing his buddy a few dollars."

"Which you haven't paid me back for yet," added Katsu. Sano gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. Katsu sighed wearily. "Anyway, what do you need help with?"

"We need directions," he replied, leaning against Katsu's desk.

Katsu raised an eyebrow with interest. "Where to?"

"The place where Shishio fought Battosai."

Katsu nearly toppled out of his chair. "Are you serious!" he cried, looking at Sano like he'd gone insane. "I told you that was just a rumour I heard."

"No, the rumour was that Battosai was killed. You didn't say anything about them fighting being a rumour," countered Sano.

"Well I meant the fight as well."

"Katsu."

The black haired boy leaned back in his chair, giving a sigh of defeat. "Alright, I give. You were always too good at reading me. You do know how dangerous this is right? From what I could gather, is sounds like the battle took place in the Juppongatanna's territory."

"That's why we want it's exact location. We don't want to be hanging around there for to long."

"Well, there's no way of knowing for sure where," he began, racking his memory for details. "Since the information that Battosai and Shishio fought to begin with, came from the Juppongatanna. We have no way of knowing how much information they changed for their benefit, since at the time they were having that power struggle between Shishio and the old leader Katsura. The only ones who'd know were the fight was, are the ones that were there at the time. Sorry, I can't help you more then that."

"That means we're going to have to scour the entire place for Kenshin," sighed Sano miserably.

"Kenshin?" asked Katsu. "Is that the new friend of yours, you met last week?"

"Yah," answered Sano. "He's gotten into a lot more trouble since then. Now he's got the Juppongatanna's on his back, there's no way I'm going to leave him hanging. He needs our help, he won't last too long against them on his own." Sano cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Well if you are, you'd better hurry. The Juppongatanna are quick at tying up loose ends." Kaoru face paled. She looked up at Katsu from where she stood.

"Right, we should go then," Sano turned, heading towards the door with Megumi.

"Wait." The voice startled everyone in the room. Sano turned, looking at Kaoru who'd spoken.

She looked hesitantly at Katsu, debating with herself whether to continue. They weren't going to figure it out by themselves; this was something she could help with. Saito had said Kenshin was going to face Shishio in the same place as last time. That was in the Juppongatanna's territory somewhere. But that wasn't their only clue. She remembered what Kenshin had said once when Sano had pressed him on the weekend, felt like ages ago now. He had told them all he remembered from that fight was fire all around him.

She took a deep breath, expression hardening as the determined flames come back into her eyes. She knew what she wanted to do, like Sano said, she wasn't going to leave Kenshin hanging.

"Have there been any fires in their territory recently?" she asked. "Where a building got burned down."

Katsu brow furled as he thought. "I'm… not sure." He pulled his chair back over to the computer. He quickly typed something in, waiting a moment to let the computer think. His eyes then quickly flickered over the screen taking the information in. "You're right," he paused, glancing up at her. "One of the warehouses burned down about six months ago."

"What's the quickest way to get there?" she asked, ignoring the surprised looks on her friends' faces.

He grabbed a pen scribbling down instructions on a piece of paper before handing it to her. "Be careful."

"Thank you," she acknowledged, excepting the paper. She gave a quick bow before hurrying out with her friends right on her heels.

"Sano," called Katsu before the teen had gotten too far. "Take care of yourselves. That place can get really rough. As for the classes you're going to be missing, I'll keep the teachers off your backs."

"Thanks Katsu, I'll see you later," Sano grinned. With a wave of his hand he was off after Kaoru and Megumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin stared up at the sky that was just visible between the roofs of the towering warehouses around them. It was sometime past noon but he couldn't tell the exact hour. A thick layer of clouds had covered the sky, casting everything into eerie shadows. The temperature had dropped, much to Kenshin's dislike. He shivered, pulling his light jacket closer around himself.

The air was dead, as though the earth was holding its breath. The sky was a mixture of steely greys and pale blues that shifted, mixing into different shapes. An anxious heaven, he thought to himself.

He pulled his eyes away, glancing over at Misao. She was resting against a wall close by, sipping on a water bottle. He did a quick scan of the area around them, they were close to the sea, in the heart of the Juppongatanna's territory. The thick smell of salt in the air told him that, he didn't want to be here. This place had too many memories, ones that he'd rather just forget. But here he was, in the place he hated so much, he couldn't turn back, no matter what.

He would have to lose Misao before going to where Shishio was waiting. Kenshin eyes shifted back onto the hyper girl, he knew better than to leave her alone here. His only option at the moment was let her decide where they went and pray that she'd decide to leave before they got caught. He had tried to lead her out once already but she was far too clever for the attempt. She knew that he was going after Shishio and had quickly figured out that he was just trying to get rid of her. He'd stopped trying after that, hoping against hope that the little weasel would just decide to leave. So far she'd stubbornly refused to do so. They'd been lucky so far, not running into anyone but the longer they stayed the more likely their luck was going to run out.

"We need to keep moving, that we must," he informed Misao in a low tone as he came up beside her.

She sighed, pushing off the building. "Do we have to?" she whined. "My feet are killing me!"

"We're in Juppongatanna territory, that we are. It's not safe to stay in one place for too long."

"Don't worry about it," laughed Misao, dismissing his warning with a wave of her hand. "The Oniwaban are buddies with them. If we run into any, I'll just tell 'em who I am and that'll keep them off." She gave a huge grin, that for some reason reminded Kenshin of a weasel.

"This one does not wish to run into anyone," he answered with an edge in his voice. His right hand tightened on his coat as he led her away. "If this one is caught who knows what will be done with you." He wasn't trying to scare her, it was just a simple fact. She would be lucky if Shishio just decided to kill her if they were discovered. He had to make sure that didn't happen.

"They're not like that," she tried to convince him but a nervous edge had entered her voice.

"Have you heard of the Sekihoutai?" he asked, not paying her any attention as she skipped along beside him.

"Yah of course," she replied with a huff. "They were a group around before I joined the Oniwaban. I've learned quite a bit about them since that rooster head of a friend of yours was part of it. His older brother was the last leader of the group, after his death they broke up."

"They didn't break up. The Juppongatanna's previous leader… Katsura Kogoro ordered to have them destroyed. Shishio is far worse then anything Katsura did."

"How do you know that about the Sekihoutai?" she asked with surprise. "Wait, you're after the Juppongatanna because they destroyed your group. You want revenge," she cried with triumph. Kenshin shook his head silently. Misao sighed with defeat. "You're a hard person to figure out, Himura." He chuckled softly. She had been trying to pry out of him why he was going after Shishio for a while now with no success. He wouldn't admit it but he was enjoying her company. Her energy, though exuberant, was somewhat refreshing. He stopped suddenly, causing Misao to crash into him. "Hey! What's the big idea-"

He immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet," he ordered, eyes narrow slits. "Someone's there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru peddled her bike like mad, while Megumi sat behind her, clinging for dear life. Sano had acquired a pair of roller blades and neither of the girls were interested in finding out how. Kaoru gasped for air as she sent her bike screeching around a corner. The feeling of urgency had crept back, urging her to make all haste.

She was scared about facing Kenshin again, but she wanted to see him too. They'd left off on a bad note and she didn't want to leave it there. She wanted to tell him something, which she was just starting to figure out herself.

She'd told him, she didn't care about his past and she wanted to prove to him that she still meant it. Those words had touched his heart so deeply and made him smile, for real, just for her. She wouldn't let him get away again.

The warehouses came into sight before them, striking against the steely sky. Everything was dead silent, causing the hair on the back of Kaoru's neck to stand on end. Her heart pounded in her throat as she brought her bike to a slow halt just before the looming maze of empty buildings.

Time was running out.

Megumi was off the seat in an instant, thankful to be on solid ground again. Sano came to a halt beside her, all three gazing up at the grim place before them.

"Do you really think Sir Ken would come here?" Megumi whispered, not daring to raise her voice.

Kaoru nodded her head, placing her bike to one side. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin silently cursed for the second time that day, wishing he had a weapon with him. His eyes flickered around the small alleyway they were in. He could sense a person approaching towards them.

"This way," he whispered, grabbing hold of Misao's wrist. He then began dragging her back the way they'd come. He kept his ears pricked and his senses sharp. He came to a stop as he sensed two more people approaching from ahead.

They were surrounded.

He quickly surveyed were he was, looking for an escape. The passageway only allowed them to move forwards and back, and those two roots had been cut off. He was starting to get frantic when he noticed the tiny side passage that led between two warehouses. He froze, eyes widening when he realized where his feet had been leading him.

"Himura?" she asked softly, worried by his expression. He didn't want to go there, not now. "Himura, they're almost here."

He released her hand, stepping into the small dead-end. He didn't have a choice, it was this way or wait to be captured and that was something he wanted to avoid at all cost. He knelt down beside a window giving it a push with his hand. It didn't budge.

"Not now," he breathed. "Out of all the times, not now." He gave the window a forceful shove but it didn't move.

"Kenshin!" she hissed urgently. In a few minutes the gang members would be on top of them.

"Damn it," he swore. He took a deep breath, clenching his right hand. With a quick swing he slammed his fist into the glass causing it to shatter. He immediately moved to the latch, pulling it free and pushed the window open. He heard pieces of glass crash against the stone floor far below. "Misao," he called, she nodded as he slipped easily through.

He fell gracefully to the floor, landing without a sound. He quickly moved away from the window, glancing up. He couldn't see her. He made to call again but froze, his voice sticking in his throat. He could hear voices coming from above just outside the window and they weren't Misao's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sano had the lead, holding the small piece of paper with Katsu's instructions on it. Kaoru followed right behind with Megumi at her side. They'd been wandering around the maze of warehouses for a while now, and had so far not run into another living soul.

"Any idea how close we are?" asked Kaoru anxiously.

Sano muttered something under his breath, scratching his head. "I think we're almost there, just two more right turns."

"Right," nodded Kaoru. "Megumi, you might want to stay back and let me and Sano take point in case there's any thugs hanging around."

"Got it," answered Megumi.

"Hey Jou-chan," called Sano, she looked up at him. "Is there anything important that you should tell us before we get there?"

Kaoru bit her lip, she knew what he was fishing for. She could just come out and say it, tell them the truth, that Battosai was Kenshin. But she would never do that, not so much because of the promise but because she remembered what Sano had told her once a while ago.

He had taken the name Zanza after the Sekihoutai had been destroyed in hopes of getting revenge for the death of his brother. He had poured all his hatred for the Juppongatanna into that single name. He didn't know the redhead was the same person. Sano had blamed everything on Battosai and if she told him that was Kenshin…

He hated Battosai but wanted to protect Kenshin. She didn't know how he would react to that.

"No," she answered after a while.

"Then how did you know about the warehouse that burned down?"

"It… was a just a rumour I heard."

"Alright then," his response was quiet, a note of hurt in his voice from the knowledge she had lied to him.

She looked away, slowing her pace to let the distance grow between them. She felt guilty not telling him the truth, but she couldn't. Kenshin asked her to keep that secret and she was going to till this was over. Even if it meant- she bit her lip, even if it meant Sano's friendship? Would she go that far? She didn't know.

Kenshin meant so much to her. That was why she was here, she wanted to see him again. She could see it now, they'd run into him and she would promptly clock the boy over the head, telling him what an idiot he was for leaving. Then the silly redhead would rub the lump that would, no doubt, be growing on his skull, grinning sheepishly at her. He'd probably apologize profusely, as he looked at her with those deep violet eyes of his- those deadly eyes.

The fantasy ended there, a tremor of fear going through Kaoru. She shook her head, desperate to dispel the thought. She wasn't scared of him, she wasn't. But her heart was pounding fearfully, telling her that she was. She wondered, then, if she even had the courage to face him.

Dread crept into her. If she couldn't, then what? If she told him again that she didn't care about his past, it would be a lie. She was terrified, terrified of losing him, terrified of the demon's name that just so happened to be the same small redheaded boy. Why did it have to be this way? Why did Battosai have to be Kenshin? She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt so helpless.

"Kaoru, you all right?" Megumi inquired with concern.

Kaoru snapped immediately out of her thoughts. "I-I'm fine," she tried to assure her friend with a wave her hand. No, she thought, she wasn't fine, her gaze fell to the ground. Her feelings were all mixed up, she just didn't know anymore.

Sano stared at the map as he turned to the right and promptly smacked into a wall. "What the…?"

"Oh great," grumbled Megumi. "Rooster head has gone and gotten us lost, yet again."

"Hey," he snapped. "I resent that."

"Well then where are we?" she retorted.

He looked down at the piece of paper. "Uh, well… I'm not entirely sure."

"Give me that," she snatched the paper away from the protesting rooster. "I should have known better then to trust your sense of direction, it's worse then your 'gambling sense'."

Kaoru gave the smallest of chuckles as she followed Megumi out. Sano grumbled under his breath, spitting his tongue out at the back of Megumi's head, before reluctantly following their lead. Not one of them noticed the boy trailing behind them with an eerie smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well, look what we've got here," said a deep voice, clearly male.

Kenshin's hands tightened as he stared up at the small window that sat high above him. He had to do something, he glanced around wildly at the room, hoping to find something that he could use to boost himself back up to the window.

He had to help her but he was too short to get back up on his own. His breath caught as he finally realized there was no way he could. He stood there helplessly, his hands empty, staring up at the faint light that fell through the broken glass. He knew that even if he were able to find a way up, he wouldn't be much help without a weapon. His hands tightened into fists, he winced, noticing for the first time the damaged he'd caused to his hand by hitting the glass.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded a second voice, pulling Kenshin's attention back to the window far above him. "How dare you enter the Juppongatanna's territory without permission."

"I'm Misao Machimaki of the Oniwaban," she retorted angrily. "I've come looking for Lord Aoshi."

Kenshin heard snorts of laugher. "_Lord_ Aoshi?" the first one mocked.

"What's so funny?" growled Misao.

"There's only one Lord around here and that's the great Lord Shishio," retorted the second voice. "Come quietly and he might just spare your life."

Kenshin's breath caught, anger starting to bubble up. He had to keep himself calm. He squeezed his hands tightly, ignoring the flare of pain. He had to stay calm, he wouldn't let his temper get the better of him. "Shishio really is here, waiting to face this one," he thought to himself, biting his lower lip. "This is the final match." He found that single thought was strangely reassuring.

"You mean you're twit of a leader actually decided to show his ugly face for once?" chided Misao.

"How dare you say that you foul weasel," snapped the first voice.

"What did you call me?" Misao growled temper rising.

"You heard me weasel."

Kenshin winced at the following crack that sounded, followed immediately by something large hitting the ground. Misao was shouting an enraged battle cry, which resounded through the entire area. There was a yelp of fear, before a whistle screeched, piercing the still air. It was suddenly cut short as what Kenshin guessed to be the other body crashed to the pavement.

The air went still again.

"Misao," Kenshin hissed. Staring up at the small window. He saw her bend over, looking down at him with a goofy grin.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut short as more whistles sounded close by. She gazed up for a moment then back down at him. "I'll distract them for you," she told him with a confident smile. He was stunned for a moment. "Good luck, with whatever it is you're trying to accomplish."

"Wait," he nearly shouted. He raised a hand up towards the window, trying to stop her but she was already gone. He stood still as a statue, staring at the small light high above him.

_"Wait… please listen… just for a moment…"_

"Is this how you felt? Saying those words to this one?" he whispered. He turned away, unable to face the memory his words had conjured up. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to steady himself.

He glanced down at his right hand, examining it quickly, making sure there weren't any shards in it. It stung slightly where the glass had scratched him, but no blood had been drawn.

He sighed with relief, he turned his attention back to the hanger he stood in. It was impossible to see anything around him. He closed his eyes, allowing his feet to navigate the old root they knew so well. He reached the far side ascending the stairs to the ground floor. He stopped before the door, reaching for it hesitantly.

He wasn't sure if he could face being here. His hands itched for a weapon, for a sword. He took a deep breath, pushing the thought from his mind. He hated being here, the very air came alive with memories. About who he had been, about everyone he'd known, about one special person.

He shook his head, pulling the door open. He was greeted with a blast of cool sea air as he stepped out onto the pier. He cast his senses out, making sure he was alone.

He gazed out at the turmoil of waves, ocean stretched out limitlessly before him, the smell of salt almost overwhelming his senses.

Seagulls flew over head, calling out with sorrowful cries. His lavender eyes stared transfixed at the moving water, lost in a world of memories. He remembered standing here, in that exact spot, watching, a sea that never looked the same. Sometimes with Tomoe at his side, silently gazing out with him. It felt like years ago now.

"Admiring the view, Mr Himura?" he snapped around, facing the person who'd managed to sneak up behind him. Yumi stood there with an amused smile on her face. "Lord Shishio said that you'd come here first." Kenshin didn't answer, glaring at her with masked anger. This only seemed to entertain her more. "Come,  
Lord Shishio is waiting." He didn't move, his right hand fidgeting slightly. "You'll be provided with a weapon, once you've arrived," she informed him. She eyed the hand, knowing exactly what the gesture meant.

He forced his fingers to still but the impulse was still there, watching her with an unmoving face. "This one cannot trust your words, that he can't," he said in a quiet and yet somehow deadly voice.

"Megumi was returned unharmed, in good faith. You've come in her exchange, like it was agreed upon, don't go back on your word Mr Himura."

"This one will see Shishio when he is ready."

Yumi sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Lord Shishio said if you delayed that he would take his anger out on his 'guests'."

Kenshin's expression remained unchanged. "Who are his guests?" his voice was hollow, devoid of any emotion.

Her smile grew, despite his attempt to keep cool, his eyes had betrayed him. There was fear in them, so plainly visible that even she could see it, a tribute to how much he had become a shadow of his former self. "You're friends," she answered with delight. "Zanza, Megumi and…" she paused as she reached into her robes, pulling out a deep blue ribbon, dangling it like a trophy before him, "Kaoru."

Kenshin was stunned for a moment. The mask falling from his face in utter shock. His eyes were locked on the ribbon she held before him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. That was Kaoru's ribbon she was holding in her grimy hand, he'd recognize it anywhere. Then in an instant something inside him snapped.

"Where is he?" he growled with unbridled anger.

She was startled by his reaction, her grip tightening on the blue cloth. She tried to back away, to escape the intense rage that filled his violet eyes. He grabbed hold of her arm, snatching the ribbon from her grasp. His eyes locked with hers. She could only raise a trembling hand, pointing down the shoreline.

"Go to Tomoe," she whispered. His anger grew, causing her to tremble.

"I should kill you for everything you've said," he hissed.

She paled, eyes going wide. Suddenly her hand was released and he was dashing away at lightening speed, clutching the ribbon close to his chest. Yumi crumpled to the ground, her breath coming in shaking gasps. Her body trembled uncontrollably, cold sweat running down her pale features.

"Kenshin… Himura," she thought shakily, "and he's not even returned to being Battosai yet." She pulled her arms closer, trying to warm her numb body. "Please be careful Lord Shishio, my dear."

-----------------------

Well, here I am again. With a nice long chapter for all you wonderful people, hope you enjoyed it! I have to say this chapter was a horror to correct mostly because of its length. I think it started off something like 7 pages long and somehow managed to bump its way up to 12.

I was experimenting a bit with this chapter. Like with the part where I took you though Kaoru's thought process a bit with the burning warehouse. Since I wasn't sure how many of you guys would remember the line Kenshin said way back in _Ch7 Day Dream _that Kaoru is referring to. Was this a good idea? I'd really like some opinions on this.

The other thing I'll mention now is I have no clue what Tomoe's character is like, so I'm pretty much going to be guessing. I've only read to date up to volume 19 in the manga so the only line she's said so far is "You truly make blood rain." What happens after that... I don't know entirely, yet. I've scoured my mangas for clues and found some pretty big ones. I'll be writing parts about her later on so I'll warn you guys now that she's probably going to be OOC heh...

And now for the part I love, Big thanks to all my wondrous reviews yay!

**Seta: **I think the only reason I started hating the last chapter that there seemed to be above average mistakes in it. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Summer Star:** (looks at the end of this chapter) Hee… cliffies are sooo much fun. Makes it that reviewers will want to come back and find out what happened. That and its soo much fun torturing people with it. Mwahaaaa!

**Stella-neko: **I have way too much fun writing characters with inner turmoil helps add more tension to the story I think. I really loved the scenes in the series with Misao and Kenshin and thought I need an ode to it. I know a lot of fanfics do that but I think it fit in quite nicely. (nods head with approval)

**MikaylaMae:** Misao is one of my favorite characters. Her stubbornness makes her a very interesting character to write.

**Reignashii: **Of course I'm enjoying this. Evilness is in my nature. Mwahaaaaaa! I am unstoppable! Hope this charter more the length you enjoy. Going to have to keep waiting for Kenshin and Kaoru to meet up I'm afraid. (gives her evilly evil smile)

As a final note, I've got exams coming in less then a month O.O OMG less the a month! (faints) ugh… so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Next chapter is going to be awesome, I guarantee so the wait will be worth it.

Well, till next time!


	18. Suffer

His breath came in ragged gasps, he couldn't hold this pace for much longer. His heart banged against his chest, lungs burning as he tried to go faster. His face was flushed, seeming to be on fire, the heat trying to suffocate him.

He had to calm down. He inhaled deeply, trying to smother his growing temper. He couldn't let it win. Kaoru was in danger, who knew what Shishio would do to her? He had to calm down. His friends had come, she had come, to see him?

Then this was his fault, Shishio was going to kill her because of him. Stay calm. He wouldn't let his temper win. He'd told her the truth. Kaoru knew who he was.

She couldn't be here. She just couldn't. He didn't want her to be. He said goodbye to her, for the final time. She was scared of him, of what he was. She looked at him like she'd never seen him before on that night. She wouldn't have come. She couldn't have. She just couldn't have. But he had her ribbon nestled protectively in his pocket.

She had come.

His pace slowed as the strain grew too much. He was breathing heavily, staring up at the old warehouse that loomed before him. It was still standing, much to Kenshin's surprise. He pushed the door open silently, slipping inside. The first thing he noticed was the strong stench that clung to his nostrils, a pungent smell he couldn't quite place.

Around the edge of the warehouse wooden crates had been placed, in seemingly random locations. He glanced at the middle of the room- no one was there. He slipped passed a stack of crates, making his way along one of the walls.

He knew Shishio's mind too well. His enemy was here, waiting for the redhead to cross to the center of the room. There was no way he was going to go. He squeezed passed another stack, coming to a solid wall of wooden boxes. He cursed silently, turning to go back the way he'd come. To his dismay, the hole he'd slipped through had been purposely designed only to allow him to pass one way. He slowly turned, looking at the one path left to him, to the heart of the empty warehouse.

He stood his ground firmly, refusing to walk into the obvious trap Shishio had set. He heard a rustle from above. It took him only an instant to realize that there were several people above him. He gasped, realizing their purpose.

Ignoring the warning in his mind, he dove forward. His only thought was to get away from the stacked containers. From above came a hail of burning matches. He passed the last of the crates as the tiny flames struck, fires springing to life, aided by the gasoline that had soaked into the wood. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart as he took in his surroundings. The blaze was spreading quickly, lining the walls with a dancing inferno.

His heart sank; he was trapped. It was just as Shishio wanted.

"Welcome again, Himura," greeted a deep voice from the rafters above. Kenshin turned, anger building once again. He could see in the flickering firelight, his enemy being lowered on a platform. Kenshin's eyes quickly darted to the two objects Shishio had- one at his side, the other held in his left hand- swords.

"Shishio," answered Kenshin with contempt. "Where are… t-this ones… friends?" He'd stumbled through his wording without noticing.

Shishio grinned viciously, stepping off the platform. He was dressed in simple clothing, but what caught Kenshin's attention was the fact the other teen was wrapped head to foot in bandages. Only his blood red eyes and charred lips were visible, along with a few strands of tan coloured hair.

"Still not back to your old ways, I see. We'll have to do something about that." Kenshin didn't answer. Shishio smirked, pointing towards the rafters above. "Your friends are there, Battosai."

Kenshin looked up, gasping. Over his head, out cold, his three friends lay precariously on a catwalk, hands and feet bound tightly, surrounded by guards.

"What did you do to them?" growled Kenshin, rounding on Shishio.

"Nothing," he replied smugly. "For now." Kenshin gritted his teeth, barely containing his anger. His hands curled into fists at his sides, knuckles white. "It's time we finally finished our match, Battosai." Kenshin flinched at the name. Shishio ignored it, throwing the sheathed katana at Kenshin's feet. "Pick it up," he ordered, drawing his own blade from his side.

Kenshin gazed down at the weapon before him. His hand shifted, moving to pick it up, but he hesitated before it got too far. Now that he was presented with a sword, a lethal weapon, he couldn't bring himself to touch it. No matter how strong his hatred for Shishio was, he could not bring himself to move any closer to the katana.

"Pick it up, Battosai," Shishio barked.

Kenshin didn't move. "If you wish to kill this one, go ahead and try. He will not stoop to your level, that he will not."

Shishio's face darkened with fury. The two glared at each other, neither making a move. This match was a show, to prove once and for all, to everyone, that Shishio was truly stronger than the infamous Battosai.

Kenshin gave a grim smile. He refused to bend so easily to Shishio's plans. The bandaged teen raised his sword, preparing to attack. Shishio had the advantage here. He remembered all of Kenshin's moves, while his own latest forms were once again a mystery to the redhead.

Shishio charged, raising his sword, fire glittering across the silver blade. Kenshin waited, watching the other draw towards him. The sharp sword edge whistled through the air as it cleared the distance between them. The redhead tensed, knees bent as he prepared to spring away.

"Kenshin!"

His head jerked up. Kaoru, she'd called for him. Her bright sapphire orbs gazed fearfully down at him.

His breath suddenly caught, eyes going wide. Pain blasted through his left side, searing his nerves. His vision began to swim, red specks blinding him. He could faintly hear Shishio laughing as Kaoru screamed his name.

Cold metal had invaded his body and slowly ever so slowly, it tore itself free. He was on the floor with no memory of having fallen. He couldn't think as the intense pain racked his body. There was a thick liquid flowing past his hand, staining his clothes. Feebly, he clutched at his side.

Blood, he slowly realized, his blood. He felt sick, he couldn't breathe. He was going to faint. He struggled, trying to stay conscious. He could faintly make out several voices shouting his name from above, but he didn't recognize them.

"You're pathetic," a deep voice broke into his dazed mind. It was too close to him, Shishio was too close. "I should deliver your death here and now…"

"I'm not afraid to die." Kenshin struggled to say the words, but they couldn't get past his lips.

"… but I won't, just yet," Shishio continued. "You deserve to suffer a fate worse than mine. I'll make you feel a pain more terrible than what I lived through. My flesh was seared right off my living body- I promise that will feel like nothing compared to what you will experience. You have to suffer, Battosai." A sharp knee was shoved between his shoulder blades. Fingers grabbed tightly on the top of his ponytail, forcing his head up. He cried out in pain, as the gaping wound on his side was jarred. Red-hot fingers pressed up against his skin, forcing his head back. "Open your eyes Battosai, open them and look."

Kenshin did as he was told, wincing at the bright light. He fought to keep them from shutting, forcing them to focus. His vision blurred, the room shifting sickly. He was losing too much blood. He didn't dare look at the crimson pool forming around him. He blinked several times, hisvisionfinally focusing enough to see the figure before him.

His heart began to beat faster. Several feet before him, forced into a kneeling position, by two guards, was Kaoru. Her raven hair hung loosely aroundher, tears staining her face. Her fearful eyes staring intently at him.

"Miss… Kao…ru…" he gasped, his voice barely audible. He struggled to move but the knee only pressed harder into his back.

"Look what happens when you fail to protect," Shishio voice was barely inches from his ear.

His eyes went wide as the knife appeared. It moved in a fluid motion towards her. He was screaming, his voice mixing with hers. The blade sparkled in the firelight before silencing her completely.

She shuddered, her eyes going dull. Her form was released, allowed to fall limply to the ground. Her eyes were shut tight, face growing pale as blood, her blood slowly drained from her, seeping out in dark pools around her.

Kenshin's voice wavered, breaking into sobs. His head fell forwards, no longer feeling the hand that pulled his hair. Large tears welled up in his eyes, streaming down his face. He couldn't hear anything.

Kaoru… Kaoru was… He felt numb. He couldn't believe this. This couldn't be real. But it was, he could see her blood slowly crawling its way towards him. Shishio. This was Shishio's doing. He'd make him pay.

Anger creased every line of his face. The bright lavender faded, devoured by a cold, overpowering amber.

"Damn you Shishio," he growled, his voice like ice.

He instantly shoved his elbow into Shishio's stomach, receiving a grunt of surprise. The grasp loosened instantly, allowing the redheadto pull away.

He winced slightly as strands of his crimson hair were pulled loose with his hair tie. He dove forwards, all hesitation lost. He snatched up the katana from were it still lay.

He drew the blade free in one fluid motion, turning to face his enemy. The cold look was broken for a moment as the redhead stared in shock at the sword.

The Juppongatanna leader couldn't help but laugh at Kenshin's reaction to the blade he was holding.

"It's a reverse blade sword," Shishio informed, smiling as he rose to his feet. He threw the hair tie carelessly away. "It's suits you well." He regarded Kenshin, long crimson hair flowed wildly around his face. A striking contrast against his piercing amber eyes that focused solely on Shishio with cold intention. "Finally we face Battosai." Neither noticed the added shock to the two pale faces above them. "The true fight starts now."

"You're death is guaranteed Shishio," answered Kenshin coldly.

"Confident, for someone with rusty skills."

"More then enough to finish you."

Shishio smirked with amusement, "I'd like to see that."

"Then I'll show you," whispered Kenshin.

With a simple flick of his wrist, he flipped the blade over, vanishing from sight.

Shishio had only a second to react. He turned, blocking the attack aimed for his head. He pushed his sword forwards, forcing the redhead back.

Kenshin hopped back a pace, only to launch at his enemy again with renewed anger. He didn't feel the pain from the wound in his side, nor the subtle weakness from the loss of blood.

His amber eyes blazed with a rage that was eating away at him. The image of shock and pain on Kaoru's face, as her sapphire eyes fell shut, was forever ingrained into his mind. All he saw was Shishio before him, struggling to defend himself against one wild blow after another.

The redhead's face remained a static mask. The only emotion visible was the overwhelming anger present in his eyes. His entire mind was bent on a single thought- Shishio had to suffer.

-----------------

Whaaa! That was intense! I'm so evil. Bet none of you were expecting that. Heh, its so fun being evil to Kenshin and other characters.

A bit silly, I admit, to have a modern day story where the main villain and hero duke it out with swords. But that's what you get when your main villain is insane, not to mention I like the idea of having a sword fight between the two. (grins sheepishly)

As a side question, since I can't find the answer anywhere... if I edit and repost a chapter that already exists will the reviews for that existing chapter disappear? I would really appreciate if someone can answer this for me.

Biggest of thanks to my two wonderful reviews, summer star and MikaylaMae.

**Summer Star: **Heh… kinda left you hanging again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**MikaylaMae: **Mwahhaaa the power of leaving my readers hanging, I love it! Mwahaaaa. I can fairly certainly right now that there will be some more on Tomoe as for Enishi well… he won't be appearing in this story but I might write a sequel, still thinking about it though.

See ya next time, till then!


	19. Death's Dance

The flames roared as they hungrily consumed the wooden crates lining the edge of the warehouse, their reddish light flashing off the blades of the two combatants. Kenshin lashed out viciously with the sharp edge of his reversed blade sword. The blow was aimed for the other boy's neck, but Shishio danced out of the way with ease.

"You're rusty, Battosai," he chuckled. "Your demon claws have grown dull."

Kenshin's amber eyes burned with pure rage. He lunged forwards to his full extent, thrusting the sword point at Shishio's heart. The brown haired teen easily flicked the blade away with his sword, leaving Kenshin open. The redhead pulled away quickly, feeling the attacking blade tip brush against his chest. They paused there, both gasping for air.

"You said you'd kill me, Battosai, but you've yet to even lay a scratch," Shishio laughed.

"I will keep my word, don't worry," responded Kenshin icily. His cold rage seemed to suck the very heat out of the air, his merciless eyes calculating his next move. "I'll send you to the depths of hell!"

He charged forwards, bringing the blade before him. Shishio chuckled, parrying the blind thrust, knocking it away. He then swung his katana at Kenshin's face. The redhead ducked under it, springing forwards, coming in low like a shot.

He felt his blade slice through Shishio's flesh. Kenshin kept moving until he was sure he was out of range, before turning with grim satisfaction. He flicked the droplets of blood from his sword, before bringing it up into an on guard stance.

"Not bad," complemented Shishio, examining the wound on his thigh. "But it could have been much deeper. Tell me Battosai, are you _still_ holding back?" Kenshin felt his anger build but refused to answer Shishio's taunt. "How many more of your friends must I kill before you'll take me seriously?"

"I'm right here Shishio," Kenshin answered coldly. "You'll not lay another hand on my friends."

"How do you intend to stop me?"

"I'll cut your head off if I must."

Shishio's face contorted into a smile. "That's what it'll take. Otherwise your friends will end up just like that girl and Tomoe."

"Don't you dare say her name!" screamed Kenshin.

He launched himself off the ground, sailing through the air towards Shishio, sword raised above his mane of wild crimson hair. Shishio instinctively brought his sword up, just in time to block the attack aimed for his skull.

He was taken by surprise when the redhead kicked him squarely in the gut. He crumpled to the ground, coughing. A foot knocked his sword across the floor, out of reach. Slowly, the Juppongatanna leader looked up.

Kenshin stood over him, his fierce golden eyes just visible from behind a curtain of blood-red hair. He kicked Shishio violently, forcing him onto his back. The bandaged teen stared at the silver blade that hovered steadily above his heart. His eyes flickered up to Kenshin's face, an expressionless mask with two unwavering amber orbs.

"What are you waiting for?" Shishio wheezed. "Strike me that you may exact revenge."

There was no change in Kenshin's expression. His eyes stared down at the place were his blade would puncture. It was such an easy gesture. He just had to push the blade forward. A few inches and Shishio wouldbe dead.

Dead…

He would be gone, never again causing Kenshin pain. He would never hurt anyone again. This would be over, Kaoru and Tomoe would be avenged.

Avenged?

Is that what this was about? Is that what he wanted? Shishio had to die, there was no question about that. The bastard had to suffer for what he'd done- he had to. But still, the redhead hesitated, did he really want this? Could hereally do it?

"Why was Tomoe killed?" his voice sounded strange to his own ears, hollow of all emotion.

Shishio was taken by surprise for a second. Then he began to chuckle before it turned into a mocking laugh. "What's the matter Battosai, don't you remember?"

"Answer," hissed Kenshin. He let the point sink into Shishio's skin, allowing a small stream of blood to escape the wound.

Shishio grinned viciously. "She was sent to destroy you. But her heart got in the way." He laughed at his own sick joke. "That's two women that have been killed right before you, both dying right in this very place, while you did nothing to save them. How does that feel, Battosai? To know that Tomoe died right in your arms, saving your pathetic life."

Shock rocketed through Kenshin's system, his mind suddenly wheeling. He felt lightheaded as he struggled to concentrate. He could see the memory before him, Tomoe in his arms, dying. Her face deathly pale as she carved the mark across his cheek. Whispering words in her final breath that he could no longer remember.

His vision blurred before him, his feet becoming unsteady. "Not now, not now," he thought repeatedly.

He struggled against the murky darkness that was crawling steadily towards him. The stabbing pain in his left side was back. He felt dizzy, the world dimmed into indistinguishable sounds and colours. He thought he heard voices shouting his name but he couldn't tell. He couldn't see anything as the world suddenly fell away.

"This is… what it's like. Being completely empty. Devoid of everything… feeling, pain, love, joy, anger, there's nothing left. No blood, no life... I'm going to die here. I know that and yet… I'm not scared."

_"Why?"_

"Death… is the end of everything that lives. I don't fear what naturally comes to all."

_"Can't you keep a promise?"_

_Suddenly he was staring into a dream like world, looking at it but not truly there. The world was forever frozen, the sun stuck just on the horizon. The waves stilled from there eternal movement. The only living thing of that silent world was a girl. She stood, watching him with sorrowful dark eyes. Her scarf swayed around her, long hair playing in a none existent wind._

"Tomoe…"

_She opened her mouth, speaking words that seemed out of sink with her gentle voice. _

_"A promise asked but never answered as this hand carved a piece of that scar on your cheek." _

_She raised her left hand before her. A scene flashed before him, her blood flowing away from her. He was cradling her cold limp form in his arms. Tears and crimson flowing down his face mixing with hers, her blood and his blood, pools of life that swirled together into one. _

"Stop it!"

_The image dissolved away before him. _

"No more, I deserve to die. Let it take me, I don't fear it."

_"You fear life, Kenshin." _

_She'd hit the mark, he knew it._

_"Live to protect those special lives around you."_

_He couldn't meet her eyes. _

"Everything I care about is gone."

_She regarded him with the saddest look. _

_"Is that what you think? Everything, everyone is gone?"_

"It is. That is what I, Kenshin Himura the Battosai do. I destroy everything around me… that I do."

_"Will you not keep your word?"_

"How can I? How can I keep a promise of something I don't even remember! I can't hold myself to something like that, that he cannot."

_"You're scared."_

"I already know that. I've done so many terrible things, I can never be forgiven."

_"This world, like your heart, is frozen. Forever stuck in the past, in one time. A place you'll never be able to forget and yet, somehow, forgotten."_

_She paused for a moment, gazing out at the unmoving sea. _

_"The question is, will you forgive yourself?"_

_His eyes were glued to the ground before him. _

"No, this one can not."

_There was a sound of metal sliding free and an object clattering to the ground. He looked up, fear filling him. Tomoe regarded him calmly, the strange sword held before her. She didn't move, standing as still as the world around her._

_"This is a sakabato, a reverse blade sword designed so the wielder may fight without fear of taking a life. It is a sword that has never tasted blood or death: an innocent blade. It's a fitting weapon for you, Kenshin."_

"I don't believe that, that I don't."

_She raised the sword before her the sharp edge pointed towards herself. _

_"You have the same spirit as this sword. Used wrongly and this blade will slice its master, losing all that it stands for." _

_With a quick flick of her wrist she turned the blade. Kenshin felt himself involuntarily tense. _

_"Easily flipped, destroying all that its holder believes in." _

_She lowered the sword. _

_"A sharp painful past, but you have a future."_

"Dull, undefined and useless. How is that a future?"

_"Do you really believe that?"_

"Anyone who's ever cared about me ends up dying! And I can't do anything to stop it. I just stood there, watching uselessly, as you and Miss Kaoru were killed. I was right there! And yet… all I did was watch. You were murdered right in front of me. I couldn't do anything… I just- just… … you know, I think Shishio was right. I did nothing to save either of you. Maybe… maybe it would be better… for everyone, if this one just died. It's funny, I tried so hard to redeem myself for… everything I've done and yet… here I am, not any different, still making the same mistakes and causing others to suffer needlessly because of it. I've hurt so many people and yet… there is nothing I can ever do that will forgive what I have done. If I die, then maybe… no, if I die no one else would have to suffer. I won't ever cause anyone pain again. There's nothing left for me. I can't be forgiven.Let Shishio have my life, I… this one welcomes death."

"A quick death is all to good for you. It shall not be granted to you, Battosai." It wasn't her voice. Her mouth was moving but it wasn't her words.

Kenshin struggled to understand as everything in that strange world dissolved. All at once, he was returned to a place of fire and agony. He tried to scream, but he couldn't tell if the sound was escaping his throat. His eyes finally began to focus. Small pinpricks of light appeared in his vision and the darkness began to recede.

Shishio knelt above him, a delighted smirk on his face. "Welcome back Battosai," he teased.

Kenshin struggled to pull himself away. Shishio laughed, grabbing the wound on his side. Kenshin screamed, crashing against the blood slick floor. His voice echoed around the large structure, filling it with his anguished cries.

"Stop it!" yelled Megumi. Shishio glanced up at her with piercing scarlet eyes. They'd moved the remaining two prisoners down to the floor as the final stages of Shishio's plan took place.

"Why should I?" he sneered.

"Cause," answered Sano fearlessly, meeting the gang leader's glare. "If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what?" Shishio rose to his feet, releasing Kenshin's side. The redhead fell still, a weak whimper escaping his mouth as his breath came in shaky gasps. Shishio gave him a quick look of disgust before advancing towards his trapped pray. "What can two weak little fools like you do?" He raised his sword, causing the two prisoners to cringe slightly. He laughed, resting his katana against his shoulder. "The only thing you've accomplished in coming here is destroying the once great and powerful Battosai." His tone was mocking, a smirk of pure malevolence upon his face. "Weakness only bread weakness, I really should thank you though. If it weren't for you, Battosai wouldn't have fallen so far. I owe my victory all thanks to you and to show my great appreciation, I'll end your suffering first."

Kenshin froze, his mind realizing what Shishio was about to do. The redhead's vision swam, he took a shaky breath, trying desperately to steady himself. He had to act, if he didn't he was going to lose another friend. He couldn't let that happen. He had to do something, anything! He pushed himself up off the floor, forcing his body to move. Time seemed to slow down as Shishio raised the sword above his head, the blade shining crimson in the light.

Kenshin's body screamed as he struggled to his knees. He wasn't going to make it. Time was running out. He gritted his teeth, he had to do something.

Even if it meant drawing his last breath, the redhead knew he had to protect them. He mustered the very last of his strength, grabbing the object in his pocket. He pulled it free and hurled it with all his might, praying silently that his aim was true. His vision blurred, the firelight almost completely disappearing from his sight. He wondered weakly how throwing something could be so hard. His last memory was the sensation of falling as darkness descended upon him again.

----------------------------------

This chapter is a little weird yes, well I blame that on my slight insanity after having to write a bunch of exams. Had to focus and study so much that the creative side of my brain went wacky.

I usually don't plan my stories out too much, when I write them, mostly because things never turn out like I planned them. This chapter, for example, I expected the plot to go one way but instead Kenshin decided to go his own way in this chapter. Which is slightly annoying since I had to think a bit of what I'm going to do exactly next...

I hope you guys weren't too impatient waiting for this chapter. Heh… (looks around nervously) heh heh?

Big thanks to my reviewers Stella-neko, summer star, Reignashii, MikaylaMae, and Seta.

**Stella-neko: **My lips are sealed.

**Summer star: **I was going all out with my word choice in that chapter. Really glad I managed to capture the moment so well.

**Reignashii: **Heeeeheeeeheeeee. I find in anime that the main girl character is always yelling a guys name and never ends up distracting him so I thought I'd go for a change of pace.

**MikaylaMae: **Nothing more on Kaoru in this chapter you're just going to keep reading to find out what happens.

**Seta: **Mwahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

See you all next chapter till then!


	20. Desperate Hours

"Misao," she glanced up quickly, grabbing the knives that Aoshi tossed to her. "Go help them."

She nodded, diving towards a rope that led to the warehouse floor. He glanced down at the people below, a dark haired girl was kneeling beside the redhead, trying to stem the bleeding from his wound.

Aoshi's eyes shifted over to Zanza, watching the brawler fight Shishio, arms still tied against his back. The fighter had known exactly how to react when the rock struck Shishio's sword, sending it in a glittering arc through the air to land amongst the flames. The Oniwaban leader would never admit to it, but he was surprised by the power Battosai had been able to put into that final attack.

He remembered hearing Misao muttering something earlier about Battosai throwing rocks. Apparently she'd been tailing after the redhead in search of Aoshi.

It hadn't been hard to find her really, especially with all the ruckus she was making fighting off a few members of the Juppongatanna. She had been yelling something about weaselsas well at the time. Something he made a mental note never to mention to her in fear of being on the receiving end of her wrath. Needless to say those Juppongatanna members weren't fairing to well right now.

Aoshi shook his head, dispelling his thoughts. His eyes regarded the redhead on the floor below, who now lay as still the raccoon girl. Misao hit the floor at a run, heading towards the fox like girl to see how she could help.

Zanza was, meanwhile, fending Shishio off, his hands still tied behind his back but his opponent didn't have any weapons either, that evened the odds, somewhat.

Aoshi sighed, reaching into his trench coat. There was no way he was going to let Battosai die here. He flicked open his cell phone and dialed the one number he never thought he would, 911.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a roar of noises in his ears. Sounds that faded together, indiscernible discord that he couldn't comprehend. He was sure there were sirens but it was so hard to tell for certain.

He felt fingers press up against his neck. He panicked, trying to pull away. His eyes struggled open, wincing at the bright light around him.

There was a girl over him, one his scattered mind couldn't recognize, trying to calm him down. His movement jarred the open wound on his side, causing his vision to crumble away with the pain. He was trembling hard but he didn't even notice.

His breath came in ragged gasps as he struggled to breathe. He could only see small pinpricks of light as darkness edged farther into his vision. The blackness moved forwards at an alarming speed, wishing to take him back in its dark grasp.

He felt tears run slowly down his face. The girl above him gave an urgent shout, her words jumbled together into illegible tones. She sounded desperate, wanting him to stay awake, he realized before slipping back into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone gave a shrill cry, demanding attention. He sighed, grumbling under his breath as he rose to answer the blaring piece of technology. He yanked it off its hanger, the scowl on his face deepening as he placed it against his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, after a moment,answering the voice at the other end. "Yes, this is Hiko." There was a long pause, his face suddenly turned deathly pale. His mouth hung open, no sound escaping his throat. He barely kept his grip on the phone, no longer listening to the person at the other end. He slowly came out of his shock, uttering a few quick words before hanging the phone back up with a shaking hand.

He stumbled back against a wall, eyes staring at nothing. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm down. This wasn't like him. He was a police officer, he dealt with things like this all the time. The world around him suddenly felt so surreal.

He slowly pushed himself off the wall, his movements stiff as he walked down the hall to the front entrance.

This couldn't be happening, there was just no way. He'd sent the boy away this morning. He was supposed to be at the safe house, miles away from this town. He was supposed to be safe. He was-

Hiko had destroyed Kenshin's trust to keep him safe.

And now? The redhead was in critical condition in the emergency room of a hospital.

"Dammit Kenshin!" he shouted, voice echoing around the empty house. He slammed his fist into a wall. He fell against it, resting his forehead on the smooth surface.

This wasn't like him, Hiko thought. He was suppose to be composed, giving off the air of intimidation and being in charge but he didn't have any control over what was happening. Here he was leaning against a wall, unsure how to react to the news he'd just gotten. He wasn't doing anything, while Kenshin was in a battle for his life, one where a sword would be no use.

The teen could end up-

Hiko broke the thought off, he had to get to the hospital. It wasn't doing him any good just standing around here. He pushed off the wall again, heading towards the door.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow and yet somehow pass in the blink of an eye at the same time. Before Hiko knew it he was in the waiting room, with nothing to do but wait and hope for any news on the redhead's condition.

He'd tried sitting down at one point, how long ago that was he wasn't sure now, but found his impatience refused to let him sit still long enough. So there he was, pacing back and forth across the bland, whitewashed room, the stench of chemicals thick in the air, his mind buzzing trying to understand.

How the hell had this happened?

How had that idiotic redhead, get hurt so badly? Shishio had to have something to do with it. Hiko gritted his teeth, this should never have happened. His glower grew, his pace increasing as he marched back and forth across the tiledfloor.

"Hiko!"

He glanced up to see Megumi coming towards him. "What are you doing here?" He paused in his strides, looking down at her. His sharp eyes instantly picked up on the small bruises on her face. "What happened?"

She took a shaky breath. "Shishio attacked… Kenshin." He was surprised that she hadn't called the redhead 'Sir Ken'. Before Hiko could speak though, she continued. "Me, Sano and… and Kaoru went after him. We were captured and Kaoru… Kaoru was stabbed." She drew her arms closer to herself, eyes drifting to gaze at the empty room around them. "They're both in there, right now, Kenshin and Kaoru. He isn't doing to well. H-he's lost a lot of blood, didn't even recognize me when I was checking his pulse…" she trailed off, eyes filling with tears. "I don't know how Kaoru's doing." She took a deep breath.

"Have a seat," Hiko said, leading her to a chair. She plopped down and Hiko sat next to her. They sat like that in silence for a while, the clock on the wall slowly ticking away the time.

"I wish there was more I could do to help," she whispered, staring down at her hands. "I'm aspiring to be a doctor, little good it did me back there." She sighed. "I wish…… but wishing doesn't help. I hope they pull through this." She gazed off at the far wall. Hiko remained silent, tapping his foot. "Hiko?" she began after a while, looking back up at him.

"Yes?"

"Is… is Kenshin really… Battosai?" She held her breath unknowingly, awaiting a response.

Hiko's expression never changed once as he answered. "Yes, he is."

She was silent for a long while, her mind running over his answer. "Then, all this time we've been… hanging around the beast of the Juppongatanna."

"He's not like that anymore."

"You didn't see him, Hiko. He wanted nothing more than to kill Shishio." A cold shiver ran down her body. "He was completely different." She was silent for a while. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What can I? I wasn't there, like you said. You'll have to decide for yourself how you're going to treat him from now on."

Megumi opened her mouth to reply when a thought entered her mind of what Kaoru had said earlier that day, it felt like a lifetime ago now.

_"Kenshin… he looked me right in the eyes and… I was scared of him."_

"Kaoru knew he was Battosai and she didn't know how to react. I don't either. Who could have guessed it? Sir Ken a knight in shining armour, is really Battosai…. He's changed since I first knew him and I don't mean just by what I saw today. He saved me from a few members of the Oniwaban who were harassing me when he first came to our school. He didn't even know who I was and still, he helped me. Then, when me and… Kaoru were kidnapped, he came after us." She fell silent for a while. "He's a kind person but… today…"

"I think what you saw today was something Kenshin never wanted you or any of his friends to see."

"But I did. None of us can change that."

"Do you know how Sano's taking it?"

"Not so well," she sighed, rising to her feet. "I should get back to him." She started heading out of the room.

"Megumi." She turned to look back at Hiko. "This is something you have to figure out for yourself."

"I know," she answered quietly. "I'll see you later, I guess." With that she left.

Hiko sighed, slowly rising. He couldn't sit still any longer. He began to pace around the room again, waiting. That's all any of them could do- wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Wait, Battosai."_

_"What do you want Tomoe?"_

_"You're going to face Shishio."_

_"I have to do this. He's divided the Juppongatanna with this feud, he must be stopped."_

_"Please listen to me, just for a moment."_

_"Let me go, Tomoe."_

_"You're walking into a trap. Shishio won't play fair, don't think that for a moment."_

_"I already know that. I know how his mind works."_

_"Do you truly?"_

_"Tomoe-"_

_"You don't know anything about him. You're playing right into his hands, right into his trap."_

_"Tomoe please, I have… I need to do this. I've been entrusted to deal with him. This can't be left alone any longer, you know that as well as me. Shishio has to be stopped."_

_"But why must you do it?"_

_"Because I'm Battosai. It's my duty."_

_"Do you truly believe that… Kenshin?"_

_"Let me go Tomoe, I won't ask again."_

_"What will you do? Hurt me? Strike me? Force me to let go?"_

_"Let go!"_

_"…Wait, Battosai."_

_"You can't stop me Tomoe."_

_"Promise me."_

_"What?"_

_"I… want to make sure you'll come back."_

_"Tomoe…"_

_"Please, just this one thing. I want you to come back."_

_"Why?"_

_She pulled away then, not giving me the answer. It wasn't until she lay dying in my arms, the same word on my lips did she answer._

_"Promise me you'll live… I wan..t you.. t…o…… K…"_

_That sadly… is not a promise this one can ever make._

-----------------------------

Hello once again! I can't believe how long it took me to get this posted! I kept running into problems like the power going out, the site refusing to let me upload the chapter, I kept changing Hiko's scene after the first time I wrote it. It feels like ages since I wrote a scene with him in it, I think I'm getting rusty... but yes finally Ch20 has been posted huzzah! (throws confetti) Now to start working on the next one…

Anyway, just incase it isn't exactly clear about the whole rock thing at the beginning of this chapter, Kenshin picked up three rocks way back in Ch16- _Invisible Marks_.Two of which that were thrown at poor Misao while the other he pocketed for later, that one was just used now.

Many big thank you's to my five wonderful reviewers!

**MikaylaMae: **Thank you, it's great that you found the last chapter interesting.

**Reignashii: **Voila another chapter and another cliffhanger, man I'm getting good at those.

**Summer Star: **I had so much fun writing the fight scene hee, its soo fun being mean to Kenshin.

**Stella-neko: **Heh, more horrible cliffhangers for ya. I was a bit worried about that scene in the last chapter, I did try to make it clearer when I was editing, I', thinking about editing this story after I finish it, clean it up and fix that spot then. I'm pleased you liked the way it portrayed Kenshin's confusion though.

**Anonymous but very interest…(**sorry if there's more to your username, couldn't get my computer to show itHope you enjoyed reading the new chapter. Some of your questions have been answered, as for the others well… you'll just have to keep reading. ;)

Oops almost forgot to put this, till next chapter guys with more wonderful cliffhangers! Mwahaaaaaa!


	21. This One

His eyes slid open sluggishly. He blinked slowly, focusing on the ceiling above his head. All was quiet around him, a dead silence that pressed down against him. He studied the white washed ceiling for a moment before he slowly turned away, taking in the small empty room around him.

He was in a hospital.

A bird song pulled Kenshin's attention to the window, a small bird sat in the cherry tree just outside. It sang out again, flapping its wings as it fluttered around the nest it was building.

Tears entered his eyes as memory came flooding back.

Kaoru was…

He blocked his thoughts out, taking a deep breath, feeling the tight bandages against his chest and right hand. He lay there with his eyes shut for a long time, not daring to open them. He tried desperately to calm himself down. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed, the only sound was the twittering from the bird outside.

He slowly opened his deep lavender orbs, watching as the bird hopped along a branch. It sang out again as its mate appeared beside it, a twig clasped with in its beak. Kenshin immediately looked away, staring intently at the empty room.

This is how it had been the last time. No one was there when he woke up. Why did he expect this time to be any different? He asked himself bitterly.

Sano and Megumi- his only friends left. He shuddered, shaking his head slightly. No, they weren't his friends anymore. They knew he was Battosai now, Sano would hate him for it and Megumi would be scared, clinging to Sano for protection. Her eyes would be full of fear, just like Kaoru's- another wave of grief washed over him.

He couldn't hold back the tears. He rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. The muffled sound of his sobs filling the room. He could feel an ache from his chest on his left side. He wasn't sure if it was the wound or his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiko sighed as he closed the door of Kenshin's room. It was a beautiful summer day but the man hardly noticed it. The two birds sang happily outside the window just like always.

As for Kenshin, Hiko turned to look at the teen. He stopped dead, shock appearing on his face. Kenshin had shifted positions.

The redhead was breathing slowly, his face buried in the pillow. Hope rose in Hiko's chest.

"Kenshin?" he asked hesitantly, fearful that the teen wouldn't respond. Hiko took a tentative half step towards the bed.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kenshin rolled onto his back, struggling slightly as he sat up.

There was a long pause, where neither spoke. Kenshin absently fiddled with his blanket, not daring to meet the man's gaze.

Hiko let his breath out, not realizing till then that he had been holding it. He didn't care that the redhead wouldn't meet him eye to eye. Kenshin was awake again and at that moment that was all Hiko cared about.

He came forward, pulling Kenshin into a gentle hug, being careful not to aggravate the teen's wounds.

"Thank goodness, what were you thinking you idiot," the words had been spoken gently, relief clear in Hiko's voice.

Kenshin felt tense in the man's arms. Hiko pulled away after a moment, gazing at the redhead. Kenshin averted his eyes immediately.

"You feel alright?" Kenshin merely nodded. The man sighed, "you're not going to talk to me, are you."

The redhead didn't give any response to that.

"We… didn't really leave off on a good note," Hiko began slowly. These types of talks were never his strong suit. "You take too many risks Kenshin. You almost got yourself killed back there. If Megumi hadn't been there then…"

That got a reaction. Kenshin's hands immediately tightened into fists, his face hidden behind its shield of fiery bangs.

Hiko decided to change tactics. "You've been in a coma for a while now. You missed the end of school. You're lucky Kenshin, really lucky."

He paused, glancing out the window at the birds. "We were all worried about you, even Sano."

Kenshin rolled over in the bed, placing the pillow over his head. Hiko sighed, the redhead clearly didn't want to hear anymore. Sometimes the teen acted so much like a child.

"I'm going to tell the doctor that you're awake." Hiko didn't believe Kenshin had heard that. The raven-haired man sighed as he quietly left the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

Kenshin slowly pushed himself up, sitting on the bed. He gazed out at the birds for a moment, before letting his eyes fall to his hands, his right bandaged around the knuckles. They sat limply on his lap, unmoving as he stared at them intently.

He twitched a finger on his left hand, watching it slide forwards before it fell still back into place. He watched it for a moment more before curling the hand into a tight fist. He saw the knuckles turn white, muscles being forced to constricte. He forced it tighter and tighter, allowing the nails dig into his palm.

Then, he released it, letting the fingers fall once again back into place. His hand ached, his palm stinging where the nails had dug into his flesh. He twitched his small finger, feeling the strain of what he had done.

He closed his eyes, shutting out the world. He took a deep breath before he opened them again. He pushed the blankets away, sliding out of the bed. He studied his attire, a shirt and pants of the wonderful hospital blue colour.

He passed by the window, not even glancing at the birds as he approached the door. He pulled it open, surveying the hall for anyone before quickly hurrying out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She hurried along the stone path, breathing hard. She was behind the hospital, within the small walking paths and gardens they kept for the patients staying there. She felt the tiniest flicker of pain in her chest, she took a deep breath, ignoring it as she dashed along.

She had to see him, Hiko had told her and she just had this feeling he'd be there. She raced along the path, passing under the group of cherry trees that hung together. She stopped once she reached the inner court that the trees kept hidden from sight.

It was a small clearing, a group of cherry trees lining the sides. The stone path widened out, circling a calm pond of glass water.

There he was, kneeling by the water on the far side. He hadn't even noticed her yet, staring so intently at his reflection. A barrier of fire-red hair hid his face from her, his clear lavender eyes only visible from the surface of the water.

"Kenshin," she called, coming forwards.

His head immediately shot up, eyes going wide. Kaoru smiled at him, a look of utter disbelief on his face. He backed a few steps away, shaking his head slowly. She felt a pang of hurt from that but she wouldn't let it show.

"Hiko told me you'd woken up. He's been by your side almost every day."

She tried to take a step towards him but he retreated to the far side of the pond, letting it sit between them. She sighed, slowly moving to a wooden bench that sat on the edge of the patio. She made sure not to make any sudden moves, he was watching her like a hawk from behind his wild crimson hair that hung loosely around him.

"We're lucky… to have gotten away with our lives." She watched him intently from where she sat.

A breeze picked up, pulling his bangs away, neither spoke as their eyes meet for that brief moment. Her breath caught as she stared into his lavender orbs. They were so child like, not a trace of the empty gaze that had always been there before.

But what she saw now chilled her to the bone. They were filled with an overwhelming pain, which hurt her so much to see. There were so many other emotions swirling in his eyes as well, many she couldn't put names to. He looked… lost. What had she meant by that? But before she could puzzle the thought out, he slipped his gaze from hers, looking away.

"Kenshin…" He didn't respond to her atall. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice even. They'd hurt each other enough already.

"I'm sorry," she laughed nervously then. After everything that had happened, after all they'd been through, those were the only words that would come to her. When he'd told her the truth, that he was Battosai, this must have been how he'd felt when she looked away from him, no longer able to hold his gaze.

"I… I acted like a jerk… when you told me," she whispered. Why was she stuttering so badly? She wasn't scared of him anymore… was she? "It's just… I-I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. It's a poor excuse, I know. It's the truth though. I've never heard of you before Sano told us what Battosai was like. You're not like that at all, Kenshin. When… you left me, sitting there… I could have stopped you. Maybe that's why… the reason why I went after you, because… because…" she didn't know what else to say. "I… couldn't leave things the way they were." That had been it but not the way she had wanted to express it. "I don't care that you were Battosai-"

"Shut up!"

She started, looking up at Kenshin. He'd tensed up, hands clenched at his side. He was trembling as he spoke. "How can you say that? How the hell can you say that!"

"Kenshin…" she rose to her feet, taking a step towards him. He didn't move but his violet eyes rounded on her, a fierce look that ordered her to stay away. "I don't-" her voice froze in her throat, unable to escape. She couldn't move. She couldn't escape his blazing eyes that glared at her with the purest rage. Her heart was banging against her chest, her fear rising with it.

"You don't what?" he snapped, frustration building. "You don't care about my past? Is that it? You think that you can just say that I'm not Battosai and everything will be alright? This one is both, Kenshin and Battosai."

Kaoru opened and closed her mouth several times, struggling to speak. His gaze never left her. She couldn't breathe. Tears began to fill her eyes. She swallowed hard, trying to find her voice. "I-I told you, I don't care about your past."

"What the hell do you know? You don't know what this one is like, what this one can do. You don't know anything! I wanted to kill Shishio, with every fiber of my being." A cold look entered his eyes, it sent a shiver down her spine. "You don't… understand anything." His voice grew quiet as he stared down at the waters of the pond. It was a long while before he spoke. "This one slipped so easily back into acting as I use to," his voice was still quiet but with a deadly edge to it. "I didn't lie when I said to you what would happen. I'm neither here nor there, and this one, the one that spoke to you on that night, doesn't exist anymore."

-----------------------------

Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear Alatus, happy birthday to _meeeeeeeeeeeee_! (puts on a party hat, throws confetti) Could never hit that last note properly.

Since it's my birthday I thought I'd let you guys join in with the celebration and have another wonderful enjoyable chapter to read.

Anyway birthday celebrations aside I have an important question for you guys. There's something like 5ish chapters left, (starts to cry) I'm on the final stretch. **My question is, who would be interested in reading a sequel to this story, if I wrote one?** Please drop me a message if you're interested between now and the last chapter. On the last chapter I'll decide if I write a sequel.

Big thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

**Summer Star: **You're just going to have to wait and see. D

**MikaylaMae: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked very hard on it. I was thinking of leaving it hanging for another chapter if Kenshin lived or not, but I thought this would be better.

**Reignashii: **Sort of a cliffhanger on this one. I swear I'm just writing them to be annoying now.

**Anonymous but very interested: **(got the user name right this time -grins-) I'm glad you appreciated that cliffhanger I put a lot of work into that one. As for Tomoe that will be explained… sort of… I think… well just reading and all will be explained! (laughs nervously)

Well till next time my wonderful fans! (Starts munching on a piece of chocolate birthday cake) yummy!


	22. Believe In

Kaoru was dead silent, her stomach twisting sickly. She remembered what he'd said that night on the couch, before any of this had happened.

_"If Battosai fights Shishio then, this one will be lost."_

She bit her lip, fighting back tears that stung her eyes. She had to be strong right now, she told herself. Kenshin needed her help, he was lost after everything that had happened.

She could see in his eyes below the anger that he lashed out with was fear, fear of himself. He was struggling, trying to find the answer on his own, never once thinking about the people around him that could help.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked quietly. "That you're not the same person anymore? Kenshin, you're such an idiot sometimes." Her words took him off guard. "You never ask for help, even when you need it. You're so stubborn, thinking you can deal with everything yourself, without involving anyone. You think that the weight of the world is pressed against your shoulders, it isn't Kenshin. Why do you always have to think of others before everything else, never sparing a thought to your own wellbeing or even the people who care about you!"

He turned away then, marching away without a word. Her breath caught for a second, her heart pounding. He was walking away, walking away from her.

Anger flashed in her eyes as she raced forwards, grabbing hold of him. She forced him around, causing him to stumble.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Her eyes were blazing, unnoticed tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Don't you dare walk away from me. You're selfish. You're so selfish! Going after Shishio by yourself, without telling anyone, even _me_! Y-you nearly died! Did you ever think for a moment about how I would feel?" She stopped suddenly, realizing what she'd said. Her cheeks had turned bright red while tears ran freely down her face. Kenshin looked away, but not before she saw the pain in his eyes. Neither spoke.

Kenshin tried to pull his arm from her grasp, but her grip tightened. She refused to let him leave.

"Let go!" he shouted at her.

"No!" she yelledback, not flinching under his gaze. "I won't, you hear me? I won't!" She cared about him too much to do that.

His breath caught suddenly and a small cry escaped his lips. His legs gave out, taking Kaoru by surprise. She shifted her grip quickly and slowly lowered him to the ground. He was trembling in her grasp, tears springing into his eyes.

"This one can't keep a promise. I can't, I can't."

"Take it easy Kenshin," she whispered gently, sitting on the tiled ground beside him.

His crimson bangs had fallen into his face, obscuring his eyes. She pushed the strands of hair away, refusing to let him hide behind them. She let him rest against her, waiting quietly for him to calm down. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that on the cool ground, with Kenshin resting gently against her.

"I… this one thought Shishio had killed you," it startled her when Kenshin suddenly spoke. His voice was low, still shaky with emotion. "This one was so… scared that I-" a small sob broke into his voice, silencing him.

She gently reached out, taking his hand in her own. "I was scared to," she admitted. "When I woke up here, not knowing what had happened… to you. I was only told that you were in a coma." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure him. "I'm so glad you're alright." He didn't say anything to that. She glanced at him, a sad look on her face. "I want to help you." She took a deep breath. "Kenshin," her hand tightened slightly on his. She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm here for you." Her voice didn't quiver or shake as she said that. She meant it; she wanted to be with him no matter what.

He looked at her, not quite meeting her gaze. She couldn't call the look on his face a smile, but it was softer, a silent thanks of gratitude visible in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously. They were sitting silently, just enjoying each other's company. He looked at her, turning away from the sky, daring to meet her eyes for a brief moment.

"Clouds," he answered quietly.

She tilted her head back, watching the heavens. Her raven hair hung loose about her and a light caught in her sapphire eyes. She looked so beautiful- Kenshin shook his head, quickly shoving the thought out of his mind.

"Has anyone come to visit you?"

"This one has only been awake since this morning, that I have. Besides… Megumi and Sano are probably more concerned about you. They're… scared of me as well."

"What do you mean as well?"

"You're scared of me still," he replied. His voice was calm, bangs hiding his face completely. He wouldn't let her see how much that hurt him.

"Of all the- I am not!" she retorted indignantly. "Maybe at first but definitely not-"

"You still are," he interrupted, pushing his crimson hair from his face. He met her gaze, looking right into her eyes. She glanced away after a moment. He let his fire-red bangs fall, the only shield left between the world and his emotions. "I can see it in your eyes, just like everyone else. You can't hide it from this one."

"Kenshin…"

"It is this one, not just my past, don't say that it isn't. I use to think this one had changed so much… that I did. But I haven't, it took such little effort." He fell silent there.

"What?" asked Kaoru softly, when he didn't continue.

"To pull all of who this one was… who I am back. I would have killed Shishio, I had a blade against his heart. I… could still do it, this one almost did it then, with Sano and Megumi watching the whole thing. I know how Shishio's mind works because I use to be just like him. This one is no better than him."

Kaoru was silent as she slowly rose to her feet, leaving Kenshin's side. He didn't move, he wanted her to leave. He didn't deserve anything from her. A small part of him cried out, just like the night he left her, the feeling pulling at his heart begging him to stop her.

But he didn't move.

This was his mess, he would deal with it alone. He didn't need her help. It was better for everyone if she just left. She didn't need the company of a demon.

"Kenshin, come here," she asked kindly.

He looked up at her with surprise. She stood a few steps away, a large smile on her face. Her hand was raised towards him, offering him to take it. He bowed his head, staring at the ground before him. He had to solve this on his own, he couldn't ask for her help.

Suddenly she was right before him, pulling him to his feet before he could protest. She led him back to the edge of the pond, pointing out into the reflecting glass.

"Look, I don't see anything different." He stared at his reflection, his face just visible in the cool waters, staring back at him. His lavender eyes were filled with so much emotion, more then he'd ever seen. "You keep trying to push me away. I won't go Kenshin. You're trying so hard to stay detached. Can't you let me in? You told me the truth and I never gave you an answer." He looked at her, she took a deep breath. "I except you, just the way you are, and I'm so glad that you opened up to me. So, thank you Kenshin."

She meant it, she looked at him with complete confidence. He could still see the tiniest bit of fear in her eyes, it didn't make any sense. He was Battosai, the demon that everyone feared and hated. He couldn't escape what he'd done. How could she believe in him?

His mouth opened as he struggled to speak. He found it so hard to say anything. "I… this one…" He looked down at the water. "I lost someone… very close to me, that this one did." He bit his lip, why did he say that?

He was tired of everything. He'd kept so many secrets in his life. Kept so many things bottled up, that only he knew. She put her faith in him so maybe, just maybe, he could do the same. He wanted to _trust_ her.

The word came at him like a blow. He tensed, fear tearing through him. Why did he tell her that? His heart was pounding, he took a step back.

He couldn't trust anyone. He'd learned that the hard way. Trust was not something you gave others. He'd nearly gotten her killed. She was scared of him.

No matter what front she put on, he could see it. He was Battosai the demon of the Juppongatanna. That fact could never be changed. She didn't trust him, she couldn't. She was right to be afraid, of who he was, what he could do, what he was capable of.

He had to get away. His eyes locked on the path leading out of the trees, making a dive for it.

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around him, pulling him close. He could feel her head pressed against his back and with that contact a single thought slipped into his mind.

Despite everything that had happened, she was still there, right at his side. She was still right here with him.

He was shaking again, drawing deep, shuddering breaths. His eyes were filled with an untamed fear.

"Please don't go, it's alright," she tried to sooth him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shook his head wildly. "No, no, no promises, no pleading." He wasn't trying to escape but he was stiff under her touch. "Not again, I-" His voiced failed, he just stood there, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Kaoru was silent, letting her presence comfort him. It hurt her inside to see him like this, she wanted to help him anyway she could.

"T-Tomoe… said the exact same thing… before…" He didn't know why he was speaking. He didn't believe in trust, it only led to getting hurt.

But here he was, sitting on the cool mossy stones, leaning against Kaoru, who had her arm around him. He closed his eyes, banishing the tears. He let his muscles relax slightly. She'd done so much for him. So maybe… he would try.

It was going to be one time, just this once he was going to, without any hidden motives. Just this once he was going to let her in.

-----------------------------

Hello my adoring fans once again! This wonderful chapter was suppose to be posted earlier but I was whisked away on a nice holiday away from my wonderful computer. (Cries. Hugs computer) I'll never leave again!

(Everyone stares at Alatus) Whaaat? I like my computer! I haven't seen it in over a week.

So far three people have said they're interested in me writing a sequel, if there're anymore people out there who want a sequel just drop me a line!

Big thanks to all my wondrous reviews! Yaaaay!

**MikaylaMae: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you liked this one as well. I was having trouble with that part a bit, where Kenshin wakes up alone, since I wanted to point it out to the readers but the way I have Kenshin character he wasn't making a big deal of it. Well looks like I got it across for the most part.

**Shauntell: **Well here's another short chapter… heh… well I'm probably going to do long chapter soon, promise. I'm just being lazy at the moment. Poor Kenshin, I am being rough on him, aren't I. Comes with being author, I think, end up loving a character to death, lol. Well I've some ideas for a sequel, not exactly sure what I'm going to do yet. I don't know much about Kenji and well I haven't seen the OVA so very hard for me to mimic it. Anyway, thanks very much for the review!

**Anonymous but very interested:** Not sure if that's what you were expecting as Kaoru's reply. Big thanks for the birthday wish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Summer Star: **I put a lot of work into character emotions, usually end up feeling the same thing the charters are. I have to say writing dialog between characters is one of my favorite things to do in a story, especially if they're arguing. Sequel request has been dually noted!

**Reignashii: **Thank you for the birthday wish! (Crushes Battosai and Kenshin pushies, in what she calls a hug, till their eyes bulged and squeaking oro!) Your request for a sequel has been noted. As for your questions… (whispers innocently, tries to act mysterious.) Not telling! ;P Well no real cliffhanger this time, but don't you worry I'll make up for that next chapter. Mwahaaaaaaaa!

See you all next chapter! Till then!


	23. Soft Moment

Kaoru gazed down at the still water of the pond that lay before her. Kenshin sat beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. She had her arm around him, his long fiery hair hung loosely over her back mixing with her own. A soft breeze brushed passed, lazily rustling the cherry trees above their heads.

"It wasn't… just Shishio who wanted revenge," Kenshin began, not moving from her shoulder. "This one didn't even realize that… I did to, for lost memories."

He paused, he had decided to tell her but part of him still feared revealing the truth. "Tomoe… was someone close to me. This one… trusted her…" his voice was quiet so only she would hear. "She told me that Shishio had set a trap but… this one didn't listen. He nearly killed me but Tomoe… She died right in my arms… finishing the scar on my cheek."

He faltered, pressing closer to Kaoru, drawing comfort from her. "I thought I'd lost you too," he whispered. "In the same place in almost the same way. I want…ed to kill Shishio. After everything, this one went after him leaving Tomoe and her-" he bit his lip, he couldn't say it.

He couldn't speak about the promise Tomoe had asked of him. "The warehouse was being consumed by flames, uncontrolled in what they destroyed. A piece of beam fell on him, trapping him below the fire. I left him there to burn alive."

He stopped, feeling a shudder go through Kaoru. "This one's next memory is waking up in the hospital… completely alone."

He didn't know why he had added the last bit. He never expected anyone to be there. He was sure, back then, if he died no one would have cared. He wondered if that was still true.

The thought was banished immediately though, as Kaoru pulled him closer into her one arm embrace. He sat there silently, with nothing more to say. Now all he could do was wait for Kaoru's response.

"Thank you for telling me Kenshin," she whispered, resting her head on top of his.

He was shocked, he never expected her to say that. It confused him why she had. He'd scared her and yet she was grateful. He could only nod, his voice completely lost. He let his eyes close, feeling safe for once with Kaoru's gentle warmth beside him.

"Kenshin?" she asked after a long while. He shifted ever so slightly to let her know he was listening. "Megumi was really worried about you, along with me. Sano to, even though he didn't want to show it. We all were."

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"We're your friends, we'll stick by you."

"You cannot say… that for others, that you can't."

"Then I'll stick by you, I promise."

"Promise…" he whispered, she could feel him tensing up. "This one can't promise-"

"It's a promise from me to you, you have no say in the matter." She lifted her head so she could look at him. "Got that?" The tiniest of smiles pulled at the corner of his face. She could see amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yes Miss Kaoru."

"Don't call me Miss, call me Kaoru like everyone else."

Kenshin lifted his head off her shoulder. "This one cannot."

"Why not?" she demanded.

He looked down at the paved stone, watching a bug slowly crawling along. "I… just can't." He couldn't answer her, so he began to pull away.

"Why are you so scared of me?" He stopped, the question taking him off guard. "You keep pulling away. Am I really that scary?" Despite her words, her tone was dead serious.

"This one can ask you the same Miss Kaoru, that I can."

"Do you see me leaving? How many times do I have to say it, I'm right here… for you," she paused for a second, neither looking at the other. Kenshin never saw the light blush that had appeared on her face. "I refuse to let you leave again. After you walked away… from me that night, I… I couldn't stand it. I wanted to see you again, I didn't understand it, I still don't, I just knew I wanted to see you again. I don't want to leave things like we did there. That's why I went after you… I've done some really stupid things since I met you, Kenshin. One of the worst was just sitting there letting you walk away. I've wanted to talk to you since then and now that I've got the chance, it's you who's too scared to listen, it's you who's running away. Please, just listen to me." Her tone was soft, pleading for him to stay. He reluctantly sat back down, not daring to look at her. "When you told me that you were Battosai, you expected that reaction out of me. You never thought that I would come after you, did you? That's why… you did it, you're… you're always running away from me."

He opened his mouth hesitantly. "This one thought I could keep you away, safe from… what would happen. I was… shocked to see the three of you there, to see you there. I want to protect you Miss Kaoru, shield you so… so… you'd never have to see who I really am." He gave a bitter laugh. "But you have, you've seen and heard what this one… what I am capable of."

She rose to her feet, her back towards him. He was silent, watching as she stood there, gazing out at the cherry trees. She turned, a smile upon her face, she looked so beautiful with the pink blossoms behind her. She came before him, taking his hands, pulling him to his feet. She then leaned forward, whispering softly in his ear, "I already know who you are, Kenshin Himura."

She pulled back slowly, taking him completely by surprise when he felt her lips brush onto his cheek. She placed a gentle kiss upon the scar that marred his face.

Her eyes sparkled as she stood before him, a deep blush gracing her features. Their eyes met then, his mouth hung open slightly, unsure how he should react.

She giggled softly at his expression, stopping as a shy smile graced him. It wasn't the usual hollow grin but a real one that shone nervously in his eyes. The first one she could ever recall that he showed to her willingly.

Her own grew as the hesitance slipped from his smile. He clasped her hand in his, their cheeks both deepening in shade. They gazed into the depths of each others eyes.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, he began to lean forward towards her, their faces coming closer and closer. He closed his eyes, feeling her breath brushing against his face, his lips almost touching hers.

There was a crash from the trees, startling them. They immediately shot apart, faces bright red. They looked up, to see Yahiko come trampling into the small clearing.

Kaoru inwardly cursed her brother's timing, making a mental note to kill him for it later.

"There you are, you nutty raccoon, I've been looking for you everywhere," grumbled Yahiko, his eyes flickering over to the redhead.

"Don't call me that, midget," she snapped irritably. Kenshin steadily met the child's glaring gaze.

Yahiko snapped his attention back at Kaoru's comment. "Don't you dare call me short!"

Kaoru gave a dramatic sniff, she wasn't in any mood to deal with his antics. "I don't care what you say Yahiko, if I want to I'll call you a pintsized snot nose brat."

"P-pintsized," growled Yahiko, Kenshin could see a vain twitching in the child's temple. "I'll get you for that you half baked raccoon hag!" He yelled, winding up to charge at her.

The redhead glanced at Kaoru.

"Oro!" he squeaked, retreating quickly away. He could see the fires of hell burning in her eyes.

"Why you," she snarled, raising a fist.

WACK!

Kenshin winced as Kaoru's fist connected with its intended target.

"How dare you insult me!" she yelled, shaking her fist at him. "I'm still a recovering patient you know!"

Yahiko coughed from where he lay on the ground, clutching his stomach where she hit him, making no attempt to rise.

Kenshin made a mental never to make Kaoru mad. He moved forward, offering Yahiko a hand.

"You alright?" he asked kindly.

Yahiko grumbled, grabbing the redhead's hand to help himself up. As he rose to his feet, passing by the teen he whispered in Kenshin's ear, "Shishio's still loose."

Kenshin's eyes went wide, his whole body going numb. He didn't feel the child bump against his shoulder as he passed or Kaoru's angry shouts after her brother. Flames of rage filled the redhead, pounding in time with his heart.

Shishio was still out there- it wasn't over.

-----------------------------

So far grand total of four people are interested in a sequel to _Tomorrow's Day_. If anyone else is please drop me a message before the last chapter where I'll announce if I'll write one or not.

Now I know what you're thinking about this chapter, short right? Don't worry next one I promise will be much longer. I think this was my third time writing a romance scene in a fanfic, not to bad I think. The other two scenes would be in my other fanfic _Broken Arrow. _(See profile for details) ;)

Big thanks to my wondrous reviewers!

**Reignashii: **Mwahaaaaaaa! Cliffy strikes again! Don't worry there plenty more to come after this. (Gives a super evil grin)

**MikaylaMae: **Yes, Kenshin is still injured. Don't worry, I've got it covered! ;) Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter.

**Summer Star: **Things are going quite well for Kenshin and Kaoru, I think I'm about to change that though. Hee… (starts plotting)

**Draconic Ban-Sidhe: **I'm glad you've been enjoying the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

See ya next time! Till then guys!


	24. Faraway Promise

"Kenshin?" Kaoru tried again. "Kenshin!" She'd been trying to get his attention for a while now. He didn't seem to even register her presence, let alone the world around him.

She took a deep breath. "KENSHIN!" she yelled in his ear.

"Oro!" he squeaked, stumbling a few paces away from her. He rubbed his tender ear. Kaoru was relieved to see his trance was broken. He blinked, looking at her with large innocent eyes.

"You alright?" she asked. "You just spaced out there for a moment."

"This one is fine, that I am," he smiled, trying to reassure her. But she could easily see that his mood was faked, nothing like the smile she'd seen only moments ago.

"Please… don't lie to me," she whispered, eyes downcast.

"Sorry Miss Kaoru-"

"It's Kaoru, no Miss," she interrupted. Kenshin turned away from her, staring down at his reflection in the still waters of the pond. "Won't you tell me?" She searched his back, holding her breath, waiting for a response.

He could feel her eyes pressing against him, even without looking. He knew the answer he gave would dictate the way things played out. He chanced a glance at her, meeting her sorrowful eyes and he realized from that expression, she wasn't expecting him to reply.

He turned away again, biting his lip. Why was he hesitating so much? Why couldn't things be easy and simple? Why was he so scared to tell her? But he already knew the answer to that, he cared about her, he didn't want anything to happen.

"Shishio is still loose." The words were blurted out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked, fear rising in her voice.

"Yahiko said-"

"He's still a child," she answered. "It's his dumb idea of a joke."

Kenshin shook his head. "He does not seem the type to joke over something like this, that he doesn't."

Kaoru was silent for a moment. "Well the only ones who'd know for sure would be Megumi, Sano or Hiko," she sighed, adding quickly. "Along with two Oniwaban members." A surprised look crossed Kenshin's face. "Apparently they're the ones we have to thank for saving us. They called the police, Megumi told me that they apparently don't want you to die." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not quite as chummy with the Juppongatanna as Sano thought." Kaoru cheered inwardly as a flicker of amusement flashed in Kenshin's eyes. They had started slowly making their way back towards the hospital, their hands clasped together tightly.

"Miss Kaoru…" began Kenshin. "Please be careful, this one… doesn't wish to… lose you."

"You mean, I don't wish to lose you," she teased, pushing the door open. They walked inside, making their way up the stairs to the fourth floor. They heard a door above them slam against the wall as Hiko dashed into the stairwell. He stopped when he spotted Kenshin.

"There you are!" he cried, he took a deep breath clearly relieved to see the teen. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I had all your friends tearing this place apart!"

"Sorry," apologized Kenshin. Hiko had been about to launch into a rant but completely forgot it at that single word. He stood there, an uncharacteristic look of shock on his face. "This one…" Kenshin hesitated, "I'm sorry?" It was posed as a question, testing how Hiko would react.

The man shook his head after a moment. "As long as you're alright," he sighed, glancing over at Kaoru. "It suits that you're the one who found him." Her cheeks turned pink and she shifted her feet nervously.

"Oro?" asked Kenshin with confusion.

"After you did that wonderful vanishing act on me," answered Hiko. "I ran into your friends and asked them to help me look for you."

"You mean Miss Megumi and… Sano," Kenshin swallowed nervously. Hiko nodded his head. The redhead bit his lip, fear flickering in his eyes.

Kaoru squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You'll have to face them at some point," she whispered. "He was helping look for you."

"This one knows that," he answered quietly. "I would have preferred Sano found out… a better way."

"You shouldn't be wandering the halls," commented Hiko. "Come on, back to your room." Hiko held the door open as the two slowly ascended the stairs towards the small room that Kenshin had woken up in.

"You can't change the fact Sano knows," Kaoru replied quietly. "Don't put it off for too long."

"This one will deal with Sano."

Once back inside the room, Kenshin settled himself back on the bed with Kaoru sitting beside him. Hiko leaned against the wall just beside the door.

"Hiko…" began Kaoru after a moment. "You've heard what happened at the warehouse right?" He gave a curt nod. "Was… the Juppongatanna caught?" Kenshin noticed the man's hands tighten on his arms.

"We managed to get most of them, we're in the process of rounding up the last few members." He rose off the wall before they could ask anything else. "I should go find everyone and tell them that Kenshin's been found before they do some real damage to this place." With out another word he left, closing the door behind him.

"Shishio's still out there," Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin. His voice was low, anger vibrating with every word. "He's not paying for what he's done."

"Kenshin… you don't know that," she began.

"Then why didn't Hiko say anything!" he yelled, startling her.

She took a deep breath, never turning her gaze away from his. It took him by surprise, when he felt her gentle hand against his bandaged one. "Even if it is true," she began in a level voice. Her sapphire eyes gazing into his deep lavender orbs. "Don't go after him. Please Kenshin, let someone else deal with this."

"Miss Kaoru…"

"I'm sick and tired of you fighting, of you taking everything on your shoulders. The world isn't your responsibility Kenshin, if Shishio is… still out there, let Hiko deal with it. Please, don't go yourself."

"I… want revenge against him, Miss Kaoru."

"I know."

"He's caused me nothing but pain. He tried to kill you and that…" he trailed off.

"I know Kenshin. You… hate what he's been able to get away with, I don't like it either."

"And you still insist this one shouldn't go?"

"Shishio's hurt me just as much as you, Kenshin. I have a right to get revenge on him as well." Kenshin stiffened, his hand curling into a fist, suddenly fearful of what she might do. Shishio was too powerful, the redhead couldn't bare to loose her again. "But do you see me going? While you were dead to the world, did I go searching for him? No, I stayed here. I was here, recovering from my injuries and also right by your side, even though you never knew I was even there."

He was silent for a long while before he dared speak. "Miss Kaoru listen, Shishio has at this moment a very strong advantage over us… over me. He'll find this place. It's only a matter of time…"

"If Hiko knew that Shishio was still out there, he'd tell us, I'm sure."

He shook his head sadly. "He doesn't… trust this one anymore. He broke my trust and this one broke his by facing Shishio. He's afraid that I'll go after him again."

"Will you?"

"This one is still recovering, that I am."

"What about after?" she pressed.

He couldn't help the small twitch of amusement that pulled his face into a smile. Kaoru was very perceptive sometimes, it was one of the things he loved about her.

As soon as the thought registered, his face immediately broke into a bright blush. She waited expectantly, a determined look in her eyes. There was no way that he was going to shake her off, he realized.

The look in her eyes told him, there was no way she was ever going to let him go again and that realization stirred something deep within him, an over powering feeling that he couldn't describe. It left the knowledge with him that, he didn't want to leave her side just like she didn't want to leave his.

"This one won't go after him, I swear."

She sighed, body relaxing. She let her head fall against him as she whispered, "thank you." She snuggled closer, letting his loose crimson hair tickle her face. They stayed silently like that for a while. "You'll have to talk to Sano at some point, Kenshin. You can't just avoid him forever."

"I know, but Sano will not forgive this one."

"What? Why not?"

He hesitated but spoke, "When I was under the gang name Battosai, this one did many horrible things. I led a small faction against… Sano's group the Sekihoutai. This one was there when they were destroyed. I'm responsible for what happened to Sano."

"Were they your orders?"

"No…"

"Then Kenshin, it wasn't your fault. You were just following orders."

"That's a hollow excuse Miss Kaoru."

"You can't keep punishing yourself for what happened."

"These are the facts of what happened Miss Kaoru, Sano knows them as well."

"But you're not the one responsible for-"

"I was given the name Shinta when this one first started attending Mizuki High. That was before I was pulled into the Juppongatanna. I was renamed to Battosai after that, most thinking Shinta was too wimpy for someone so… bloodthirsty. I could strike fear into anyone with just a glance. This one was considered a demon by most. I didn't follow anyone's command except for that of the leader of the Juppongatanna. This one never questioned an order given, never talked back and… that's why, Miss Kaoru, that's why I'm responsible for what happened. Sano lost everything because this one was nothing more then a weapon of the Juppongatanna. This one was never anything more then that."

A silence fell between them. Kaoru sat quietly, gazing out the window, watching the two birds that rested there. "You have to tell that to Sano."

"What?"

"You said you'd deal with him, don't let him keep hating you. You two were great friends until-" she faltered, realizing the implications of her words.

He looked away, eyes hidden from sight. "Then Sano really does loathe me now, that he does."

"Kenshin…"

"You can't speak on his behalf Miss Kaoru, that you cannot."

"Then what are you going to do? Just sit back silently as he yells at you until he turns blue?" He didn't give any answer. "Oh gods… that's what you're going to do, isn't it. Just sit back and let him use you as a punching bag."

"Miss Kaoru-"

"Well are you?" Silence was her only answer. "How can you do that Kenshin? How can you let that happen? Don't you care that if you don't act that you're going to lose your friend?"

"Sano doesn't consider himself my friend anymore, that he does not."

"And you're going to just except it? Kenshin Himura! I'm not going to just sit by and watch this happen!"

"What can you do? Sano has made up his mind about this one, that he has. There's nothing you can do or say that will change it."

"How do you know? How can you be so darn sure of that?"

"Because I've seen it before. I've been living with Hiko for six months before I appeared at your school, Miss Kaoru, did you ever think about where this one was before? This one has seen many people in my life, and when someone has created an image of who they think you are, you can never change it. It's a fact of life Miss Kaoru, neither you nor this one can change what Sano thinks."

"This is how you plan to deal with Sano? That's just pathetic Kenshin. 'It's the way life is', 'nothing you can do about it', those are excuses! You're just throwing out reasons so you don't have to act. You know what I think? Despite everything you say, you don't want anyone to forgive you for being Battosai."

"This one never asked for forgiveness. I have to pay for what I've done."

"By punishing yourself and letting others beat you into the ground?" She stopped as realization struck her. "That's why… you never fought back when we first met. Those Oniwaban members, who pulled the knife on you, you never even made an attempt to save yourself. The only time you've… ever acted was to protect us…"

"This one only wishes to protect my friends."

"And what about yourself? What about your own well being? What happens if your right and Shishio is coming after you, what then?"

"This one will not let him get near you."

"That's not what I'm worried about Kenshin. He's after you and you alone. He isn't concerned about me."

"Don't think for a moment that means you're safe. He'll be desperate at this point. Everything he had is gone. He won't care about anything, himself or anyone that gets in his way."

"That means you as well."

"I can look after myself Miss Kaoru."

"Like you have been this entire time? Look at you, you nearly died Kenshin don't you understand that?"

"I understand that better then you Miss Kaoru. You can't get involved in this."

"Involved? I already am, if you hadn't noticed. There's no way I'm going to sit back and do nothing Kenshin!"

"Miss Kaoru, he's a killer."

"So? And you're going to just go against him again?"

"Kaoru listen to me!" he shouted, startling her into silence. "Shishio is deadly. He's Battosai's successor." Kaoru gave a shocked gasp. "I taught him everything he knows, but even then, he took those arts and refined them into his own style. His moves, the way he works, is like an assassin in the shadows. No one will be able to find him unless he wants to be found."

She was silent for a long moment, digesting the information. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked slowly after a while.

"He can sneak in here Miss Kaoru."

"What?" her face had gone deathly pale. "But he can't… find us here, he doesn't know we're even here."

"He's had time to prepare Miss Kaoru, how long have we been here?"

"I… think something like two months."

"Two months?"

"Kenshin?" He'd gone rigid, his eyes staring into nothing. "Kenshin!" He wasn't responding to her, causing her to panic.

"He's… he's planning something big."

"Kenshin, you don't even know if he's still out there."

"He is Miss Kaoru. I know him too well, he's still out there."

She suddenly rose from the bed, going for the door. "We have to tell Hiko."

"No!" He grabbed hold of her, preventing her from leaving. "We can't!"

"We can't handle this Kenshin! Shishio is too dangerous, you said so yourself!"

"That's why Hiko can't be told. He won't be able to handle Shishio, that he can't."

"And you think not telling him will keep him safe? Shishio can sneak in here, and kill you Kenshin!"

"If Hiko knew then he'll stand in Shishio's way. I won't let him put himself into danger."

"Then who the heck can deal with him?" The words had barely passed her lips when the answer came crashing into her mind. "NO!" she yelled. "You swore you won't. You swore to me that you won't face him again Kenshin. You said you'd let someone else deal with it. You promised me!"

His voice was low as he answered. "This one said I won't go after him, but he's the one coming after me. I never said this one would let someone else deal with it."

"You jerk! You're an absolute- Why do you have to do everything on your own! Why can't you just let someone else help for once? Why do you have to do everything yourself!" There were tears in her eyes, she hated them, she hated looking so weak. She tried to brush them away but they just kept coming. "You're an complete idiot."

The redhead guarded his look. He didn't dare move, his hand still holding onto her wrist. He wanted to comfort her, but his resolve would break if he did. He felt his stomach twist, he didn't want to see her like this and knowing he was the cause of those tears was almost too much for him to handle.

"Miss Kaoru," his voice was steady as always, sounding so calm despite everything. "This one cannot let someone else deal with this, that I can't. I trained Shishio, this one is responsible for what happens. I made him as deadly as he is and I have to pay for what this one has done."

"Responsible? Then you're being the mature adult, taking everything on yourself to fix. Do you even care what happens? He could kill you without so much as batting a lash. Did you even stop to think how I would feel?"

"Miss Kaoru-"

"Did you?"

There was a long silence, broken only by the hum of the lights above them.

"This one…" his voice was failing him again. There was a lump in his throat that sound just couldn't get past. "Who else… can stop him, Miss Kaoru? I've never met anyone who could stop him, this one has a chance though."

"A chance? What the hell are you talking about! You've fought him twice and both times ended up in the hospital. How the heck is that a chance! You could die! Do you-" she stopped abruptly for a moment, thinking over the words in her mind. "Do you… you even care if you live?"

Kenshin was stunned by her question. It wasn't so much that she had asked him, but the fact he couldn't find an answer. The words of Tomoe's last request echoed in his mind- the promise he had never made.

After everything else of his old life had dissolved and his world had changed, those words were the one thing he had been able to remember of her. Though she had never told him, she had cared for him deeply. It had been enough to share each other's company.The closest they'd ever come to admitting how they felt was when she lay dying in his arms. He'd never been able to keep his word, now he was being asked if he wanted to live, and he found he didn't know the answer.

He glanced at her, she stood there watching him intently. Waiting, for one answer he just didn't have.

It was such a simple little question, one he thought would be just as easy to reply to but he couldn't. He thought of lying, telling her what she wanted to hear, but one look into her deep sapphire eyes melted away any thought of doing so. In the end he had to look away, with nothing to say.

"Kenshin," there was fear in her voice.

He knew she was scared, thinking why he wasn't answering. It took everything he had, just to turn those few inches to meet her gaze. There was a look of utter terror on her face. A fear of what his lack of answer meant.

"You-" her voice broke, tears springing back into her eyes. "Y-you idiot!" She practically screamed the words as she yanked her hand free of his grasp.

Before he could do anything she'd dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

---------------------------------

Only two chapters left, whaaaaa! So far six people are interested in a sequel, if anyone else is drop me a message. On the last chapter I'll make my decision on weather or no the write one.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, sorry it took so long. School's started up again so updating has become a little crazy. Hopefully I can get a routine started again.

Big thanks going out to my wonderful reviewers!

**Summer Star: **Nah, probably do something new for the sequel and finish up Shishio with in this one.

**Kristy-chan: **Thanks, very glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**CuteandPetie: **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I'm probably going to write a sequel already got a few ideas bouncing around in my head.

**MikaylaMae: **Poor Kenshin things are just getting worse for him again. Yahiko was just trying to help. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Gabyhyatt: **Thanks. ;)

Till next chapter! See ya!


	25. Demon's Name

Hiko hesitantly pushed the door open, stepping into the room. Kenshin glanced up at him, a blank look on his face. He'd been ordered back to bed by one of the doctors and been told to stay there. The raven-haired man pushed the door shut, he knew Kenshin had probably only obliged out of courtesy for the doctors rather then thinking of his own health. The redhead had never been one to stay still for very long, Hiko had warned them about that fact, hoping they'd be able to handle the antsy teen.

"How are you doing?" asked Hiko awkwardly, sitting down in the plastic visitors chair beside the bed.

"Alright," answered Kenshin curtly as always.

Hiko glanced around the room. "Where's Kaoru?"

"She left."

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "She did?" Kenshin merely nodded. Hiko sighed, something had happened and the teen wasn't going to utter another word on the subject to him. "How long have the doctors sentenced you here for?"

"A week. Then, this one can… leave…"

"About that Kenshin-"

"This one understands if you don't want-"

"No! No, it's nothing like that. It's just…"

"…I've broken your trust, right."

"Right."

"I've ruined a lot of things, it seems, recently."

"That's because you keep doing stupid things. Try using that brain of yours for once. You know, look before you leap."

"I did," Kenshin answered quietly in a dead serious voice. "This one… never expected to see… them there. It threw me off completely, the perfect distraction just like Shishio wanted." His lavender eyes locked with Hiko's, gauging his reaction to what he'd said. Hiko shifted nervously, Kenshin could almost see the man's mind frantically searching for a topic to sidetrack to.

"What about that message…" Hiko flinched, that had been the first thing that came to his mind.

"Tomoe was… Enishi's little sister. She was… killed, during our first battle in the warehouse."

"Were you two-"

"I'm not even sure now. It's so complicated, we lived under the same roof but we didn't really know each other. We never talked or anything. When I joined the Juppongatanna and became Battosai, I could scare anyone with a look. But she… Tomoe was the first person who wasn't afraid of me. We would never have become close if hadn't been for Shishio. He… sent her to spy on me, gather any information she could. It was then that we actually got to know each other. This one doesn't know what her reasoning was for helping him but in the end… she couldn't betray me. She died right in my arms…" he trailed off for a while staring at nothing. "I wished with all my heart that I'd be able to leave it all behind, to forget that any of it happened… and this one almost forgot her. I'm tied too tightly to the Juppongatanna and they'll never let me get away."

"Why did you go then? I had everything set up to get you out of here. Why did you go after Shishio again?"

Kenshin was silent, staring down at his hands. It was a long moment before he spoke. "A… deal was made, Megumi for me. This one was trying to keep everyone out of this… so they'd be safe, no one was though." He looked up at Hiko. "You have every right to be angry with this one."

"I'm not mad. I'm just trying to understand why you would do something so- like this."

The redhead hesitated, looking away. "I won't do it again, I swear."

"How can I believe you, Kenshin?" asked Hiko quietly. "I want to, but… you broke your word when you went after Shishio. What reassurance can you give me? How can I trust you?"

Kenshin bit his lip, staring out the window. One of the birds was snuggled up in its nest singing out a tune. "Trust…" he murmured the word. "This one thinks we have to try from the beginning again. You have to earn my trust, just like this one has to gain yours."

A smile appeared on Hiko's face. "Okay, only this time you'll talk to me if something's wrong, right?"

"Alright," Kenshin answered awkwardly. He gave a real smile, it was small and child-like but real all the same.

It took Hiko by surprise, making him wonder how much Kenshin had changed in that short span of time. He took a deep breath, moving the chair closer.

"Kenshin," he began in a serious tone. "I need to ask something of you. It would make me feel a lot better if you didn't do too much wandering on your own." He then added quickly afterwards. "You are still recovering after all."

Kenshin stared at him levelly. "This is about Shishio, isn't it."

A test had been given to Hiko to see how he would answer. He bit his lip, brain wheeling over the options. It was a long while before he spoke. "You won't go wondering on your own will you Kenshin? Do you swear?"

"This one swears," he answered quietly. "Shishio got away from the warehouse again."

Hiko sighed. "That's right. Thepolice had enough trouble trying to round up all the Juppongatanna members that were there and… rushing to save both you and Kaoru's life." He hesitated but continued. "You scared me… with that stunt."

"Sorry," whispered Kenshin. "This one has faced death so many times…it doesn't faze me anymore. I… I lost it when… he stabbed Miss Kaoru."

"Don't worry, we'll catch him soon Kenshin."

"Will you?"

"Kenshin, I know there's a lot of history between you two but you have to let go of it. You can't let what happened over power your better judgement."

"This one has accepted what has happened Hiko."

"Have you? Because from where I'm sitting, I swear you want revenge against him."

"I do."

The blatant answer took Hiko off guard. It took several moments for the two words to sink into his mind. "Why?" he asked, the only thing he seemed able to say.

"This one has every right to want revenge. There has been one life and two others that have nearly been taken on his account. He has done nothing but made my life miserable. I have every right to want to-"

"Kill him? Do you want to break the law Kenshin?"

"It would not be the first time, Hiko, that it wouldn't. It is after all, how we met the first time."

"That's not what I'm talking about here Kenshin. You've never taken a life. I'm talking about you right now."

"How is this one any different then I was before?"

"Is that suppose to mean you'd prefer to still be in the Juppongatanna right now? That you were still being called Battosai?"

Kenshin flinched at the name, looking away from Hiko. His hands tightened on the sheets as he stared at the pure white floor on the far side of the bed. "No…" he whispered after a long while. "This one never wants to go back to that."

"Then don't be foolish."

"I thought that fraise was reserved for Sano, that this one did."

"I think it applies to you better at the moment."

"Is that so?" murmured the redhead. "This one seems to have become a fool then."

Hiko opened his mouth to retort but never got a chance as the door flew open. "Sir Ken!" shouted Megumijoyfully, rushing into the room. She practically strangled him with her hug. "Hey Hiko," she greeted over her shoulder. The man merely raised an eyebrow, not speaking.

"Oro!" gasped Kenshin, eyes bulging, surprised by the sudden weight hanging off him. She pulled her arms tighter, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "M-Miss… Megumi you-re cru-crushing-"

"Oh sorry," she laughed, letting him go. "It's good to see you awake, Sir Ken. How are you feeling?"

"Alright," he wheezed, trying to refill his abused lungs.

"I've come to invite you to lunch, and get some exercise." He hesitated, not speaking.

"You should go Kenshin," piped up Hiko. Kenshin gazed at him with uncertainty. Normally the teen would jump at a chance to get out of the hospital bed but right now he wanted nothing more then to stay in it. "Go."

Slowly the redhead pushed the blankets away, rising to his feet. Megumi gave a fox-like grin. "Come along this way Sir Ken." He glanced back once at Hiko, before exiting the room with Megumi. They slowly made their way down the hall towards the staircase.

He didn't speak until they were safely inside the stairwell. "Miss… Megumi," he began. "By now you already know that… this one is…"

She paused, turning to face him. "That's right," she answered in a gentler tone that wasn't normal to her. "I know you're Battosai." He didn't flinch this time at the name. His lavender eyes gazed silently at her. "And I also know that you've given up that name."

"It's not as simple as that Miss Megumi."

"Of course not, nothing ever is. But I'm with Kaoru on this, you're one of the kindest, most considerate persons I've ever met, Sir Ken, and considering all the crazy people I hang out with, that's quite a complement."

He gazed at her a moment longer, reading the expression in her eyes. Then he bowed deeply to her. "Thank you Miss Megumi. This one appreciates it, that I do."

She was slightly surprised at that. "You don't have to bow, Sir Ken, after all you've done for me."

He slowly straitened up, a slight twinkle of a smile in his eyes. "You don't know how much what you've said means to this one."

She laughed at that. "Come along silly, lunch is waiting for us."

They reached the bottom floor, making their way to the gardens that Kenshin had been in earlier. He stopped dead when he caught sight of the bench Megumi was leading him to.

There waiting on the seat was Kaoru along with none other then Sano. He glared at the redhead with rage filled eyes, daring the other to approach any closer. Kenshin shied away, adverting his gaze. Megumi stopped, realizing he wasn't following.

"Sir Ken?" she inquired.

"This one… isn't feeling well," he murmured, turning to go.

"Wait a minute," snapped Megumi, grabbing hold of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Please let go, Miss Megumi," he whispered. "Sano does not wish this one to be here, that he does not."

"What?" she glanced over at Sano who was still glaring at Kenshin. Kaoru was sitting behind Sano, a look of hurt on her face at seeing the redhead trying to leave, unaware of Sano's reaction. "What about me and Kaoru then?" asked Megumi quietly.

"Miss… Kaoru is also mad at this one."

"She wanted you here. She's the one who sent me to get you."

"Don't bother him, fox ears," called Sano. "If he doesn't want to stay, you can't make him. He'll use brute force to leave if you press him too much."

"Sano!" yelled the two girls at once. Megumi released her grip on Kenshin, while Kaoru jumped to her feet.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Kaoru, glaring down at him from where she stood.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning back on the bench nonchalantly.

"What do you think? You just made that nasty remark to Kenshin."

"He was here?" he asked with mock surprise, eyes still trained on the redhead. "I didn't see him."

"You looking right at him!" she snapped, pointing towards Kenshin.

"How can you be so calm about this Jou-chan? The only person I see standing there is Battosai." Kenshin felt his blood go cold, as he stepped away.

Kaoru's temper flared. "How dare you say that!"

"How dare I? Wake up Jou-chan! That's Battosai, demon of the Juppongatanna standing right there! Haven't you been listening? He's a cold-blooded beast, there's no way you could trust-"

WHACK!

The sound echoed around them, stunning both Kaoru and Sano. He held his cheek numbly, staring with disbelief at Megumi. She regarded him with cold eyes, filled with fury. Kenshin had bolted farther into the gardens at Sano's words, unable to face what they meant. Her hand was still raised, fingers stinging from the force of the strike.

"How dare you say that you stupid rooster head," her voice was a venomous whisper, adding an extra sting to the words. Her tone was steady through her over powering rage. "That is the coldest remark I've ever heard. You've gone too far this time. Sir Ken has been nothing but kind to all of us and this is how you repay him? By slapping words in his face? How can you even think of doing that?"

His cheek was starting to swell. His brown eyes met her steely gaze. "Because it's true. How much do you even know about him? The Juppongatanna killed my brother, by a group led by their demon. I have every right to hate him."

"Because of something he was?" yelled Kaoru, jumping back into the fray.

"He still is!" he snapped.

"That's bull," she shouted. "When you met him that first day is that what you thought of him? You helped him against those bullies-"

"That same person is a bully, Jou-chan. He's nothing more than a thug."

"_Was_ a thug. He's given that all up."

"Given it up!" laughed Sano hollowly. "That's were your knowledge fails, Jou-chan. You think that just because a bit of time has passed his nature has changed. You didn't see him fight Shishio, Jou-chan, he can't forget what he is, anymore then I can."

"What's that suppose to mean? Just because of a stupid name you're willing to condemn him! He's your friend. We've been through so much together, how can you do that to him? Don't you remember what you said? You use to see Kenshin as a friend and you wanted to help him. You wanted to make sure that no one tried picking on him. You said to me that you wanted to be friends with him. What happened to that? You changed just because of one word, one stupid little name that those idiots at Mizuki High came up with. That's beyond pathetic Sano."

"Don't you dare call me pathetic. You don't understand anything."

"I don't understand anything!" she yelled, temper exploding. "How dare you! I'm not an idiot Sano. I know exactly what's going on. I know more then you on this topic. Don't you dare tell me I don't understand. I'm not some small child who can't grasp the world. I've put up with too many people telling me that. I don't need to hear it from you. I'm sick and tired of hearing that. I've gotten to understand Kenshin, unlike you, you label him as Battosai. It's people like you who make it so that name won't wash away. He trusts me, and I believe in him."

"How can you put your faith so blindly into him! He's a demon!"

"Don't you ever dare say that again. I believe in him as much as I believe in any of my friends. If you can't get that through your thick skull, I won't stand by and listen to you insulting him. If this is how you want to treat Kenshin, go ahead. I won't be one to stick around to hear it and if you even think of hurting him, I swear I'll stand in your way even if it kills me. I won't let you harm him." She held his gaze steadily, taking a deep breath. "I've had enough of this." She turned to Megumi, her expression softening. "Sorry Megumi, I have to go."

"Of course," she smiled. "I understand, you should hurry."

"Thanks," she said. She had made her choice. If this was the way Sano was going to act then their friendship was over, it was that simple. She turned, racing off after Kenshin.

"I won't forgive him," growled Sano.

Megumi pulled her attention back to him. "Then should I forgive you for what you've done as Zanza?"

"What?" he exclaimed. "But I… didn't know you then."

"No you didn't, but I bet there are many people out there who'll never forgive what you've done."

"That's different, those are what you call thugs, fox ears."

"And by your own definition, you're a thug and there for I can't forgive you."

"Go side with him then, see what I care fox ears. I don't need someone whose head over heals for Battosai-"

WHACK!

She regarded him silently with cold eyes. "You truly are an stupid idiotic rooster head," her tone was cold, though he could hear pain in her voice. She was about to say more when a bang sounded from not too far away. She frowned, wondering what the sound was. "What was-"

"Get Hiko," ordered Sano, his demeanor changed.

"What?"

"Hurry!" he yelled, face pale. "Get Hiko now!"

She nodded wordlessly, running back the way she'd come towards the door. It worried her the fear Sano had suddenly taken on at the sound. She glanced over her shoulder to see him charging off in the direction Kaoru and Kenshin had gone. The bench sat by itself, devoid of life. The lunch container resting on its seat completely forgotten as another bang ripped through the air.

-----------------------------

I have to say I really enjoy this chapter mostly because Kaoru has some way awesome lines in it. Arguments are the best! One of my favorite things to write in a story, heck just writing the story is fun!

**ATTENTION:** One and all I've made my decision and… (drum roll) I'm writing a sequel!! Yay! I've already written the first chapter so I might end up posting the end to this story (which is the next chapter) with the beginning of the sequel called _Yesterday's Reckoning_. I'll say now though I've never, _NEVER_ written a sequel to a story before so it end up being terrible but I'm giving it the old school try.

Big wondrous thanks to my lovely reviewers:

**MikaylaMae: **Kenshin can be so silly at times and frustrate other characters to no ends. I'm looking forward to posting the first chapter of sequel hopefully it'll be as good if not better then this story.

**Summer Star: **I hope you enjoyed the dialog in this chapter, I had a lot of fun getting the argument between Megumi, Kaoru and Sano just right.

**Cardinal: **Thank you for the wonderful complement. I'm glad you like the way I've modeled it off the original story. As for the sequel I'm just hoping I don't end up making it boring since I think its going to end up being longer then _Tomorrow's Day._

**Reignashii: **Hee so much fun playing with a furious Kaoru in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kristy-chan: **Thank you for the complements, hopefully I'll get the next chapter and the sequel posted not to long from now. I hope you enjoyed reading the latest installment.

Well till next time with the final chapter, dun, dun dua!


	26. Tomorrow's Day

His breath came in ragged gasps, two shots had been fired already. He was running blindly through the trees, ducking behind branches, weaving madly. He could hear his pursuer, following closely behind, easily keeping up.

He didn't dare look back to see how much distance lay between them. There was another bang, causing the tree just to the left of his head to explode. The redhead ducked, diving behind the trunk for protection.

He didn't dare pause there though, he sprang forward, diving for another clump of trees. He winced as the low hanging branches scratched at his face. His entire body was aching, his wounds screaming with pain. He was aggravating them, he knew.

He heard a branch snap to his right, giving him only a second to spring away from the gunman who gave chase. Another shot blazed passed him, grazing his temple. He hissed, ducking behind a few more trees for protection. He then made a sharp turn to his left, praying it would buy him some more time.

He could hear Shishio, his hunter, laughing savagely, not even trying. They both knew it was almost impossible for the redhead to escape. Kenshin's head whipped around wildly, trying to find a place to hide.

A small voice in the back of his mind suddenly piped up asking him, why he was so desperate to get away. He didn't fear death, not for as long as he could remember. He had never understood what it meant as a child but by the time he did, he'd seen so much of it that death just didn't scare him.

Yet, here he was, running. So desperate to keep his life and yet at the same time not. He had no desire for life and no request for death. Then, he wondered, where did that leave him?

He screeched to a halt, ducking and rolling as another shot was fired. He tumbled down the slanted earth, crashing onto hard ground. He didn't take the time to register where he was. He scrambled forward on all fours, the aggravated wound on his side burning as though it was on fire. He was desperate to get away.

Was he scared? He wondered, was that why he kept running? He couldn't remember the last time he was afraid for his own well being, it had been his desire to protect Miss Kaoru that had started this race. His fear that a stray bullet might hit her had made him dash away, but what kept him going now?

Suddenly, the ground wasn't there below his hands. He gasped as he fell forward into the pond. He pushed himself up, spluttering on the water in his mouth. He froze. His lavender eyes staring at Shishio who stood above him, a smirk of pure satisfaction on his bandaged face. The gun was held so simply before him, aimed towards Kenshin's heart.

The redhead's eyes darted around, searching for an escape. It was all clear ground around them, the trees were too far away to provide any cover. Shishio would kill him before he even got close. So he stayed where he was, violet eyes trained on the gun.

So, he wondered, this was how it was going to end, after everything. He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. His heart was pounding in his throat, because he really was scared? No, that wasn't the reason, he'd been in this situation more times then he could count. But this time, it was different. He wasn't going to live through it this time and he just didn't care.

_"Promise me you'll live. I want you to live, Kenshin."_

He felt his heart pang, it had been Tomoe's words but it was Kaoru that had come to his mind. He could almost feel her there against his back, gripping him in a tight embrace, begging him not to go after Shishio. Sitting there in the cold water, death just moments away, his only thoughts were of her.

He could see her sapphire eyes, the one's that always shone with laughter, now dimmed with tears that he had caused. She'd asked him, if he wanted to live and he didn't have an answer for her.

Shishio's voice pulled him back to reality. "And now, Battosai, our little chase has finally come to an end."

The gun glinted in the morning light, Shishio's fingers slowly squeezing down on the trigger. Everything happened at once then. Kaoru appeared, screaming a battle cry with Sano just behind. Kenshin yelled her name, springing to his feet. Shishio pulled the trigger.

"Tomoe, I promise."

The gun sounded, ripping through the air, stilling every other sound. Shishio found two bodies had tackled him from behind to the ground. While a third had forced his gun up into the air. He glared up at Kenshin who knelt before him, breathing hard. The redhead held Shishio's gaze, his hand still tight on the bottom of the gun keeping it pointed up in the air. Then Shishio's face contorted into a smile of triumph.

It confused Kenshin for a moment until he felt the pain exploding through his shoulder. The bullet hadn't missed him. He let out a cry, tumbling on his side, forcing the gun out of Shishio's grip as he fell.

"Kenshin!" cried Kaoru, diving to his side. Sano twisted Shishio's hand behind his back to stop him from getting away.

Kenshin lifted his head, panting hard. He clung to his left shoulder, feeling warm blood oozing from the wound. "T-this one is alright…" he gasped, sweat rolling down his face. Waves of pain tore through him, emanating from his shoulder. He tried to focus on Kaoru's face but couldn't manage it. He gritted his teeth holding back another cry. It had been a long time since he'd last been shot, he'd forgotten what if felt like. More pain assaulted him, causing his mind to spin. His vision blurred suddenly, his head fell back onto the ground. He heard Kaoru shout his name.

Shishio was laughing, there was a growl followed by a crack. Shishio's laughter stopped abruptly as Sano said something that sounded like, "go to hell." A deep feeling of satisfaction filled the redhead as the last of his senses faded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His shoulder hurt. In the inky darkness that surrounded him the dull pain beat like a heart. He wanted to fall back into oblivion and get away from the discomfort. He felt exhausted but he was slowly but surely waking up. A soft moan escaped him, as he shifted, causing his shoulder to flare. He grimaced, lying still.

"Kenshin?" asked a voice, moving closer to him.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He gazed up at the face above him, taking a moment to focus on her. "Miss… Kaoru," he whispered slowly.

"Thank goodness your awake, Sir Ken," he shifted his gaze to see Megumi standing a little ways away with Sano. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," he answered truthfully. His eyes drifted to Sano for a brief moment. The gruff street fighter met his gaze, not speaking. "What… happened to Shishio?"

"I knocked his lights out," Sano answered with a delighted grin at the memory.

"You're such a brute," grumbled Megumi, shaking her head.

"What? He deserved it!"

"Hiko's put him under arrest," added Kaoru. "He's taking him to the station right now. He's really worried about you Kenshin."

The redhead sighed, sinking into his pillow. "Then it's finally over. This one's glad." He was silent for a moment. "Sano," he began, hesitantly looking up at the rooster headed teen. "This one knows it doesn't cover it but, I'm sorry." He paused unsure what else he could say. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand, he glanced over at Kaoru who gave him an encouraging smile. "And… thank you… for helping me."

Sano scoffed, shifting uncomfortably. "You really should be thanking Jou-chan, she's the nut who keeps going after you."

"Hey!" yelled Kaoru, her face turning a bright red.

"Well it's true," Sano grinned. "You should have seen her," he continued to Kenshin. "After you left to face Shishio at the warehouse, Jou-chan was sulking like a baby. Then she got this crazy idea into her head to ask Saito, of all people, where you were. You should have se- Ow!"

Megumi had clamped her hand down on his ear and was tugging on it viciously. "That's enough out of you rooster head, come along." She than began to drag him out of the room. "Let's leave the two love birds alone." Both Kenshin and Kaoru's face turned crimson. "Good luck, you two," she laughed in a mischievous way, causing them to blush more. With that final comment she threw Sano out into the hall, waving at them as she closed the door.

The two sat there silently for a moment, neither sure what to say. Kenshin slowly shifted his position where he was propped up on the pillows. The two birds sang joyfully outside his window.

"Did you…" he began after a long while. "Really ask Saito where this one was?"

She grinned broadly, "Practically yelled at him to tell me. I… was desperate to find you. You… really scared me again Kenshin… I thought- I thought that I was going to lose you."

He gave a weak smile. "This one is sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am."

They fell back into silence for a while, staring absently around the room. "What will you do after they release you?"

"This one wants to move back in with Hiko that is… if he'll let me."

"Of course he will. He was worried sick when they rushed you back in… he didn't want to leave but Shishio had to be dealt with. Hiko cares about you, Kenshin," she hesitated, her voice becoming soft as she added, "and so do I." Her cheeks deepened in shade.

He grinned then, a pure smile that shone in his eyes and for the first time she noticed that he looked more relaxed. It was like he'd pushed a heavy weight off his shoulders, it wasn't completely gone, but had lessened greatly.

"This one never answered your question, Miss Kaoru, that I didn't," he cleared his throat. "You asked if this one even cared if I lived and… I never gave an answer." He took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes. "Miss Kaoru, this one does wish to live, that I do."

Her smile grew, sparkling in her sapphire eyes. "I'm glad," she whispered. Neither had noticed that their faces had moved closer, now barely inches apart. "Kenshin," she began. She gazed into his deep lavender eyes as she spoke. "I love you."

He felt something well up inside him and he acknowledged for the first time that it was love, his love for Kaoru. He could feel her breath on his face, their lips almost touching.

"This one loves you to, Miss Kaoru."

A small scowl came onto her face as she pulled away slightly, tapping her finger against his nose. "You mean Kaoru," she corrected him with annoyance.

Amusement flickered in his eyes. "Kaoru, I love you." The effect of those four words was amazing. Her face flushed the deepest pink he'd ever seen. A fleeting thought made him wonder what state his own face was in as the last distance between them was covered and they met for the first time, lips gently touching as they shared their first kiss.

**THE END**

Stay tuned for the sequel _Yesterday's Reckoning! _Any and all information about it can be accessed on my profile page.

Sorry it took so long for me to post the last chapter, I really wanted to get it in perfect shape. I can't believe I've finished it… wow… Now it's onto my next project! I've already typed the first chapter of the sequel so all I have to do is polish it and then post it!

Big thanks to all my reviews that have supported me through this story and all future reviewers who drop a comment.

**Summer Star: **Thank you very much for all your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! D

**Valinor's Twilight: **I'm glad you've enjoyed reading my story, if you like sequels you can give _Yesterday's Reckoning _a try when I start posting it.

**Reignashii: **I had a lot of fun writing that last chapter. Writing arguments between characters, I have to say, is one of my specialties in story writing. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Hikari Hime: **Well I've made up for that almost kiss for Kenshin and Kaoru, hope you enjoyed that. I had a lot of fun mixing the original story with my own thoughts to create something new.

**MikaylaMae: **Hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter. I think I managed to resolve things quite nicely.

**Michika-chan: **I really enjoy writing arguments, they're so much fun. That's the first time I've written a three way argument though, bit tricky trying to keep them all active in the conversation. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Well, that all folks, thanks to all for reading my story and I hope you take a look at _Yesterday's Reckoning _when I get it posted, till then! Bye!


End file.
